La découverte d'Harry Potter
by Auctor
Summary: C'était une simple chose, une simple émission de télévision. Mais cela changea la vie d'un jeune garçon.
1. Chapter 1

Yawp. Un beau soir que je rentrais du boulot, ma sœur m'avait parlé d'une fic où Harry a… nan ! Pas de spoiler ! Bref, je me suis attendu au pire, la connaissant, mais en fait non, elle vaut le coup et, comble de la chance, pas de slash ! Donc je me suis en tête de la traduire. Enjoy !

Disclaimer : personne ne possède Harry Potter ou Naruto… à part leurs auteurs respectifs. Et la fic est de JohnDeath qui m'a donné l'autorisation de les traduire.

**Un ninja est né**

Harry était hypnotisé par la vue devant lui. Il était difficile de voir la télé à travers la grille de la porte du placard sous l'escalier dans lequel il vivait, mais la vue devant lui lui faisait oublier la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Son cousin Dudley, qui ressemblait plus à un ballon rond qu'au garçon de huit an qu'il était, avait commencé à regarder un nouveau dessin animé, quelque chose appelé Naruto.

Pour quelques raisons, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la nouvelle émission de la tête. Il l'avait regardé aussi souvent qu'il avait pu, essayant de mémoriser autant que possible tant que l'émission était disponible, ce qui dura deux autres semaines avant que son cousin ne s'en lasse et arrête de regarder.

Harry pour la première fois dans sa courte vie était en train de considérer le fait de tuer son pourri gâté de cousin pour avoir enlever l'unique source de joie dans la vie du jeune garçon.

Harry avait vécu avec sa famille depuis sept ans maintenant, et tout ce qu'il connaissait d'eux était la haine et le dédain.

Sa tante et son oncle prenaient un malin plaisir à rappeler au jeune garçon à quel point il était insignifiant, et combien il devrait être reconnaissant qu'ils aient décidés de s'occuper de lui au lieu de l'envoyer à l'orphelinat.

En outre, depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, ils l'avaient forcé à mériter sa présence en lui faisant faire toute sortes de corvées dans la maison.

"T'as vu le nouvel épisode de Naruto ? Il y avait du combat, hein ?" Harry se redressa. L'école n'avait jamais été un endroit plaisant pour lui, mais entendre deux garçons parler derrière lui de Naruto rendait cela un peu plus supportable.

"Ouais. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir comment ça va se terminer" soupira l'autre garçon.

"Tu devrais aller acheter le manga alors, Jerry. Il y en a plein de nouveaux. Tu peux les avoir au magasin de BD dans le pâté de maison voisin." sourit légèrement le premier garçon.

"Merci, Matt. J'y ferais un arrêt après l'école." répondit Jerry.

'Manga ? Je peux lire Naruto ?' les yeux verts maussades de Harry brillèrent de joie pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Salut, je peux t'aider ?" Harry se tourna de l'étagère remplie de BD vers le vendeur du magasin.

Gerald Stevens avait passé quinze ans à travailler dans ce magasin et savait quel type de client entrait d'un simple coup d'œil et il savait comment marchander avec eux.

Donc, il fut un peu surpris quand il échoua à déterminer le jeune garçon devant lui.

Ses vêtements amples et plutôt malpropres, sans parler de ses cheveux noirs chaotiques, criaient au fauteur de trouble et Gerald s'était approché de lui pour être sûr que le gamin n'essayait pas de voler quelque chose, mais quand le garçon tourna ses yeux vers lui, Gerald fut surpris.

Les yeux verts vif du garçon ne contenaient aucunes traces de malveillance, seulement une ardeur à lire les nombreuses BD devant lui.

"Euuh, ça coûte combien ?" Harry montra timidement un fan book pour les manga Naruto offrant aux fans plus de détails à propos des technique montrées dans le manga et dans l'émission.

"Celui là est à trois livres cinq." répondit Gerald, regardant en même temps les yeux du garçon se baisser.

"J'en ai seulement deux." Harry soupira et se retourna, sentant ses espoirs s'effondrer à nouveau.

"Attends. J'en ai une copie défectueuse dans l'arrière boutique que je m'apprêtais à jeter plus tard. L'impression est bonne, mais la couverture et la reliure sont moches." Harry se redressa à nouveau. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Gerald sourit au garçon et s'éloigna précipitamment. Il n'était pas si mauvais après tout.

Harry ralentit tandis qu'il approchait de sa maison. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette maison. C'était trop ordonné, trop soigné. Pour Harry, ça sonnait juste faux et forcé.

Reconnaissant que toute sa famille soit occupée par la télé, Harry se glissa dans le placard, sachant qu'il ne serait pas dérangé jusqu'au dîner.

Une fois en sécurité dans le placard, Harry fondit ardemment sur le livre qui faillit être perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la forme lourde de son oncle sur les marches de l'escalier qui protestèrent bruyamment.

Cuisiner était une chose qu'il aimait un peu, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait un vrai talent pour ça. Il aurait pu apprécier cela encore plus s'il pouvait manger un peu de ce qu'il préparait.

Après le diner, il retourna à son livre, atteignant finalement la partie qui traitait de la façon dont les techniques dans l'émission étaient réellement exécutées.

'Ça serait bien d'être capable de faire toutes ces choses ?' soupira rêveusement Harry.

Agissant sur un coup de tête, il joignit ses mains ensemble comme la forme basique décrite et se concentra, essayant de tirer son énergie intérieure et de la forcer à passer à travers son corps.

Au plus profond de son corps, la magie d'Harry sentit la traction. Au début, l'énergie fut confuse, ne s'attendant pas à la méthode que le garçon expérimentait. La confusion dura seulement un moment toutefois. La magie servait ses détenteurs, peu importe qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Donc, elle s'adapterait et servirait Harry au mieux.

Dehors, Harry se sentait un peu idiot, quand soudainement; une vague d'énergie remplit son corps, le faisant se sentir plus vivant que jamais auparavant. Étant maintenu au bord de la famine depuis qu'il avait un an, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi énergique.

'Je peux utiliser le chakra ?' Harry relâcha le signe de surprise, laissant la sensation se dissiper lentement. Alors, son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire.

'Je dois apprendre le genjutsu.' Harry prit un moment pour considérer ses options et vint à la conclusion que ça pourrait l'aider le plus. Le genjutsu, ou technique des illusions, pouvait être utilisé pour duper et piéger les adversaires, leur faisant voir ou sentir des choses qui n'étaient pas là.

Dans ce cas là, ses adversaires étaient sa famille et le but était une vie meilleure vie pour lui-même.

Il se tourna vers les genjutsu et trouva presque aussitôt la plus adaptée. Kokoshi no jutsu, la technique de la fausse place. Avec ça, il pouvait masquer un objet ou même une pièce avec une image fausse. Un utilisateur expérimenté pouvait aussi brouiller les autres sens de la victime.

Toutefois, un problème se posait pour Harry. Le genjutsu demandait non seulement un grand contrôle du chakra, mais était aussi dépendant de la volonté et de la concentration de l'utilisateur.

Pour compliquer les choses, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il faisait ça correctement ou pas.

"Je vais devoir m'entraîner." soupira Harry en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de pause dans la vie. Pour un enfant de son âge, c'était une grande découverte.

"Mince, quand Kakashi disait que concentrer le chakra dans ses pieds était dur, il ne plaisantait pas." maudit Harry pendant que sa tentative de marcher sur l'arbre avait rencontré un échec lamentable

Sa première tentative laissa une forme de pied profondément incrusté dans l'arbre, lui indiquant qu'il avait employé trop de chakra. À sa tentative suivante, son pied ne fit rien du tout, indiquant qu'il en avait employé trop peu. Donc, depuis deux heures maintenant, il essayait de trouver le juste milieu.

Il quitta la maison d'une humeur exécrable. Il était parvenu à coller son pied à l'arbre, mais ne se sentit pas encore les épaules d'essayer de grimper à l'arbre. Même s'il pouvait utiliser le chakra, il savait qu'il allait se casser quelque chose s'il tombait de l'arbre.

Pour ajouter à son entraînement de contrôle du chakra, il commença à faire des exercices basiques pour améliorer sa condition physique, mais il se heurta à un problème. Sans régime approprié, il ne pourrait pas faire plus.

Il lui prit deux semaines avant qu'il ne sente que son contrôle du chakra était suffisamment bon pour essayer de courir sur l'arbre de haut en bas. Il avait de la chance d'être petit, puisqu'il pouvait ramper sous un grand buisson de roses et accéder à une partie du parc que les gens ne fréquentaient pas.

Mais il fit quand même en sorte de ne pas être vu. Il se sentit exalté alors qu'il se tenait horizontalement et regardait vers la terre.

Dans les deux dernières semaines, il était aussi devenu conscient de ses limites. Il découvrit que bien que ses capacités de chakra étaient grandes, son corps était trop faible pour gérer une utilisation prolongée. C'était pourquoi il était déterminé à apprendre le genjutsu aussi vite que possible. Sa famille retardait le développement de ses progrès.

En premier, il travailla les trois techniques basiques de l'académie : Henge (métamorphose), Bunshin (clonage) et Kawane (substitution).

Il s'avéra que le Kawane était le plus dur à apprendre. Le Henge était vraiment simple et l'avait considérablement aide à améliorer son habileté à la visualisation, tandis que le Bunshin avait prit seulement un peu plus de temps, l'aidant aussi avec sa visualisation tout en offrant un exemple de projection externe du chakra.

Le Kawane, toutefois, était une technique trompeusement simple. C'était un remplacement quasi-instantané avec un objet dans le voisinage, permettant d'éviter une attaque inévitable autrement.

Toutefois, Harry découvrit la complexité de la technique de manière forte, après qu'il se soit cassé deux fois le nez en s'écrasant contre un arbre. Ayant l'expérience de telles blessures après de nombreuses rencontres avec le gang de son cousin, il le remit en place rapidement et y canalisa du chakra, le faisant guérir plus vite.

"Nimpo : Kokoshi no jutsu." Harry joignit ses mains en un signe alors qu'il regardait le chat qu'il avait piégé chasser une souris illusoire.

"Pas mal pour deux semaines de dur labeur." sourit Harry. Il avait maîtrisé son objectif et pouvait le jeter rapidement, s'étant entraîné à former rapidement ses signes à chaque fois qu'il pouvait le faire en sécurité, et il pouvait aussi le maintenir actif sans maintenir le dernier signe.

Il avait aussi commencé à travailler sur les combats avancés et orientés genjutsu et avait débuté des recherches sur des ninjutsu basiques à ajouter à son arsenal.

"Dépêche-toi garçon." hurla Vernon Dursley à son neveu. Le garçon était à l'heure, comme d'habitude, mais il était important pour l'homme de maintenir son neveu dans la peur.

"Nimpo : Kokoshi no jutsu." murmura Harry tout en sentant le genjutsu prenait place. Il posa le plat de nourriture sur la table et s'assit finalement lui-même.

Vernon et Dudley se jetèrent dans leurs assiettes comme des porcs dans une cuvette ; une comparaison qu'Harry sentit insultante pour les porcs, tandis que sa tante Pétunia prenait lentement place. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était que pendant qu'ils voyaient Harry manger deux morceaux de pain sec et un verre d'eau, il était actuellement en train de prendre un copieux et généreux petit-déjeuner.

'Ça a marché.' Se sentant rassasié pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry alla à l'école de bonne humeur. Rien ne pouvait l'abattre maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Plus d'un an avait passé depuis ce jour fatidique quand Harry était parvenu à utiliser ses toutes nouvelles habiletés en genjutsu pour améliorer son niveau de vie, et les résultats ne pourraient être plus évidents.

Son système d'entraînement et la bonne nourriture l'aidèrent finalement à atteindre le poids et la taille appropriée pour son âge, lui permettant aussi de gagner une musculature bien définie.

Depuis qu'il continuait de grandir, il avait passé du temps à lire ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Il ne voulait pas endommager son corps par un entraînement inapproprié.

L'année avait aussi apporté un changement dans sa concentration. Ayant maîtrisé le genjutsu à un degré maintenant satisfaisant, il avait commence à travailler le ninjutsu.

Son premier but était le Kage Bunshin, une technique qui créait des clones solides de l'utilisateur, ce qui était très utile, spécialement pour l'entraînement ou l'espionnage, parce que tout ce que le clone apprenait, le créateur l'apprendrait aussi une fois le clone dispersé.

Ce fut la première expérience d'Harry avec une technique intensive en chakra, puisque le genjutsu misait plus sur les habiletés du lanceur que sur la quantité de chakra mise dans la technique.

Le Kage Bunshin, d'autre part, demandait seulement assez de contrôle pour prévenir le gaspillage du chakra. Une fois qu'il parvint à produire un clone valable, il se concentra autant qu'il put, produisant vingt clones d'un coup.

La contrainte s'avéra toutefois trop forte et le laissa affalé sur le sol, haletant de fatigue et le corps brûlant à cause de toute l'énergie qui était passée au travers.

"Très bien, vous dix, allez à la librairie et regardez pour des livres d'arts martiaux. Toi, tu vas à l'école et les autres, dispersez vous pour chercher une école d'arts martiaux." ordonna Harry à ses clones. Utilisant le Henge pour paraître différents, les clones s'enfuirent rapidement.

Harry resta dans la clairière, son corps en pilote automatique tandis qu'il s'entraînait à former rapidement ses signes.

Son esprit, de son coté réfléchissait rapidement.

'Mes niveaux de chakra sont hauts, mais mon corps n'est pas encore habitué à une utilisation prolongée du chakra.' soupira Harry, son corps semblait toujours le retenir en arrière.

Bon, il avait neuf ans, après tout et son corps commençait à peine à s'habituer aux changements auxquels Harry l'avait forcé.

'Peut être que si je commence à travailler le taijutsu, ça m'aidera. Je vais devoir comprendre comment améliorer mon corps avec le chakra.' Sa décision prise, son esprit dériva vers l'autre ninjutsu qu'il voulait essayer.

"Excusez moi, je voudrais poser quelques questions sur vos classes de débutants." Harry entra dans l'école d'arts martiaux la plus proche que ses clones avaient trouvée.

"N'es tu pas un peu jeune pour être ici de par toi-même ?" sourit gentiment la réceptionniste au jeune devant elle.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vis dans le pâté voisin et ma tante sait où je suis." protesta Harry.

"Très bien. Oh, David, tu peux venir ici un moment ?" la réceptionniste fit un signe de la main à un homme qui sortait de l'intérieur.

"Bien sûr." L'homme sourit et vint à leur rencontre.

Harry n'y put rien mais se sentit intimidé par l'homme. Il semblait assez amical et sympathique, mais Harry pouvait sentir le talent et le pouvoir que cet homme possédait.

"Ce jeune homme désire rejoindre notre école. Qu'est-ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux selon toi ?" Sarah désigna Harry, qui se retrouva sous l'examen minutieux du maître.

"Hmm, laisse-moi voir. Frappe ma main, aussi vite et fort que tu le peux." Harry s'exécuta, réalisant un coup de poing parfait et remerciant certains des livres qu'il avait lus.

"Pas mal. Je dirais que le Jeet Kun Do serait le mieux pour lui. J'espère te voir au prochain cours, jeune homme." sourit David au garçon et en s'éloignant.

"Très bien. Donne ce formulaire à signer à ta tante, et voici ton calendrier. Les cours sont à six livres par mois, mais tu peux les avoir à cinq livres si tu t'inscris pour au moins deux ans." expliqua Sarah.

"Merci." Harry prit les papiers et prit la direction de sa maison.

"Stupide humain qui interrompt ma sieste. Je devrais le mordre, je devrais." Harry se figea quand il entendit une faible voix tandis qu'il travaillait dans le jardin. Normalement, il aurait dupé ses proches pour qu'ils fassent ses corvées, mais il cuisinait toujours à l'occasion et travailler le jardin était un trop bon exercice pour le laisser passer.

"Qui a dit ça ?" Harry se retourna vivement, essayant de trouver la voix.

"Encore un peu et je mords sa cheville." se fit encore entendre la voix, donnant à Harry une localisation.

Il regarda en bas, notant un petit serpent des jardins près de son pied.

"Ne me mords pas." Harry eut envie de lui parler et fut surprit quand le serpent se recula en glissant.

"Tu parles notre langage." Le serpent semblait choqué.

"Vraiment ?" Harry n'avait pas remarqué ça.

"Oui, vraiment. Ma mère m'avait raconté les légendes d'humains possédant le pouvoir de parler notre langue mais je n'en avais jamais rencontré." Le serpent semblait maintenant excité et rampa ardemment sur la main d'Harry quand il l'atteignit.

"Donc, qu'est ce que ça veut dire pour moi ?" Harry était toujours désireux d'explorer de nouveaux pouvoirs.

"Et bien, les serpents t'obéiront si tu leur demandes de faire quelque chose, à moins que tu ne mettes leurs vies en danger ou qu'ils suivent déjà les ordres d'un autre parleur." répondit le serpent.

"Je vois. Dis, est ce que tu sais s'il y a un contrat ou quelque chose avec des serpents spéciaux ?" Harry sentit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de demander.

"Sans doute. Je vais aller voir et je reviendrais dans trois jours." Le serpent semblait songeur.

"Merci, je te donnerais une souris quand tu reviendras." sourit Harry tandis que le serpent s'éloignait, chantant faux une chanson à propos de souris.

"Où est ma souris ?" Harry entendit la voix sifflante de son nouvel ami alors qu'il taillait un buisson de roses.

"Un moment." Harry alla dans le garage et prit une souris vivante d'une vieille boite à outils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?" demanda Harry une fois que le serpent eut avalé la souris.

Il existe un contrat et j'ai envoyé un message comme quoi tu le voulais. Et ce matin j'ai reçu une réponse du gardien du contrat qui vient ici pour te voir. Il sera là dans une semaine." répondit le serpent.

"Pourquoi si longtemps ?" Harry était curieux.

"Il vit dans un endroit appelé Amazonie. Il a dit que c'était très loin." Le serpent ne semblait pas impressionné.

"C'est de l'autre côté du monde. Comment tu l'as contacté ?" Harry était surpris qu'un simple serpent de jardin puisse envoyer un message si loin et si vite.

"Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne." répondit le serpent avec l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaule.

Quelque soit ce à quoi Harry s'attendait quand il alla rencontrer le gardien du contrat des serpents dans le parc, il fut quand même surpris de voir un serpent argenté de quinze pieds de long avec de longues ailes blanches poussant derrière sa tête.

"Tu es le parleur ?" demanda paresseusement le Quetzalcóatl. Harry hocha simplement la tête.

"Beaucoup ont cherché ce contrat, mais aucun ne s'en est trouvé digne. Pourquoi penses tu être différent ?" continua le coatl d'un ton toujours ennuyé.

"Je ne pourrais le dire. Toutefois, si vous me donniez une chance, je pourrais vous surprendre." répondit Harry après quelques moments de pensées.

"Une réponse plus intéressante. Peut être que je vais te donner une chance. Peut être vas-tu devenir assez fort pour appeler les anciens serpents à ton aide." songea le coatl avant qu'il ne décroche sa mâchoire et crache un grand rouleau de parchemin. Harry le prit, surprit qu'il soit sec.

"Signe de ton nom avec ton sang. En même temps que le nouveau signataire du contrat, tu en deviens aussi le gardien." lui apprit le coatl.

"Comment marche le contrat, exactement ? Je veux dire, si j'invoque un serpent, vient il de quelque part dans le monde ?" demanda Harry.

"Tu n'invoques pas de véritables serpents. Tu invoques un esprit de l'un d'eux et lui donne forme à travers ton propre pouvoir. C'est pourquoi, plus le serpent est puissant, plus il demande de pouvoir pour se manifester. Ce contrat te permettra d'invoquer n'importe quelle race de serpent ainsi que la mienne. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de mettre en danger les invoqués puisque leurs corps sont formés de ton propre pouvoir et peuvent être refaits." expliqua le coatl.

"Y a-t-il d'autres contrats dans le monde ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui mais tu ne peux pas les signer. Les esprits acceptent seulement un contrat par personne. Toutefois, il est permis d'obtenir un contrat pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même." répondit le coatl après une courte pause.

"Merci, vous ne regretterez pas vote décision." dit fermement Harry.

"Nous verrons, humain." siffla le coatl en retour tout en s'envolant.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard, ça m'est sorti de la tête.

**Chapitre 3**

"Stupides humains." Harry sourit à cela et aux autres insultes que les serpents lançaient aux visiteurs du reptilarium du zoo local.

Ils étaient venus pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son cousin et pendant qu'Harry s'était senti ennuyé quand le garçon obèse s'était plaint de ses cadeaux, le zoo était plutôt marrant, surtout le reptilarium.

Son habileté d'invocation se développait assez bien, même s'il ne pouvait pas invoquer quelque chose de plus gros qu'un petit python.

Aussi, il avait réussi à apprendre deux techniques utiles quand il avait recherché quoi que ce soit ayant attrait aux serpents dans Naruto.

La première était Kanashibari, une technique qui pouvait être utilisée pour paralyser une cible. La description disait que c'était simplement une application plus concentrée des intentions meurtrières, l'aidant à apprendre ça par la même occasion.

La seconde était le Senei Jashuu, une technique qui invoquait un ou deux serpents spéciaux qui sortaient des manches de l'utilisateur et qui étaient le plus souvent utilisés pour attacher ou maîtriser la cible. Enveloppés de chakra, les serpents avaient assez de force pour casser un mur creux et leur durée pouvaient aussi être réglementée.

"Enfin, un sorcier. Hey rapproche-toi." Harry s'arrêta quand il entendit un serpent parler. Il avança pour voir un grand serpent noir avec une rayure rouge sur le dos qui le regardait.

"Tu dois me sortir d'ici. Le manque de magie de cet endroit est en train de me tuer." supplia le serpent.

"Tiens bon." Harry tissa un genjutsu avec l'aisance de la pratique et commença à réfléchir sur la façon de passer à travers la vitre. Dans sa concentration, il fut choqué quand la vitre s'évanouit soudainement.

"C'est nouveau ça." sourcilla Harry tandis que le serpent sortait précipitamment et s'enroulait autour de sa taille comme une ceinture.

"Tu as une magie forte. Je peux sentir ma santé s'améliorer déjà." siffla le serpent de gratitude.

"On parlera plus tard." Harry modifia le genjutsu pour cacher son nouvel ami et lui demanda de rester tranquille.

"Donc, quelle sorte de serpent es tu ?" demanda Harry une fois rentré. De subtiles manipulations lui avaient permis d'avoir sa propre chambre et il était actuellement sur son lit, discutant avec le serpent qu'il avait sauvé.

"Je suis un aspic égyptien rayé, sorcier. Le plus mortel des serpents après le Basilic, mais nous ne considérons pas cette abomination comme l'un des nôtres." répondit fièrement le serpent.

"Pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi m'appelle tu sorcier ?" demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Les Basilics sont fabriqués, pas nés. C'est pourquoi nous les méprisons. Et je t'appelle sorcier parce que tu en es un. Ta magie le prouve." répondit le serpent.

"Donc tu es venimeux, hein ? Je peux avoir du venin ?" sourit machiavéliquement Harry.

"Bien sur. Mais d'abord, nous devons nous lier pour que mon venin ne te fasse pas de mal. Donne-moi un peu de ton sang et accepte le mien. Alors, je te donnerais autant de venin que tu veux." Harry s'empressa de compléter le rituel et, un moment plus tard, avait une petite bouteille de venin clair.

"Il y a un antidote ?" demanda Harry.

"Un bézoard ou des larmes de phœnix le contreront s'ils sont administrés dans la minute qui suit la morsure." répliqua fièrement le serpent.

"Un bézoard ?" Harry prononça le nouveau mot prudemment.

"Une petite pierre trouvée dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Ça peut neutraliser presque tout les poisons." répondit le serpent.

"Qu'est ce qui arrive à la victime de ce poison ?" demanda Harry.

"La mort est lente. Premièrement, il y a de la fièvre, suivie par des hallucinations. Ensuite, tu commences à tousser du sang, suivi de spasmes et de frissons. Deux heures après la morsure, tu es mort." Le serpent semblait fier de sa dangerosité.

"Rien qui ne puisse être bien utilisé alors. Merci quand même. Tu veux à manger ?" demanda tout en cachant la petite bouteille sous une latte du plancher.

"J'ai été nourri aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas besoin de nourriture avant une semaine, juste de la magie." Le serpent s'enroula sur lui alors qu'il s'endormait.

"Je me demande pourquoi ils sont si effrayés par une simple lettre." songea Harry alors que le nouveau venu nommé Achéron paressait au soleil.

"Pourquoi ne prends tu pas la lettre, maître ? Tes habiletés rendraient une telle tache simple." songea le serpent.

"En temps voulu, Achéron. Voir leurs réactions est trop amusant pour le faire s'arrêter aussi rapidement." sourit Harry.

"Les faire souffrir aussi longtemps que possible, hein ? J'approuve. Nous devrions aller en Égypte parfois. Tu aimerais." commenta Achéron.

"Tu veux juste te vanter auprès de ton cousin que tu es le familier du gardien du contrat des serpents." Harry le tapota sur la tête.

Le tourment de Vernon Dursley à propos des mystérieuses lettres dura plus d'une semaine, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne craque et embarque sa famille dans une chevauchée folle à travers le pays qui les arrêta finalement dans une cabane abandonnée pendant une violente tempête.

Harry paraissait tout aussi choqué que le reste des Dursley, mais intérieurement, il hurlait de rire. Il était certain que ça avait à voir avec la magie, mais il s'amusait trop pour se soucier de ce point.

Juste avant minuit, il se souvint que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Dans quelques secondes, il allait avoir onze ans.

Juste au moment où l'horloge finissait de carillonner, un battement bruyant réveilla les habitants de la cabane.

Harry fut impressionné quand la porte fut éjectée de ses gonds et qu'un homme immense avec de longs cheveux et portant un large manteau en fourrure entra.

"Arrière, je suis armé !" Vernon empoignait un fusil dans ses mains, mais Harry pouvait sentir la peur qui suintait hors de lui.

"Oh du calme, Dursley espèce de vieux pruneau." L'homme plia sans effort le canon du fusil et l'arracha des mains de Vernon.

"Mince." chuchota Harry. Il sembla que l'homme l'entendit car il se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Harry, te voilà. T'as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. T'étais une si petite chose à l'époque. J'ai un truc pour toi. J'ai du m'asseoir dessus parfois, mais il doit être encore bon." L'homme lui donna une grande boite. Dedans, il y avait un gros gâteau d'anniversaire pour lui.

À vrai dire, le gâteau était écrasé, mais le geste sincère toucha Harry. Penser que quelqu'un se souciait assez de lui pour se rappeler son anniversaire.

"Merci. Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je demande, qui êtes vous ?" Harry décida finalement de céder à sa curiosité.

"Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Bien sur, tu sais tout à propos de Poudlard." dit fièrement l'homme.

"Pas vraiment. Ils n'aiment pas parler de la magie." Harry choqua non seulement Hagrid, mais aussi sa famille.

"Comment tu sais ça, garçon ?" Vernon plissa ses yeux déjà petits.

"Achéron me l'a dit, bien sur." ricana Harry. Le serpent se montrait habituellement quand il entendait son nom. Et effectivement, le serpent passa sa tête en dehors du T-shirt.

Sa tante hurla comme une banshee et se précipita hors de la pièce qu'elle et Vernon partageaient, pendant que les deux Dursley mâles pâlirent quand Harry gratta gentiment le serpent et commença à lui siffler.

"Mince alors, tu es un fouchelangue." Hagrid était choqué de cela. Harry Potter possédait ce qui était considéré de nos jours comme le plus sombre des dons. Non seulement ça, mais il avait avec lui un serpent magique très dangereux.

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu cette chose avec toi, garçon ?" Vernon réussit finalement à être assez en colère pour surpasser sa peur.

"Depuis que nous sommes allés au zoo. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas une personne revancharde, ou il t'aurait rendu visite dans ton sommeil." Vernon pâlit encore et s'enfuit, son fils sur ses talons.

"Harry, je dois te prévenir, la plupart des personnes magique ne voient pas d'un bon œil les fourchelangues." dit prudemment Hagrid.

"Vous en êtes un ?" demanda précautionneusement Harry.

"Je ne dirais pas que j'aime ces petites bêtes. Aussi, le seul autre parleur que je connais n'arrange pas beaucoup la réputation." soupira Hagrid.

"Qui est ce ?" Harry était surpris d'entendre qu'un autre parleur vivait dans ce pays.

"Il était un mage très noir, Harry. Aussi noir qu'il était possible de l'être. Il y a quelques années, il réunit une bande de fidèles et tenta de s'emparer du pouvoir. Des gens furent tués à droite et à gauche, tu ne pouvais plus savoir en qui avoir confiance." commença lentement Hagrid.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors ?" Harry était surpris que tant de mauvaises choses pouvaient être de la faute d'un seul magicien.

"Il fut détruit. Tes parents se battirent contre lui, aux côtés de beaucoup d'autres personnes, mais pour quelques raisons, il avait prit ta famille en cible. Tu étais caché, mais il avait réussi à te trouver. Il a tué tes parents, mais quand il a essayé de te tuer, son sort s'est retourné et l'a frappé à la place. C'est de là que vient ta cicatrice." finit Hagrid.

"Quel était son nom ?" Harry sentait qu'il méritait de connaître le nom de son premier mort.

"Tom Jedusor, mais il s'appelle lui-même Lord Voldemort." Hagrid frissonna en prononçant le dernier nom.

"Donc, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Harry.

"Va dormir. Demain, je t'emmènerais acheter tes affaires scolaires." lui dit Hagrid.

"On peut vraiment avoir tout ça dans Londres ?" Harry fixait la longue liste d'étranges objets qui accompagnait sa lettre d'inscription.

"Si tu sais où chercher." Hagrid fit un clin d'œil.

"Étrange, j'aurais pensé que les gens se seraient agglutinés autour de toi, considérant ta célébrité." songea Hagrid alors qu'ils traversaient le Chaudron Baveur indemnes.

La vérité était qu'Harry avait utilisé un Henge pour se changer en un garçon brun indescriptible et un genjutsu sur Hagrid pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

"Bienvenu sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry." sourit Hagrid alors qu'ils entraient dans le quartier commercial d'Angleterre.

"Les gobelins sont de bons forgerons, alors ?" demanda Harry à son guide alors qu'il voyageait vers sa voûte.

"Les meilleurs." dit fièrement le gobelin.

"Comment puis je commander quelque chose à faire pour moi ?" demanda Harry tandis que Hagrid le fixait étrangement.

"Je peux vous escorter jusqu'à note maître forgeron après votre retrait d'argent. Votre commande sera calculée et le montant approprié sera retire de votre voûte. Soyez averti, les enchantements gobelins sont assez chers." répliqua Gripsec dans un ton d'affaire.

"Harry, de quoi exactement as tu besoin ?" Hagrid était curieux.

"Pas grand chose, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas à l'apothicaire et à la librairie pour moi ? Je vous rejoins au magasin de robes dès que j'ai fini ici." Harry jeta à l'homme imposant un regard suppliant.

"Vous avez dit vouloir commander une arme." Le maître forgeron était un gobelin bourru sentant la fumée et l'huile d'affûtage.

"Pas exactement une arme. J'ai besoin de trois cent de ça, une centaine de ça et cent de ceux là." Harry donna au gobelin des schémas pour des shuriken, des kunai et des pièges.

"Aussi, je n'aurais pas besoin d'enchantements, affûtez les juste avant la livraison et ajoutez une caisse d'huile." Le gobelin était choqué par la commande. Jamais dans sa carrière il ne lui avait été demandé de faire quelque chose d'aussi… ordinaire.

"Bien, une commande est une commande, laissez moi voir, acier à haute teneur en carbone, plus la main d'œuvre… ça reviendra aux alentours de six cent galions." calcula le gobelin en quelques secondes.

"Ça semble un peu cher." se plaignit Harry.

"Le coût de l'acier seul est de deux cent. Aussi, cela va nécessiter des moules et des outils spéciaux. Il est bon que vous ayez les procédés manuscrits décrits ici, ou j'aurais ajouté cent galions en recherches. Soyez assuré que votre commande sera de la plus haute qualité possible." répondit le gobelin qui regarda l'enfant humain s'éloigner. Il était étrange, lui.

"Excusez moi; avez vous un set de calligraphie ?" Encore une fois, Harry surprit Hagrid avec une requête inhabituelle dans le magasin.

L'homme farfouilla un peu partout, mais trouva finalement un ensemble professionnel.

"La dernière chose qu'il reste est une baguette et il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour ça qu'Ollivander." Hagrid était content qu'ils aient finalement terminé.

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Après deux heures, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé une baguette, même si on en était très proche.

"Hmm, peut-être avez vous besoin de quelque chose de différent, M. Potter. J'ai reçu quelques échantillons d'amis à l'étranger. Peut être que l'une d'elle vous choisira." Ollivander se retira dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec une boite contenant une douzaine de baguettes. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry sentit qu'il avait trouvé sa baguette.

"C'est l'une des baguettes les plus inhabituelles. Bois de houx et cheveu d'une Yukionna (femme des neiges). Une combinaison expérimentale, si vous voulez. Je vais devoir vous demander de me décrire régulièrement son fonctionnement." sourit étrangement Ollivander.

"Combien ?" Harry prit son porte-monnaie.

"Vos rapports seront un paiement suffisant. Je suis curieux de voir combien cette baguette va réagir dans votre main, M. Potter." répliqua Ollivander avec un geste de la main.

"C'était une étrange journée." Harry finit par s'effondrer dans son lit.

Le mois restant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry aille à l'école fut dépensé dans l'étude de ses livres d'école ou, pour mieux s'exprimer, dans le fait qu'Harry alla s'entraîner en laissant une douzaine de Kage Bunshin sur les livres.

"Je peux le manger, maître ?" Achéron fixait avidement le crapaud qui s'était introduit dans le compartiment pendant qu'il achetait des bonbons.

"C'est probablement l'animal de quelqu'un, Achéron. De plus, je t'ai nourri ce matin." Harry avait effectivement acheté une boite de souris à l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse.

"Excuse moi, tu n'aurais pas vu… Neville, ici." Une fille avec des cheveux bruns broussailleux entra et prit le crapaud. Un garçon nerveux au visage rond les rejoignit un moment plus tard.

"Trevor, te voila." Le garçon était clairement soulagé de voir son animal.

"Prenez un siège." sourit Harry aux deux.

"Salut, je suis Hermione Granger." s'introduisit la fille. "Neville Londubat." chuchota également le garçon.

"Enchanté. Harry Potter." Deux halètements choqués suivirent.

"Vraiment ?" Hermione frissonna pratiquement de respect.

"Oui, je le suis et oui, tout ce qui est écrit sur moi dans ces bouquins est faux à part ma parenté." Harry eut un sourire narquois à l'air scandalisée qu'elle lui donna quand il avait dit ça.

"Tout ne peut pas être faux." insista t'elle obstinément.

"Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a que trois choses de vraies. Mon nom, mes parents et le fait que Voldemort s'est évaporé quand il a essayé de me tuer. Tout le reste, c'est au mieux de la pure spéculation, au pire des foutaises." Cette fois, elle ne put offrir de réponse.

"Un conseil. Tu es une née-de-moldus, exact ?" demanda Harry et elle hocha la tête nerveusement.

"Il serait sage de modérer ton ardeur. Tous les sangs-pur ne sont pas aussi gentils que Neville ici pressent, et certains ne prendraient pas bien, si tu veux bien m'excuser, qu'une sang-de-bourbe leur soit supérieure." Les mots d'Harry firent haleter Neville.

"Si je disais ce mot, ma grand-mère me lancerait un recurvite dans la bouche." marmonna Neville.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas; je ne suis pas un mec qui se préoccupe la pureté du sang. Je te donne juste un conseil d'ami." sourit Harry à une Hermione pensive.

"Je le garde à l'esprit. Tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'attendais." admit-elle.

"Je sais." sourit Harry, pensant au quatrième compartiment de sa malle, remplie d'armes ninja et de plus d'une douzaine de bouteilles de venin de serpent.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore et trois garçons entrèrent.

"J'ai entendu qu'Harry Potter était dans ce train, c'est toi ?" demanda un garçon blond avec un visage affilé et un ton aristocratique.

"Non. Si tu le trouves, tu pourrais m'avoir son autographe ?" sourit ardemment Harry.

Le blond renifla et s'en alla.

"Pourquoi lui as tu menti ?" demanda Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Neville, pourquoi ne répondrais tu pas ?" Harry se tourna vers le garçon timide.

"Euuh, c'était Draco Malfoy. Sa famille soutenait Vous-Savez-Qui pendant la dernière guerre. Quand il est tombé, son père a clamé qu'il était sous le sort d'Imperium et a évité la prison. Grand mère dit qu'il a du payer de gros pots de vin pour ça." répondit Neville.

"Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?" Harry se tourna vers une Hermione sur le cul.

"Comment en sais-tu autant ?" sourcilla t'elle.

"Là, tu peux emprunter ceux là." Harry sortit deux livres. L'un était appelé 'Sorciers et étiquettes', et l'autre était 'Les familles magiques modernes et leurs ancêtres'.

Au même moment, le conducteur annonça qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Poudlard.

"Oh, je devrais retourner dans mon compartiment. Merci pour les livres, Harry." Hermione se leva.

"À toute. Neville, j'ai lu que nos parents étaient des amis proches. Envie de perpétuer une tradition familiale ? Harry tendit sa main vers le garçon.

"J'aime ça." Neville sembla perdre un peu de sa nervosité tandis qu'il serrait sa main.

"Ils ont une magie forte, maître. Ils feront de grands alliés." commenta Achéron.

"Je suis d'accord. Maintenant, voyons voir quelle sorte de chaos nous pouvons causer dans cette école." ricana Harry.

"Ils ne vont pas savoir ce qui va les frapper." frissonna Achéron d'anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

"Les premières années, professeur McGonagall." Hagrid guida le groupe de nouveaux étudiants au delà du lac et à travers le château.

McGonagall était une sorcière semblant vraiment stricte, et tout le monde se raidit sous son regard.

"Bienvenus à Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous serez répartis dans vos maisons respectives. Durant votre séjour ici, ces maisons seront un peu comme une seconde famille. Vos réussites feront gagner des points à vos maisons, tandis que chaque infraction au règlement vous fera perdre des points. A la fin de l'année, la maison avec le plus de point remportera la coupe des quatre maisons, un grand honneur.

La cérémonie de répartition commencera dans quelques minutes devant le reste de l'école, donc je vous suggère de vous arranger pendant que vous attendez." McGonagall s'en alla.

Pendant ce temps, Harry préparait son esprit. Dans Naruto, il avait lu qu'un clan ninja pouvait contrôler l'esprit des gens et lire leurs pensées. S'attendant à ce que quelque chose de similaire existe dans le monde magique, Harry utilisa des ombres imaginaires pour cacher ses pensées, suivant le credo qu'un shinobi est invisible. Bien sur, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si sa méthode était efficace, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Après tout, il avait des secrets qu'il voulait protéger.

Pendant qu'il se préparait, McGonagall était revenue et les guida vers un hall massif.

Le hall était rempli d'étudiants assis sur quatre longues tables, mais ce qui attrapa leurs yeux fut le plafond, ou ce qui apparut comme une absence de celui-ci. Le plafond ressemblait au ciel dehors.

'Il y a une illusion.' pensa Harry pendant qu'il attendait que la cérémonie de répartition commence.

'Un chapeau parlant ? Les sorciers sont bizarres.' ricana Harry alors que la répartition commençait.

Hermione finit à Gryffondor, tout comme Neville. Malfoy atterrit à Serpentard, ce qui n'était une surprise pour personne. Finalement, ce fut le tour d'Harry.

"Pourriez-vous enlever ces brumes, M. Potter ?" dit le chapeau après un moment sur sa tête.

'C'est mieux. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu l'occlumencie employée comme ça.' dit le chapeau dans son esprit cette fois.

'Occlumencie ?' Harry essaya le nouveau mot précautionneusement.

'Oui, c'est l'art de protéger votre esprit contre les intrusions. Maintenant, votre méthode est bonne, mais elle ne protège pas votre esprit, elle le cache simplement. Toutefois, si je n'ai pas pu trouver vos pensées, je doute que quelqu'un d'autre le puisse. Maintenant, la répartition. Votre ruse est certainement votre plus grand trait de caractère, mais vous possédez aussi bien les qualités des autres maisons. Une tache bien difficile.' songea le chapeau.

'Et Gryffondor ?' répliqua Harry.

'Vous possédez les qualités que cette maison recherche, mais ce ne sont pas vos traits les plus forts. Pourquoi demandez vous cette maison ?' demanda le chapeau.

'Eh bien, mes amis sont là bas et, de plus, un shinobi n'attire pas l'attention. N'importe quelle autre maison me mettrait sous étroite surveillance.' Harry en savait assez à propos de l'image du garçon-qui-a-survécu pour savoir ce que le monde magique pensait de lui.

'Vrai, les choses seront plus compliquées pour vous dans n'importe quelle autre maison, surtout Serpentard. Très bien, envoyons un serpent dans la tanière des lions.' répliqua le chapeau avec un soupir mental avant de crier "Gryffondor."

Harry enleva le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors, s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ses yeux bougeant rapidement vers la table des professeurs. A ce moment, le directeur se leva.

"Bienvenus ! dit il. "Bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant de commencer notre banquet, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Et les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Merci !"

Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent à l'entente des mots étranges, mais il choisit de ne rien dire.

À la place, il se concentra sur la nourriture nouvellement apparue.

"Ahem… juste quelques mots de plus maintenant que nous sommes nourris et hydratés. J'ai quelques instructions de début d'année à vous donner. Les premières années doivent prendre note que la forêt dans les limites du domaine est interdite à tous les élèves. Et quelques un de nos plus anciens étudiants feraient bien de s'en souvenir." Dumbledore s'était levé alors que le dessert disparaissait.

"Notre concierge, M. Rusard, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la magie ne doit pas être utilisée entre les classes dans les couloirs. Les essais de Quidditch seront tenus la seconde semaine du trimestre. Quiconque serait intéressé de jouer dans l'équipe de sa maison devra contacter madame Bibine. Et pour finir, je dois vous dire que cette année, le troisième étage de l'aile droite est interdit à tout ceux qui ne veulent pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances." Ceci attira l'attention d'Harry. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait plus que ça quand il croisa les yeux de Dumbledore.

Après cette annonce assez sombre, Dumbledore demanda à ce qu'ils chantent l'hymne de l'école, mais tous d'une façon différente. Une fois cela fait, les préfets les guidèrent jusqu'à leurs dortoirs.

La première semaine fut une succession d'expériences nouvelles pour Harry. La magie était très différente des techniques shinobi, et comme le découvrit Harry après avoir vaporisé son allumette en métamorphose, demandait beaucoup moins d'énergie.

L'un dans l'autre, la semaine fut agréable, sa première classe de potion mise à part. Harry était très impatient d'assister à cette classe. Toutes ces potions dangereuses lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Il avait découvert plus de cinquante substances utiles pour enduire ses armes avec juste les ingrédients.

Toutefois, le professeur était difficilement idéal. Le professeur Snape était un grand homme blême avec de longs cheveux noirs qui voilaient son visage comme un rideau.

Quand il prit le rouleau, il fit une pause au nom d'Harry.

"Ah oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité."

Plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent à cela.

"Potter." demanda Snape après qu'il ait fini sa courte introduction. "Qu'obtiens-je si je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?" Harry sentit un picotement dans sa tête tandis qu'il fixait Snape dans les yeux.

"La goute du mort vivant. C'est une potion de sommeil très puissante. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, monsieur, j'ai une question à propos d'une potion." Harry nota la brève trace de surprise chez l'homme, mais Snape hocha la tête, curieux de voir ce que voulait le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

"J'ai lu quelque chose sur une potion utilisant des carapaces de scarabée, des plumes d'Ibis et du venin d'aspic. Est-ce vrai ?" Harry vit les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller sous le choc.

"C'est une ancienne potion égyptienne utilisée dans les pièges. C'est mortel même à petites doses." La réponse de Snape surprit les étudiants. Comment Potter connaissait quelque chose comme ça ?

"Heureusement pour vous, nous ne ferons pas de potions aussi complexes avant votre sixième année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Voici les instructions. Mettez vous par paire et commencez." Snape détourna ses yeux d'Harry.

Harry aborda Neville et remercia ses réflexes aigus et rapides quand Neville essaya de mettre les piquant de porc-épic au mauvais moment, leur potion fut correctement faite.

"Merci pour ton aide, Harry." Neville lui sourit timidement alors qu'ils sortaient du cours de potion.

"N'en parle pas. Tu n'es pas si mauvais, Neville, tu as juste besoin d'y croire." Harry avait clairement vu que le plus gros problème de Neville était la confiance en soi.

"Arrête de plaisanter, Harry. Je n'ai rien de spécial." Neville secoua la tête.

"C'est ce genre de pensées que tu dois refouler, Neville. Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Dix fois par jour, dis toi 'je suis un super sorcier.' Compris ?" Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers le garçon avec un regard sévère.

"Très bien." Neville hocha la tête nerveusement.

"Et n'aie pas peur de me parler de quelque chose qui te gêne. Toi aussi, Hermione." La fille s'était aussi arrêtée devant eux.

"Bienvenus à votre première leçon de vol. Bien, qu'attendez vous, mettez vous à côté de votre balai, dépêchons maintenant." Les étudiants se dépêchèrent d'obéir, et rapidement, chacun fut aligné à côté des vieux balais.

Les choses allèrent bien jusqu'à ce que Neville, qui était à côté d'Harry, décolla et si le mouvement rapide d'Harry ne l'avait pas agrippé, qui aurait pu dire ce qui se serait passé.

"Merci Harry." chuchota Neville de gratitude.

"Bien maintenant, qui est partant pour une petite course ? Rien d'exorbitant, juste aller jusqu'au lac et revenir." Madame Bibine se tourna vers les étudiants.

Malfoy fit immédiatement un pas en avant.

"M. Malfoy. Quelqu'un de Gryffondor ?" elle se tourna vers l'autre moitié de la classe.

"Je vais le faire." Harry s'avança d'un pas, déterminé à voir à quelle vitesse pouvait aller le vieux balai.

"À vos marques, prêts, partez." Les deux garçons décollèrent, poussant leurs balais dans leurs limites.

"Tu voles bien, Malfoy." dit Harry une fois qu'ils furent revenus.

"Toi aussi, Potter. Tu penses rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine ?" Malfoy était surpris qu'Harry le complimente après lui avoir joué un tour dans le train.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

Ce fut après la leçon de sortilège suivante que la tranquillité d'Harry et de ses amis fut bousculée. Harry marchait avec Neville, parlant du cours qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir, quand Hermione les bouscula et s'enfuit.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hermione ?" sourcilla Neville.

"J'imagine qu'elle ne peut pas supporter la vérité." dit Ron Weasley, un grand rouquin qui était dans leur dortoir

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" Harry se tourna vers lui.

"Juste que personne ne pouvait la supporter parce qu'elle est une miss je-sais-tout." répliqua Ron avec suffisance, seulement pour ensuite pâlir comme un drap et faire un pas en arrière.

"Ron, si tu insultes encore mes amis, tu le regretteras." Après ça, Harry s'élança, Neville sur ses talons.

Ils apprirent par d'autres filles qu'Hermione était en train de pleurer dans les toilettes et voulait être seule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, Harry ?" la timidité habituelle de Neville s'atténua à cause de son inquiétude pour son autre amie. Ils étaient assis dans la grande salle pour le banquet d'Halloween, mais n'avaient aucun appétit.

"Donne-lui du temps, Neville. Une fois qu'elle se sera calmée, nous la laisserons parler des couillons sans cervelle." Harry lança un bref regard à Ron.

Soudainement, le professeur Quirell, le professeur de DCFM se précipita dans la salle, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

"Un troll… dans les donjons… je voulais vous prévenir." Après cela, il s'évanouit.

La panique succéda à ces mots. Heureusement, Dumbledore réussit à les calmer.

"Préfets, escortez vos maisons jusqu'aux dortoirs." ordonna Dumbledore.

"Harry, Hermione ne sait pas à propos du troll." Neville s'était tourné vers lui alors qu'ils marchaient avec les autres premières années vers la tour de Gryffondor.

"Viens." Harry le tira hors du rang et les deux se faufilèrent rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes pour filles juste à temps pour entendre un cri.

Ils coururent comme des dératés, et en entrant, ils se figèrent d'effroi pendant un moment.

Hermione était blottie dans un coin, pendant que le troll surgissait au dessus d'elle, la massue en l'air.

'Je vais devoir utiliser ça. Espérons que ça marche.' Harry arma sa main.

"Senei Jashuu." Plus d'une douzaine de serpent sortirent de sa manche, s'enroulèrent étroitement autour du troll et arrêtant sa main qui descendait.

Hermione regarda avec un mélange de crainte et de respect pendant qu'Harry formait un signe avec sa main et l'un des serpents s'enroula autour du cou du troll dans une secousse soudaine, l'étranglant.

Neville allait dire quelque chose quand les serpents partirent en fumée. Le troll, maintenant libéré, s'effondra comme un château de carte.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que…" commença à demander Hermione, mais Harry l'arrêta.

"Plus tard. Venez ici et tenez vous." Harry les tira vers lui et forma un seul signe avec sa main.

"Nimpo : Meisai Gakure." Hermione et Neville eurent un choc notable quand leurs corps commencèrent à devenir transparents.

"Suivez moi et restez calmes." chuchota Harry tandis que de nombreux professeurs se précipitaient dans les toilettes et fixaient avec surprise le troll. Pendant ce temps, Harry et ses amis se faufilèrent hors de la pièce, caches par l'illusion d'Harry.

"Comment fais tu tout ça, Harry ? Quelle sorte de sort était ce ?" Hermione le fixa avec des yeux inquisiteurs dès qu'ils furent loin des yeux indiscrets.

"C'est une longue histoire. Venez; trouvons un endroit plus intime pour parler." Harry les guida jusqu'à une salle de classe qu'Harry savait vide.

"Bon, c'est comme…" commença Harry, mais Neville l'interrompit.

"Harry, il y a un gros serpent qui vient vers toi." Le garçon fixait le long serpent noir avec une peur évidente.

"Oh, c'est juste Achéron." Harry sourit et se courba pour prendre le serpent. Il glissa dans sa manche jusqu'à ce que sa tête sorte du col.

"J'allais vous prévenir à propos du troll, mais on dirait que vous l'avez trouvé." siffla Achéron.

"Qui l'a laissé entrer ?" siffla Harry en retour, ignorant les mines choquées de ses amis.

"Celui avec le turban." répondit Achéron.

"Il semblerait que Quirell ait laissé entrer notre ami odorant dans le château." sourit Harry d'un air satisfait.

"Harry, je ne sais pas combien de surprise je peux encore supporter." se plaignit Neville.

"D'accord. Donc, comme je le disais…" étape par étape, Harry expliqua où il avait appris ses techniques shinobi, et jusqu'où il était allé.

"Tu penses qu'on pourrait les apprendre aussi ?" demanda nerveusement Hermione.

"Je ne vois pas d'objections. Mais ça demande plus que mémoriser un sort, Hermione. Ça demande beaucoup de pratique pour apprendre les techniques, même les plus simples. Donc si tu en fais trop, ça peut vraiment t'abîmer. Je me souviens de la première fois que je me suis vidé. J'ai passé trois jours au lit, à peine capable de bouger un doigt." les prévint Harry.

"Je serais prudente. S'il te plait, Harry." Hermione lui fit des yeux de petits chiots.

"D'accord. Neville, tu en es ?" Harry se tourna vers le troisième membre du groupe.

"Bien sur. Mais on commence doucement, d'accord ?" grimaça légèrement Neville.

Les deux prirent leurs leçons de shinobi avec beaucoup de zèle, même si leurs progrès étaient lents.

"Ne soyez pas découragés, ça m'a prit trois ans avant d'arriver là où je suis." les encouragea Harry alors qu'ils s'exerçaient à marcher sur les murs.

"Tu vas rester ici pour Noël, Harry ?" lui demanda Hermione tout en étant suspendue au plafond. Sans surprise, son contrôle du chakra était meilleur que celui d'Harry, mais en comparaison, elle avait des réserves significativement plus faibles.

Neville prit un peu plus de temps, mais il réussit lui aussi.

"Ouais. On se reverra quand vous reviendrez. Souvenez-vous de pratiquer le Henge quand vous serez chez vous." leur dit Harry.

"Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie chez nous." lui rappela Hermione.

"Je me suis entraîné presque tout les jours ces trois dernières années, Hermione. Personne n'est venu m'embêter pour ça." Harry haussa les épaules devant le regard perplexe.

"Très bien dans ce cas. J'essaierais de le maîtriser avant de revenir." Elle marcha vers le sol. Harry aurait simplement basculé, mais elle ne contrôlait pas encore assez son chakra pour améliorer son corps.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand nous ne serons pas là ?" demanda Neville, toujours à s'entraîner à former les signes. Sa dextérité avait décollée comme une fusée depuis qu'il avait commencé l'entraînement.

"Essayer de trouver mon affinité élémentaire. Puisque nous n'avons pas de papier testeur, je vais devoir le faire à la manière forte. Essayer les cinq et voir laquelle passe le mieux." répondit Harry.

"Amuse-toi bien." Neville hocha la tête et retourna à son exercice.

"D'où est ce que vous sortez toute cette nourriture ?" Harry remarqua les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, les autoproclamés agents du chaos dans Poudlard. Ils étaient en ce moment assis dans la salle commune à manger une pile généreuse de sucreries.

"Juste un arrêt rapide aux cuisines. T'en veux ?" l'un des deux lui offrit une pastille.

"Non merci. Je ne préfère pas recevoir de la nourriture de vous deux. Vous pourriez me dire où sont les cuisines." Harry repoussa la pastille.

"Et pourquoi le ferions nous ?" L'autre semblait désappointé que la farce évidente ait ratée.

"Vous connaissez un moyen d'entrer dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ?" Harry répondit par une question.

"Nous pouvons savoir." répondirent ils ensemble.

"Un marché, alors. Aimeriez-vous relâcher un paquet de serpents en tant que cadeau de bienvenu pour nos amis Serpentards ?" Maintenant, les jumeaux se mirent à sourire comme des déments.

"Et tu serais capable de fournir ces créatures glissantes ?" demandèrent ils.

"Une cinquantaine. Une fois que je vous les aurais donné, ils disparaîtront dans deux heures, donc venez me voir juste avant de faire votre blague. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne mordront personne." répondit Harry.

Suivant les instructions des jumeaux, Harry trouva rapidement la cuisine. C'était une grande pièce, remplie de petites créatures avec de longues oreilles.

'Des elfes de maison. Bon, ça s'explique.' Harry les reconnut grâce à son livre sur la culture magique.

"Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?" Un elfe s'approcha rapidement de lui.

"Vous connaissez le château par cœur, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Harry et l'elfe hocha ardemment la tête.

"Alors, connaîtriez-vous un endroit où je pourrais étudier ce que je veux sans être dérangé ?" demanda Harry mais cette fois, l'elfe fut réticent.

"Je jure que je ne vais étudier aucune magie sombre." Cela sembla rassurer l'elfe et il décrivit une salle spéciale au septième étage.

Harry le remercia et alla tester ça.

'J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour apprendre à être un shinobi.' pensa Harry alors qu'il passait trois fois à côté du mur opposé à la tapisserie du sorcier apprenant à danser aux trolls, son esprit concentré sur ce qu'il voulait.

Quand il passa pour la troisième fois, une simple porte en bois apparut. Il entra, seulement pour s'arrêter d'émerveillement.

Il était dans une grande cour, complétée par un ciel bleu et des arbres. Il y avait même une cité derrière la clôture. Il y avait un grand parcours d'obstacle d'un côté de la cours et nombreuses cibles de l'autre côté. Une table était chargée de kunai et de shuriken. Toutefois, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de cité. A part une faible brise, aucun son ne pouvait être entendu. Décidant d'explorer, il entra dans le bâtiment à côté de la cours. Il passa devant salles de classe et atteignit une librairie avec des centaines de parchemins enroulés alignés sur des étagères.

"J'adore la magie !" cria t'il alors qu'il empoignait le premier rouleau.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

"Tu as eu mon cadeau, Harry ?" demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils furent dans la salle commune.

"Oui merci. Je ne les avais pas lu, ceux là." Elle lui avait offert les trois premiers volumes de Naruto.

"J'ai vos cadeaux dans ma malle. Viens." Harry les guida jusqu'à son dortoir qui était vide.

"Harry, où as-tu eu ça ?" haleta Hermione en ouvrant la grande boite.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un sac à kunai qui allait sur la jambe, deux sacoches à accrocher à la hanche et un bandeau frontal. Le symbole était composé de trois éclairs.

"Ce sont de vraies armes, Harry." glapit Hermione quand elle se coupa avec un kunai.

"Exact. Tu as vingt kunai, cinquante shuriken, vingt notes explosives et une bouteille contenant des pilules de guerre et des pilules de régénération sanguine." Harry montra chaque objet.

"Harry, où tu as eu tout ça ? Les armes, je peux imaginer, mais les notes explosives et les médicaments ne sont pas des choses que tu peux facilement trouver." Elle se retourna vers lui une fois qu'elle eut tout rassemblé dans la boite.

"J'ai trouvé une salle. À la base, elle devenait ce que tu avais besoin qu'elle devenait. Donc, j'ai demandé une académie shinobi. J'ai tout trouvé à l'intérieur. Bien sur, j'ai dû tout faire. Ça coupe mon entraînement, mais un équipement approprié est tout aussi important." grimaça Harry.

"On peut la voir ?" Neville était aussi excité de voir une pièce comme ça.

"Ce soir. J'ai aussi eut un étrange cadeau de quelqu'un. Une cape d'invisibilité." ajouta Harry.

"Elles sont très rares, Harry." Neville était surpris que quelqu'un abandonne un artefact aussi puissant.

"Je ne vais peut être pas l'utiliser. Meisai Gakure est de loin plus utile." Harry haussa les épaules.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du château, une réunion différente se tenait.

"Donc, jusqu'où sont allées vos observations sur le jeune M. Potter ?" Dumbledore se tourna vers Snape et McGonagall.

"Il n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, Albus. Il est habituellement indifférent; vous auriez pu penser qu'il est asocial. Toutefois, quand il est avec ses amis, il parle, rit et joue comme n'importe quel autre garçon de son âge." commença McGonagall.

"Il a aussi une faculté stupéfiante pour éviter ou désamorcer les conflits. Ma maison ne le tient pas plus en horreur que n'importe quel autre Gryffondor." ajouta Snape.

"Il semble un peu solitaire, mais je ne vois aucun problème avec ça. Ses notes sont bonnes ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Ses notes de pratiques sont les meilleures de son année. Miss Granger est la seule qui le surpasse dans le travail théorique." McGonagall sourit fièrement.

"Bien que ça me fasse mal de l'avouer, il semble qu'il ait hérité de sa mère plus que ses yeux. Ses devoirs de potion sont exemplaires. Toutefois, il y a une chose sur lui qui me laisse perplexe. Il a des boucliers mentaux plutôt inhabituels." Les mots de Snape firent que les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

"Severus, je vous ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas utiliser la legilimencie sur les étudiants." éclata McGonagall.

"Je vous rassure, Minerva; Severus ne l'utilise pas sans bonne raison. Dans ce cas ci, je lui ai demandé de le faire pour déterminer l'état d'esprit d'Harry." intervint Dumbledore.

"J'ai été incapable de le faire, cependant. L'esprit du garçon n'est pas mieux protégé que n'importe quelle autre personne de son âge. Toutefois, une fois à l'intérieur de son esprit, je n'ai rien trouvé. Juste un grand vide noir. Pas une pensée passagère. Le garçon ne protège pas son esprit, il le cache." expliqua Snape.

"Une approche intéressante de l'occlumencie. Je me demande comment il a fait." songea Dumbledore.

"Si c'est tout, Albus, j'ai des cours demains." McGonagall se leva, tout comme Snape. Dumbledore les congédia et marcha vers une fenêtre.

"Que caches tu, Harry ?" soupira le vieil homme.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent dans une rafale d'études et d'entraînements pour le trio. Neville et Hermione avaient finalement réussi à maîtriser les trois techniques basiques et étaient occupés à explorer leur affinité élémentaire et à apprendre des techniques offensives de bas niveau.

Quant à Harry, il avait finalement ajouté des techniques réellement offensives à son arsenal. Il avait apprit deux techniques de vent et une de terre. Conformément à ses affinités.

La première était le Kamaitachi (grande percée), une technique qui créait un fort coup de vent qui pouvait propulser un ennemi plus loin ou même arracher des morceaux du sol si suffisamment de chakra était utilisé.

La seconde était le Kaze no Yaiba (lame de vent), une technique qui créait une épée invisible dans la main de l'utilisateur qui pouvait couper pratiquement tout. Par une implantation régulière de chakra, la lame pouvait passer d'une dague à une épée de six pieds de long.

La dernière était le Doryuu Heki (mur de terre), une technique de sol qui un mur solide de terre compacte pour protéger l'utilisateur. Encore une fois, en fonction du chakra utilisé, ça pouvait former tout depuis une petite barricade de six pieds jusqu'à un grand mur de cinquante pieds.

"Je pense que nous avons besoin de talents spéciaux. Quelque chose au-delà des compétences des ninja normaux. Quelque chose qu'un ninja de rang S pourrait avoir." proposa Neville pendant qu'ils se reposaient après une session d'entraînement à l'arme exténuante.

"Ça prendra du temps, sans parler du fait que ça sera très dangereux. Nous pourrions nous tuer si nous loupons quelque chose." De surprise, Harry se tourna vers le garçon.

"Si nous voulons devenir de grands ninja, nous devons prendre des risques." pressa Neville.

"Si tu le dis. Choisis ce que tu veux et étudie le prudemment. Recherche chaque danger possible ou effet secondaire." prévint Harry à son ami.

"Harry, je pensais à ta cicatrice. C'est une cicatrice maudite, exact ? Elle pourrait avoir des propriétés inconnues ou dangereuses que personne n'a découvert. Je dis qu'on devrait chercher aussi des méthodes de scellage qui marcheraient avec des trucs comme ça." ajouta Hermione.

"Très bien. Vous deux pouvez faire un Kage Bunshin pour rechercher les talents que vous voulez. Je vais travailler et en envoyer deux pour regarder les sceaux. Bien sur, ça prendra aussi du temps. Ils sont gourmands en chakra et je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser un sceau sur moi, si ?" rigola Harry.

Les examens finaux étaient passés, et à la surprise des garçons, Hermione leur avait demandé de l'aider avec sa propre technique.

"Tu es sûre que tu as étudié ça prudemment ?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils allaient dans la salle sur demande.

"Oui. Le rituel demande beaucoup de signes, mais rien de très complexe. Je suis sure que vous pouvez le faire. Ensuite, j'aurais besoin que vous traciez un sceau de Henge sur moi. Le seul effet secondaire que j'ai trouvé est un changement d'apparence." expliqua t'elle.

"Tu veux faire ça ?" Neville était occupé à parcourir ses notes, et fut surpris qu'elle veuille cette habilité parmi toutes les autres.

"Ça m'aidera à agrandir rapidement mes réserves de chakra, et aussi à améliorer mon affinité." défendit Hermione.

"Et toi Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu as choisi ?" Neville se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

"Actuellement, j'ai fait la première partie." Harry releva sa manche pour montrer un tatouage sur son bras gauche. "Un tatouage d'invocation. Je n'ai plus besoin de faire des signes désormais." sourit Harry.

"Quel est le reste ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à tracer le sceau principal sur le sol.

"La seconde est la capacité à invoquer l'épée de Kusanagi. Je me suis rendu compte, puisque je suis un invocateur de serpent, ça serait bien que j'aille dans cette direction. La troisième est la capacité d'utiliser les techniques de la mue et du vol de visage." La dernière partie choqua les deux autres.

"Bon, tout ce que j'ai à dire sur mon choix est que l'art est explosif." sourit sauvagement Neville.

"Ok, Harry. Tu dois maintenant peindre ces sceaux sur mon corps." Une Hermione toute rouge enleva ses vêtements alors qu'Harry prenait le set de calligraphie et commençait à peindre les sceaux demandés.

"Très bien Neville. Mets autant de chakra que tu peux dans les sceaux." Harry commença à former des signes avec la main alors que l'ensemble de sceaux commençaient à s'illuminer de blanc.

"Scellage." Harry poussa son propre chakra pendant qu'il activait le sceau. Une lumière éblouissante remplit la pièce à l'instant où ses mains touchèrent le sol.

Un moment plus tard, ayant fait partir les points dans leurs yeux, les deux garçons se tournèrent pour voir si Hermione allait bien.

"Elle est en parfaite santé, comme prévu." Neville utilisa une technique basique de diagnostique sur elle.

"Dieu merci. Quand elle disait que son apparence allait changer, elle ne plaisantait pas." siffla Harry.

La peau d'Hermione avait changé pour un bleu pale et était bien plus rugueuse au toucher qu'une peau normale. Ses cheveux bruns touffus avaient raccourcis et avaient tourné au bleu sombre. Le plus gros choque était les six branchies sur les cotés de son cou.

"Ça a marché ?" Hermione se réveilla en chancelant, montrant une bouche remplie de dents pointues.

"Ouais. Félicitations, shark-girl." ricana Harry alors qu'elle remettait ses vêtements.

"Très drôle, les mecs. Maintenant, tracez un sceau de Henge sur moi pour que je puisse sortir et aller dormir." grinça t'elle en réponse.

"Ok. J'ai mis assez de chakra pour que ça fonctionne pendant trois heures. Après ça, ça commencera à prendre dans le tien." Dans un nuage de fumée, son ancienne apparence réapparut.

"Ça prendra du temps avant de s'y habituer. Et vous faites quand les vôtres ?" demanda t'elle.

"Pas avant l'année prochaine. La plupart de mes changements demandent de sérieuses transformations et un travail de sceau. J'ai besoin de faire plus de recherches, mais ça devrait être sur." répondit Harry.

"Je vais dépenser mon été à recueillir de l'argile. J'ai toujours besoin de rechercher certaines choses à compléter." ajouta Neville.

"Très bien. Venez, tout ces sceaux sont fatigants." bailla Harry.

"On se voit l'année prochaine. Entraînez vous bien." Harry se sépara de ses amis à la gare et se dirigea vers son oncle qui l'attendait.

"Tu as quelque chose à dire, garçon ?" L'homme obèse nota que son neveu le fixait une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture.

"Juste ça. Si tu me traites de quelque façon que ce soit cet été, ils t'appelleront Morsure-de-serpent Dursley." Vernon pâlit un peu en se rappelant le dangereux reptile qu'Harry avait révélé l'été dernier.

Sans un mot, il démarra la voiture. Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence complet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

"Tu sembles troublé maître." Achéron se tourna vers Harry qui lisait un livre de potions.

"Je réfléchissais. Je n'ai pas reçu une seule lettre d'Hermione ou de Neville. Je comprendrais si Hermione avait des difficultés à m'envoyer un hibou, mais j'espérais au moins une avancée dans leurs entraînements, ou des questions sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi." Harry ferma le livre et se leva.

"Peut être ne veulent ils pas risquer d'écrire quelque chose sur vos capacités. Les hiboux peuvent être interceptés, après tout." suggéra Achéron.

"C'est une possibilité." concéda Harry. La conversation fut interrompue par un coup à la porte.

"Entrez." Harry ne se tourna pas. Il pouvait dire que c'était son oncle

L'homme obèse nota le serpent paressant sur bureau et déglutit bruyamment avant de parler.

"Je voulais te parler à propos du dîner de ce soir." Vernon invitait un client potentiellement important et voulait que tout soit parfait.

"S'ils sont curieux, dis leur juste que je suis malade. Je vais rester discret." répondit brièvement Harry.

"Très bien alors." Vernon poussa un long soupir lorsque qu'il fut dehors.

Ce soir, la soirée avait commencée en bas. Harry fit un voyage rapide à la salle de bain, mais quand il revint, la pièce n'était pas vide.

"Qu'est ce qu'un elfe de maison fait ici ?" sourcilla Harry à la vue de la créature magique.

"Je suis venu vous prévenir, Harry Potter monsieur. Vous ne devez pas retourner à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux." piailla l'elfe.

"Achéron, chope-le." L'elfe frissonna au son du fourchelangue et donc ne réagit pas quand le serpent bondit derrière lui et s'enroula autour de lui, sa tête très proche de la gorge de l'elfe.

"Cette senteur sur toi… Malfoy, bien sur. Et qu'est ce que c'est ?" Harry fouilla dans la taie d'oreiller que l'elfe portait en guise de vêtements et retira un paquet de lettres attachées.

"C'était une erreur, elfe." siffla Harry lorsqu'il vit que les lettres étaient de la semaine dernière.

"J'essayais d'assurer votre sécurité." lutta l'elfe. N'étant plus capable de bouger, l'elfe ne pouvait plus faire de magie, et le serpent le mordrait s'il essayait de disparaître. Il savait que le reptile sentirait l'accumulation de magie.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un elfe pour assurer ma sécurité. Si je te revois, je te tuerais." Harry accentua ses mots par des intentions meurtrières.

"Relâche-le." dit-il à Achéron.

"Tu n'es pas si froid d'habitude, maître." Le serpent se tourna vers Harry qui s'asseyait pour lire ses lettres.

"C'est juste qu'il m'a mis en colère. Il me traitait comme un enfant impuissant et a eut le culot d'intercepter mes lettres." gronda Harry.

"Au yeux du monde, maître, tu es un enfant." lui rappela Achéron.

"Je dois aller à Londres demain." Harry se tourna vers son oncle le lendemain. Vernon était heureux qu'il ait réussi à conclure le gros contrat, donc il ne se plaignit pas beaucoup.

"Je reviendrais par mes propres moyens. A plus tard." Harry se sépara de son oncle près du Chaudron Baveur.

Il rencontra aussi bien les Granger que Neville et sa grand-mère à Gringotts.

"Harry, te voilà. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à nos lettres ?" Hermione lui donna une légère embrassade quand il arriva.

"Longue histoire. Je te raconterais plus tard." grimaça Harry pendant qu'ils gagnaient les voûtes alors qu'Hermione et ses parents allaient échanger quelques livres.

"Commençons les achats." grimaça Harry lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque.

Deux heures plus tard, tout ce qui restait à faire était les livres. Il ne fut pas facile d'y entrer, puisque la librairie était bondée de gens attendant de faire dédicacer un livre par Gilderoy Lockhart, un auteur célèbre.

Hermione et Neville sentirent la sensation du chakra qui était expulsé et se tournèrent vers Harry, curieux.

"Je n'aime pas être reconnu dans la foule." murmura Harry en retour.

Le reste de l'été se passa sans d'autres incidents et, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le trio était de retour à Poudlard.

"Donc, jusqu'où avez-vous été cet été ?" demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la salle sur demande.

"J'ai testé mes branchies. On avait été à la mer pendant deux semaines et c'était géant. J'ai réussi à maîtriser trois techniques d'eau." Hermione leur offrit un sourire spécial dents pointues.

"Range ça." Neville fouilla dans une petite bourse et en tira un petit morceau d'argile. Il la malaxa pendant un petit moment, et révéla un petit oiseau d'argile.

"J'ai découvert comment faire des figurines. J'ai juste besoin de la capacité d'insuffler le chakra dans l'argile. J'ai aussi réussi à calculer combien de chakra j'ai besoin pour chaque type." Neville sourit largement.

"J'ai surtout travaillé mon taijutsu et affiné mon contrôle." Harry haussa les épaules.

Le premier cours avec Gilderoy Lockhart, leur nouveau professeur de DCFM fut une déception totale pour le trio.

Après un long test sur Lockhart lui-même au lieu du sujet, l'homme eut la brillante idée de relâcher un paquet de pixies dans la classe.

Harry soupira alors que les pixies bourdonnaient autour de la classe. Il semblait que les créatures pouvaient sentir le danger et ne les ennuyaient pas, mais le reste de la classe se précipita dehors dès que la cloche sonna.

Lockhart se précipita dans son bureau, mais pas avant de leur avoir demandé de remettre les pixies dans leurs cages.

"Très bien, retournez dans vos cages. Vous vous êtes assez amusé pour aujourd'hui." cria Harry. Les pixies grommelèrent un peu, mais retournèrent dans leurs cages.

"Je me demande pourquoi elles t'écoutent, Harry ?" questionna Hermione une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

"La plupart des créatures magiques ont une perception de la magie plus aigue que les sorciers. J'imagine qu'elles ont senti quelque chose à propos de nous." supposa Harry avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Harry ?" sourcilla Hermione.

"Creevey." grogna Harry en formant un signe de la main et en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Neville rigola bruyamment.

"Mince, Harry déteste vraiment ce gosse. Utiliser le Sunshin comme ça…"

"Ce gosse le suit comme un taré depuis que nous sommes là. Le stress n'aide pas Harry." soupira Hermione.

"Ouais. Je dis qu'il résistera encore un mois avant de faire disparaître Creevey." ricana Neville.

"Neville, vraiment." rétorqua Hermione au garçon hilare. "Qu'est il arrivé au garçon timide qui cherchait son crapaud il y a un an ?"

"J'imagine que j'ai pris confiance." Neville haussa les épaules juste au moment où un petit garçon avec un appareil photo se précipitait vers eux.

"Ses sens se sont aiguisés." commenta Hermione. Colin devait être de l'autre côté du couloir quand Harry disparut.

"Bon entraînement aujourd'hui. Nos compétences se sont grandement améliorées." sourit Harry à ses amis alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs dortoirs.

"Viens… viens vers moi… laisse moi t'éventrer… laisse moi te déchirer… laisse moi te tuer…" Harry se figea alors qu'une faible voix parvenait à ses oreilles.

"Vous avez entendu ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Entendu quoi ?" Hermione se tourna vers lui.

"Une voix, juste là maintenant." répliqua Harry.

"Il n'y avait pas de voix, Harry. Seulement un faible sifflement, mais je croyais que c'était le vent." répondit Neville.

"Un sifflement ? Du fourchelangue. Il devait y avoir un serpent alors. Dans les murs." sourcilla Harry.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?" Hermione nota son expression.

"Rien de bon. Nous allons devoir intensifier notre entraînement. Utilisez des Kage Bunshin pour assister aux cours s'il le faut." dit Harry d'un ton dur.

Il fallut attendre Halloween pour qu'ils aient leur premier indice sur ce qu'Harry avait entendu.

La chatte du concierge fut trouvée pétrifiée et un message était écrit à côté.

"Donc, qu'est ce que la Chambre des Secrets, et quelle sorte de serpent peut pétrifier les gens ?" Ils étaient de retour dans la salle sur demande pour discuter des choses.

"Je ne sais rien à propos de la chambre, mais seulement une créature remplit ce critère. Un basilic." Les mots d'Harry firent frissonner les deux autres. Le basilic était l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses du monde magique.

"Donc, tu penses que la Chambre existe, alors ?" demanda nerveusement Neville.

"Ce n'est pas la question que tu devrais poser. La question est : où est-elle ? Mes serpents éclaireurs ont été incapables de trouver une trace de la bête ou de comment il est entré dans le couloir." dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. Le château était gigantesque et il y avait des kilomètres de tuyauterie qui le parcourait, même en ignorant ceux qui étaient trop petits pour laisser passer un gros serpent

"Et à propos de l'Héritier ? Je suppose que qui que ce soit; il doit être aussi fourchelangue." ajouta Hermione.

"Encore une fois, tu poses la mauvaise question. La question n'est pas de savoir qui est ce, mais comment il fait ça." dit Harry.

"Tu sais qui c'est ?" Hermione était surprise de cela.

"Bien sur. Après tout, après moi, il n'y a qu'un seul autre fourchelangue dans le monde. Voldemort." répondit Harry.

"Je pensais qu'il était mort." Hermione frissonna à l'idée que le plus terrifiant des mages noirs ne soit pas mort en fait.

"Qui sait ce qui s'est passé la nuit où il a essayé de me tuer. De plus, son nom implique la peur de la mort. Un maniaque comme lui a sûrement pris ses précautions pour une telle éventualité." songea Harry.

"Donc, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Neville.

"Entraînez vous dur et gardez l'œil. Si nous réussissons à trouver où se situe la Chambre, nous y irons et tuerons le basilic et son maître." dit fermement Harry.

"Bon, au moins quelque chose de bon est sorti de toute cette affaire." sourit légèrement Harry quand ils entendirent que Colin Creevey fut trouvé pétrifié.

"Harry, ce n'est pas gentil." Hermione lui lança un long regard.

"Tu ne dirais pas ça s'il te suivait toi." se défendit Harry.

La vie continua son cours jusqu'à début décembre quand il fut annoncé qu'un club de duel était formé.

Il s'avéra que Lockhart s'en occupait, assisté par Snape.

"Je me demande à quel point Snape est bon avec une baguette." chuchota Harry à ses amis. L'homme au teint cireux était rarement vu à utiliser sa baguette.

"C'était plutôt bon, en fait. Il semblerait qu'il a beaucoup d'expérience." murmura Neville.

Après la démonstration, Lockhart appela des volontaires pour une démonstration de défense.

Snape s'en mêla et mit Harry avec Malfoy.

Pendant que Lockhart leur babillait des instructions inutiles, il surprit Snape murmurer quelque chose à Draco.

Draco attaqua le premier, puisque Harry était supposé se défendre. Toutefois, il ne lança pas de sort de désarmement. Un long serpent noir sortit de sa baguette et se rua sur Harry.

Tout le monde fut surpris quand Harry se contenta de renifler.

"Grossière erreur, Draco." sourit Harry au garçon avant de laisser sortir une série de sifflements. Le serpent s'arrêta, puis se retourna et avança vers Draco à grande vitesse.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu frapper, Snape bondit et le fit disparaître. Tout le monde se tourna pour fixer ensuite Harry. Pendant qu'il descendait de la plateforme, les étudiants s'écartèrent en un large cercle pour le laisser passer.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry avait voulu que les gens sachent qu'il était fourchelangue.

"J'espérais que ça ferait réagir le véritable héritier. Un peu d'opinion négative ne m'inquiète pas." répondit calmement Harry.

"Ça fait bizarre." commenta Neville en examinant ses mains nouvellement altérées. Une bouche était maintenant visible sur chaque paume.

"Très bien. Voyons si je fais ça correctement." Harry se tenait près de lui, finissant ses propres modifications.

Il se plia en deux en soulevant la tête et en ouvrant une bouche incroyablement large. Deux mains émergèrent de l'intérieur et commencèrent à tirer et à la peau vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'Harry émerge, couvert d'une sorte de fluide clair dont les deux autres ne voulaient PAS disparaître la nature, mais pas si différent.

"Mince, ça m'a prit la moitié de mon chakra. J'imagine que je vais devoir être prudent quand j'utiliserais ça." Harry joignit ses mains et fit disparaître la peau qu'il venait de perdre.

"Et dire que je pensais que mon idée était dégueu." soupira Neville en regardant ses nouvelles mains buccales.

"Mes éclaireurs ont trouvé l'entrée. C'est dans les toilettes des filles du second étage. Ils ont vu une petite tête rousse ouvrir l'entrée et descendre." dit Harry en s'approchant de ses amis dans la salle commune.

Juste à ce moment, McGonagall entra et dit aux frères Weasley que leur sœur avait été emmenée dans la Chambre.

"Je pensais que tu disais qu'elle était descendue d'elle-même." s'interrogea Hermione alors qu'ils se précipitaient à la chambre.

"Il est toutefois évident qu'elle est contrôlée." répliqua Harry avant d'ouvrir l'entrée.

"Très bien, une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, vous vous précipitez sur les côtés et vous vous cachez. Je passerais devant et verrais ce qui se passe." les prévint Harry. La grande porte de la Chambre s'ouvrit et les trois ninja se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

Tout au bout, en dessous de la statue de Salazar Serpentard gisait une petite fille. Harry se souvint que son nom était Ginny ou quelque chose de similaire.

Quand il arriva près d'elle, une seconde personne sortit des ombres.

"Voldemort, je présume ?" railla Harry.

"Tu sembles en savoir plus que ce tu laisses apparaître, garçon." Le grand garçon perdit son sourire et lui lança un regard noir.

"La seule chose que je n'arrive pas à deviner est la façon dont tu as fait ça ?" admit Harry.

"Simple. Le journal. Cette fille idiote écrivait dedans depuis des mois. Lentement, je suis devenu suffisamment fort pour l'influencer et prendre alors complètement le contrôle. La vie de Ginny est presque partie et, avec ça, je serais complètement rétabli." ricana le jeune Voldemort.

"Où est ton petit animal ? Tu ferais mieux de l'appeler avant que je ne te tue à nouveau." sourit narquoisement Harry alors que Voldemort lui lançait un regard mauvais.

"Ça sera ta tombe, Potter." cracha-t-il en se tournant vers la statue. "Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard."

La bouche de la statue commença à s'ouvrir et quelque chose commença à en sortir.

Harry recula rapidement en arrière, donna le signal à Neville et ferma les yeux, se fiant à ses autres sens pour se guider.

La forme imposante du basilic émergea, fixant avidement le petit garçon devant lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait attaqué, un petit oiseau blanc surgit de derrière un pilier et se dirigea vers eux. Agissant par instinct, l'énorme reptile et claqua ses mâchoires dessus.

"Au revoir." chuchota Harry alors que Neville formait un seul signe.

Les yeux du basilique s'écarquillèrent un moment avant que sa tête n'explose, répandant du sang dans la salle.

"Comment ?" hurla de rage Voldemort alors que l'énorme carcasse s'écrasait au sol.

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais venu ici seul, si ?" sourit Harry alors que ses amis avançaient.

"Maintenant, débarrassons-nous de toi." Harry prit le journal. Voldemort essaya de le stopper, mais fut retint par deux paires de bras très puissants pour des gamins de douze ans.

"Fuuton : Kaze no Yaiba." Harry forma l'épée et jeta le journal en l'air. Avec une précision experte, il abattit sa main et trancha le livre en deux

Une fontaine d'encre jaillit des deux moitiés alors que Voldemort poussait un cri inhumain pendant que sa silhouette commençait à se dissoudre.

Neville souleva Ginny pendant qu'Hermione lui jetait un léger sort de sommeil par sécurité.

Juste à la sortie de la Chambre, toutefois, ils rencontrèrent le plus indésirable des visages. Lockhart se tenait là, souriant comme un lunatique et pointant vers eux sa baguette.

"Belle démonstration, vous trois. Je savais que vous suivre en bas serait payant. Ça sera mon meilleur livre. Il reste juste un détail mineur à régler. Vos souvenirs de tout ça." sourit l'homme en se préparant à lancer un sort.

Ensuite, il pâlit et laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol. Les intentions meurtrières du trio le faisaient suffoquer. Il ne pouvait même pas trembler.

"Tu penses être capable de lancer un sort de mémoire ?" Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

"Je vais probablement le rater, mais dans son cas, ça ne semble pas important. Au moins maintenant, nous savons comment il a fait toutes ces choses dans ses bouquins." Elle s'approcha de l'homme tremblotant et le frappa avec un sort de mémoire.

"Hello. Où sommes nous, et qui êtes vous ?" L'homme cligna des paupières après un long moment.

"Je pense que tu en as trop fait." sourit Neville.

"J'imagine aussi." Hermione le frappa avec un sort de sommeil et Harry le souleva.

"Nous allons les laisser dans le hall d'entrée. Laissons Lockhart prendre toute la gloire." Harry se tourna vers amis qui hochèrent la tête.

"C'était amusant, même si je n'ai pas fait grand-chose." sourit Hermione alors qu'ils se retiraient dans leur planque habituelle dans la salle sur demande.

"Ouais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un seul oiseau C-1 fasse autant de dégât. Grand-mère serait fière si elle savait." sourit largement Neville.

"Pas qu'elle, Neville. Tes parents le seraient aussi." sourit Harry au garçon. Neville leur avait dit ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, ce qui les avait rapprochés. D'une certaine façon, Harry sentait qu'il était plus chanceux. Voir ses parents encore vivants mais incapables de reconnaître leur fils devait être une véritable torture pour Neville.

L'école éclata de joie avec la nouvelle du sauvetage de Ginny par Lockhart, qui avait malheureusement perdu la mémoire dans l'expérience. La seule preuve de la vérité était deux moitiés d'un petit journal trouvé dans les poches de Lockhart.

"On se voit sur le Chemin de Traverse, hein ?" demanda Hermione quand ils sortirent de la gare de Londres.

"Bien sur. À la prochaine, les gars." Harry se sépara de ses amis pour rejoindre son oncle qui attendait dehors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre** **7**

Harry regardait avec confusion le flash d'information. C'était un avertissement au public qu'un dangereux prisonnier nommé Sirius Black s'était évadé.

"Ben tiens, ils ne disent pas d'où ce fou sort. Il pourrait dans la rue d'en bas pour ce qu'on en sait." s'exclama Vernon.

Harry se sentait confus. Sirius Black était mentionné comme un membre de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black dans son livre sur les familles magiques. Toutefois le livre n'en disait pas plus sur lui part le fait qu'il ait été le seul Black à Gryffondor.

"Au fait, tante Pétunia, j'ai besoin que tu signes ça." Harry tendit la permission pour les promenades à Pré-au-lard. La femme sembla réticente mais le signa rapidement.

"Harry, ma sœur va venir aujourd'hui." commença nerveusement Vernon. Sa sœur Marge détestait Harry, et prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre misérable.

"Ne pense pas que je vais me retourner et être un bon garçon juste parce qu'elle est là. Cette fois, si elle me pousse, je la pousse aussi." dit froidement Harry.

"Je vois. Combien demanderais-tu pour jouer le jeu ?" Vernon détestait être forcé de supplier comme ça, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

"Laisse-moi voir…" Harry fit quelques calculs mentaux.

"Au moins deux mille pour couvrir ça." Les yeux de Vernon sortirent de leurs orbites. Pourquoi diable avait-il besoin d'autant d'argent ?

"C'est un peu beaucoup." tenta de négocier Vernon.

"C'est mon offre, accepte la ou pas. Après, si tu n'achètes qu'un cadeau de noël à ton fils, ça n'explosera pas ton budget." Harry était très content de lui-même.

"D'accord. Je te paierais une fois Marge partie." Vernon ignora les protestations de Dudley. A la place, il sortit de la pièce pour s'habiller et aller accueillir sa sœur.

La semaine suivante fut une véritable épreuve pour le sang froid d'Harry. Marge franchit la ligne à ne pas dépasser avec Harry aussi souvent et aussi violemment que possible.

Heureusement pour la femme obèse, Harry réussit à endurer cette semaine sans riposter.

Au moment où Vernon et Marge étaient partis pour la gare, toutefois, Pétunia et Dudley se figèrent d'effroi quand Harry gronda bruyamment et fit un trou dans le mur de briques avec son poing.

"Je me sens mieux maintenant." Harry reprit une contenance et retourna à sa chambre.

"Est-ce que le blob est parti, maitre ?" Achéron avait donné à Marge un surnom plus amusant.

"Oui. J'aurais du demander plus d'argent. Deux milles livres ne valent pas de traiter avec cette garce pour un seul jour, encore mois une semaine entière." siffla froidement Harry.

"C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, Vernon." sourit Harry alors qu'il empochait une grosse liasse de billets.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec tout cet argent ?" Vernon était curieux.

"J'ai juste besoin d'acheter quelques affaires et je ne voulais pas dépenser mon argent pour ça." répondit Harry.

"Tu as ton propre argent ?" Vernon était choqué. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça.

"Ouais. Mon père vient d'une très vieille famille magique. Mes avoirs en liquide sont aux alentours de huit cent mille gallions." sourit Harry, attendant l'onde de choc.

"Ça fait combien en monnaie normale ?" Les petits yeux de Vernon brillaient d'avidité.

"C'est environ trois livres le gallion." Harry sourit en voyant les yeux de son oncle s'illuminer littéralement.

"Ne rêve pas, Vernon. Seules les personnes magiques peuvent accéder à une banque magique." Harry apprécia le fait de flinguer les petits rêves de l'homme.

"Je partirais un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Mes amis et moi avons décidé de traîner un peu dans Londres." dit Harry en s'en allant.

"Donc, de quoi d'autre avez-vous besoin ?" Harry se tourna vers ses amis alors qu'ils terminaient leurs achats. Le propriétaire de la librairie était tellement reconnaissant quand Hermione lui avait dit comment calmer le Monstrueux livre des Monstres qu'il leur donna gratuitement leurs livres.

"Je voulais acheter un animal. Vous deux en avez un, alors je ferais mieux d'en prendre un aussi." sourit Hermione.

"En fait, Achéron est plus un familier qu'un animal. Et tu as décidé ce que tu allais prendre ? J'allais recommander un poisson mais tu vas t'acheter un animal, pas un petit ami." sourit Harry, faisant rire Neville.

Lancer des piques sur son apparence était toujours d'actualité pour ces deux là.

"Très drôle. Voulez vous arrêter toutes ces blagues sur les poissons ?" grinça t'elle.

"Oh, très bien. Nous serons muets comme des carpes." commenta Neville, faisant à nouveau rire les deux garçons.

"Harry, je voudrais t'emprunter deux mille gallions." Les mots soudains d'Hermione firent cesser le rire d'Harry.

"Et pour quoi faire ? Et comment diable comptes-tu me rembourser ? Tu ne demandes pas vraiment de la monnaie." Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione n'était pas aussi abrupte habituellement, mais il pouvait deviner que leurs blagues l'aient un peu énervé.

"J'ai besoin de commander une épée. J'ai déjà demandé aux gobelins et la conception va demander tout ça. Et, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un remboursement à long terme." répondit elle en se tournant vers lui avec des yeux suppliants.

"Hermione, tu es mon amie. Bien sur, je t'aiderais. Tu peux me rembourser en petits paiements quand tu pourras. Maintenant, nous sommes là pour un animal, tu te souviens ?" lui rappela Harry.

Hermione sortit de l'animalerie avec un gros chat orange.

"Seule une fille pouvait acheter un truc aussi répulsif." marmonna Neville.

"Nous ne pouvons pas juger, considérant nos choix." lui rappela Harry.

Au moment où ils atteignirent le train, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul compartiment avec assez de place, donc le trio s'y engouffra, ignorant l'homme habillé de loques qui dormait.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Hermione caressait son nouveau chat en lisant un livre, Neville jouait avec un morceau d'argile, évidemment pas aussi vite qu'il aurait pu, et Harry examinait prudemment les schémas qu'Hermione lui avait donné pour sa nouvelle épée.

La situation s'obscurcit quand le train commença à ralentir pour s'arrêter complètement.

"Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. Pourquoi nous arrêtons nous ?" Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que les lumières s'éteignaient. Rapidement, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et les allumèrent.

L'homme endormi, qu'ils apprirent comme étant nommé R.J. Lupin grâce à sa valise, fut aussitôt réveillé.

"Restez ici. Je vais parler au conducteur." Sa voix était rauque et rugueuse, et Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant de près son odeur.

Avant que Lupin n'ait pu ouvrir la porte du compartiment, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Une grande silhouette se tenait devant eux, portant une grande cape noire en lambeaux. Cette même silhouette laissa échapper un long râle aigu.

Le trio sentit un froid passer sur eux, mais rien d'autre. La silhouette se détourna simplement et alla flotter ailleurs.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller et parler au conducteur. Restez ici." leur dit Lupin en s'en allant.

"C'était un détraqueur ?" chuchota Hermione.

"Je pense. Une bonne chose que nos esprits sont cachés, hein ?" murmura Harry. Il avait lu quelque chose sur ces créatures. Elles avaient la capacité de chasser les pensées heureuses d'une personne et la tourmenter en faisant ressurgir les pires souvenirs. Il semblait que leur pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver les souvenirs.

"Ne soyez pas trop confiants. Ces choses sont très dangereuses." leur rappela Harry.

Dumbledore ajouta un avertissement à propos des détraqueurs après la cérémonie de répartition, ainsi que l'introduction de deux nouveaux professeurs. Lupin pour la DCFM et Hagrid pour le SACM.

Le jour suivant, après avoir envoyé des Kage Bunshin à leur premier cour d'arithmancie pour avoir plus de temps pour les exercices du matin, ils allèrent à leur cour de SACM.

Hagrid était un bon ami, même s'ils avaient rarement du temps à dépenser ensemble, puisque le trio était très occupé par le fait d'apprendre deux arts complexes et détaillés en même temps. En fait, ils prenaient souvent des potions contre le mal de tête quand l'un d'eux avait une migraine parce qu'il avait absorbé trop de Kage Bushin d'un coup.

"Très bien, maintenant, tout le monde ouvre son livre à la page trente huit." Grâce à l'astuce d'Hermione, les étudiants savaient comment manier leurs livres agressifs.

"Les Hippogriffes." murmura Hermione en lisant le livre.

"Hagrid démarre gros, à ce que je vois. Neville, reste près des Serpentards, surtout Malfoy. Je ne veux pas qu'Hagrid ait des ennuis à cause d'un plan de ces idiots." marmonna Harry à son ami alors qu'ils attendaient qu'Hagrid regroupe ses hippogriffes.

"Maintenant, la chose la plus importante dont vous devez vous souvenir est que les hippogriffes sont des créatures très fières. N'insultez jamais un hippogriffe, ce serait la dernière chose que vous feriez. Maintenant, pour approcher un hippogriffe, vous devez vous incliner d'abord. S'il s'incline en retour, vous pouvez l'approcher. S'il ne s'incline pas, et bien, vous feriez mieux de vous retirer rapidement." sourit légèrement Hagrid.

"Maintenant, qui veut essayer ?"

Immédiatement, Harry fit un pas en avant. Il s'approcha avec confiance d'une des créatures et s'inclina respectueusement. L'hippogriffe suivit un moment après.

Enhardi par le succès d'Harry, le reste de la classe suivit de près.

Harry observait Hermione faire sa propre tentative, quand un cri se fit entendre et tout le monde se tourna pour voir Hagrid luttait contre le même hippogriffe qu'Harry avait approché en premier pendant que Neville retenait un Draco très pale par le col de ses robes.

"J'avais prévenu tout le monde de ne pas insulter les hippogriffes, monsieur Malfoy. Vous auriez pu être gravement blessé si Londubat n'avait pas été là. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Et dix points pour Gryffondor pour votre action rapide, monsieur Londubat." Hagrid semblait avoir perdu sa bonne humeur alors qu'il fixait Malfoy toujours tremblant.

"Tu penses que ça aurait pu le tuer ?" demanda Neville une fois sortis de la classe.

"Nah. Un sauvage aurait pu, mais tu as vu qu'Hagrid les avait dressés. Il aurait eu une vilaine blessure, mais rien de sérieux. Juste assez pour lui donner une leçon." Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je doute que ça aurait pu le miner. L'arrogance de Malfoy est sa plus grande faiblesse." ajouta Hermione.

"Vrai. Personnellement, j'ai hâte d'être à notre premier cours de DCFM. Le professeur Lupin semble compétent pour une fois." Neville changea de sujet.

"J'imagine qu'une personne dans sa condition doit souvent se déplacer." Harry haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Hermione détestait quand Harry faisait son mystérieux.

"Eh bien, depuis que je me suis fait ces changements, j'ai obtenu plus que ce que j'avais demandé. Vous pouvez dire que je suis un peu plus serpent que ce que j'espérais. D'abord, mon ouïe est un peu plus fine, je peux voir en infrarouge si j'introduis du chakra dans mes yeux et enfin, mon sens de l'odorat est beaucoup aiguisé. Enfin, je dis l'odorat mais les serpents détecte les odeurs avec leurs langues." expliqua Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le professeur Lupin ?" Neville était surpris que son ami ait autant changé. Les envies de poisson cru d'Hermione ne semblaient pas si mauvaises d'un coup.

"Eh bien, quand il est passé près de moi dans le train, j'ai pu le sentir. Lycanthropie. C'est un loup garou." Les deux autres furent surpris.

"Ce sont des créatures dangereuses ?" demanda Hermione.

"Seulement quand ils se transforment et, même dans ce cas, seulement contre les humains. Je doute qu'il soit mauvais et la seule raison pour laquelle je vous dis ça est que vous êtes mes amis." Harry se retourna pour les regarder.

"Tu as raison, bien sur. En plus, je doute qu'il soit capable de nous faire du mal, même pour un loup garou." sourit Neville.

"Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons traiter des épouvantards. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ?" Lupin les avait guidés à la remise pour leur premier cours.

"Une créature polymorphe qui prend l'apparence de ce qui peut vous effrayer le plus." répondit rapidement Hermione.

"Excellent. Maintenant tout le monde, alignez vous." D'une certaine façon, Harry atterrit en tête de liste. Harry nota que Lupin semblait mal à l'aise avec ça mais il lui lança un regard qui fit comprendre de ne pas intervenir.

Lupin hocha légèrement la tête et agita sa baguette, débloquant l'armoire abritant la créature.

Un faible tintement de cloche se fit entendre pendant qu'une étrange silhouette émergeait de l'armoire. Elle portait un long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. Un grand chapeau de paille avec des lamelles de papier lui couvrait le visage. Deux clochettes était accrochées par une ficelle sur le bord du chapeau.

Tout le monde était confus. Comment était ce censé être effrayant ?

Alors, lentement, la silhouette enleva son chapeau et tout le monde se figea de terreur. Le visage était celui d'Harry, mais un Harry très différent. La peau était d'un blanc crayeux, contrastant avec les longs cheveux noirs lisses. Les yeux étaient plus qu'effrayants. Des yeux verts fendus reflétant la malice étaient entourés de marques pourpres.

La silhouette lança un rire effrayant pendant qu'une langue invraisemblablement longue serpentait hors de sa bouche et léchait ses lèvres.

"Riddikulus." Harry agita sa baguette et la silhouette se retrouva affublée d'un ensemble de ballerine rose.

"Tu as l'air bien en rose, Harry." chuchota Hermione mais Harry ne releva pas.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Hermione et Neville le prirent à part dans le coin du couloir.

"C'est ce que je vais devenir ?" murmura-t-il.

"Bien sur que non, Harry. Tu n'es pas mauvais et tu ne le seras jamais. Diablement effrayant, mais pas mauvais." dit fermement Hermione.

"Merci les gars. J'imagine que je deviens juste débile." sourit légèrement Harry.

"S'il vous plait, assoyez-vous, Harry. Je dois avouer que vous m'avez surpris avec cet épouvantard." sourit Lupin.

"Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, professeur. Je doute que la potion tue-loup ait bon goût." Harry jeta un regard au gobelet fumant et Lupin pâlit brusquement.

"J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur." dit prudemment Lupin.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'êtes pas réellement dangereux la plupart du temps. Maintenant, y avait-il quelque chose dont vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?" sourit Harry.

"Je voulais simplement vous rencontrer. J'étais un ami de votre père. Dans le temps, nous étions inséparables." Lupin sourit au souvenir.

"Vous étiez son meilleur ami ?" Harry, en dépit de nombreuses recherches, en savait très peu sur ses parents.

"Non. Nous étions proches, mais son ami le plus proche ami était Sirius Black." Lupin cracha le nom comme une malédiction. Ce fut une grande surprise pour Harry.

"Je vois. Merci de m'avoir raconté ça, professeur." murmura Harry en s'en allant. Des choses commençaient à se mettre en place et un plan commença à éclore dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Cet Halloween, les étudiants de Gryffondor eurent une déplaisante surprise après le festin. Il semblait que Sirius Black avait essayé de forcer l'entrée de la tour et avait attaqué le portrait quand elle avait refusé de le laisser passer sans mot de passe.

"Je connais ce regard ce regard, Harry. Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?" Hermione se tourna vers Harry une fois qu'ils furent dans la grande salle. Avec tout le monde qui parlait, ils pouvaient discuter sans inquiétude.

"Nous capturerons Sirius Black la prochaine fois qu'il essaiera de s'introduire dans la tour." les informa Harry.

"Harry, pourquoi risquerions nous nos vies contre cet homme fou ?" chuchota Neville.

"J'ai mes raisons. C'est grâce à Black que Voldemort a eu mes parents il y a douze ans. Il était le meilleur ami de mon père et l'a vendu." siffla hargneusement Harry.

"D'accord. On en est." Neville acquiesça fermement.

Toutefois, après son échec initial, Black sembla prendre son temps. Harry eut aussi une surprise lorsqu'à Noël, avec les cadeaux de ses amis, il avait aussi reçu le nouvel éclair de feu.

"Qui t'enverrait quelque chose d'aussi cher sans laisser de carte avec ?" sourcilla Neville. Il y avait quelque chose de louche avec ce balai.

"Il n'y a aucun problème avec. Seulement les enchantements habituels. Celui qui me l'a envoyé n'est pas un ennemi, bien que je sois d'accord sur le fait que c'est louche." Harry cacha le balai dans sa malle. Il adorait voler, mais les balais de l'école étaient en mauvais état alors il se le permettait rarement. Peut être que maintenant il allait pour l'apprécier plus.

Une autre semaine passa, mais toujours aucuns signes de Black.

"Je pense que nous devons lui donner un coup de main. Nous allons écrire les mots de passe du dortoir et les laisser à la bibliothèque. C'est un essai à long terme, mais ça peut marcher. Ajouté à des Kage Bunshin et des serpents qui quadrilleront le château, nous serons peut être chanceux." Harry devenait irrité par le manque de réussite de sa chasse au Black.

Il sembla que l'idée à long terme d'Harry ait porté ses fruits. Sirius Black avançait résolument vers son objectif, quand son corps refusa subitement de bouger. Il baissa les yeux pour voir des serpents s'enrouler autour de son corps. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut une paire d'yeux verts brillants.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

"Il se réveille. Mettez vous en position." Sirius entendit une jeune voix parler. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva coincé dans une sorte de conteneur couvert d'étranges écritures. Deux enfants étaient assis devant lui dans de grands cercles composés de la même écriture étrange, maintenant leurs mains droites tendues vers lui.

"Où suis-je ?" Sirius était nerveux. S'ils l'avaient capturés, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir livré aux détraqueurs ?

"Pas de parlottes. Nous allons pénétrer votre esprit. Vous avez trahi mes parents et je vais trouver pourquoi." Avant que Sirius n'ait pu dire quelque chose, une main toucha sa tête et il s'évanouit encore.

"Je pense que nous sommes allés trop loin en arrière." commenta Hermione pendant qu'ils regardaient le souvenir d'un très jeune Sirius se faire punir par sa mère.

"Je n'y peux rien. Son esprit est confus à cause des détraqueurs. Si nous voulons trouver quelque chose dans ce désordre, nous allons devoir tout remonter ensemble." Harry observa le chaos qui régnait dans l'esprit de Black.

"Rien que ça pourrait nous prendre un jour entier, sans parler du temps que ça demanderait de trouver les souvenirs révélateurs." se plaignit Neville.

"Alors nous ferions mieux de commencer maintenant. J'ai besoin de savoir, Neville." dit Harry avec un soupir.

Pendant qu'ils travaillaient dans l'esprit de Black, ils attrapèrent des aperçus des souvenirs de l'homme.

Son premier voyage pour Poudlard, sa rencontre avec James Potter, la répartition et la beuglante de sa mère qui suivit, la formation des Maraudeurs.

La découverte de la condition de Lupin, l'apprentissage de la façon de devenir animagus, les nombreuses farces au fil des années.

Enfin, ils approchèrent de leur objectif. Le mariage des parents d'Harry et sa naissance.

Puis ils trouvèrent le souvenir capital.

"Dumbledore a recommandé que nous nous cachions sous un charme de fidelitas. Voldemort devient trop proches avec ses attaques." Le souvenir était vu à travers les yeux de Sirius. Il parlait au père d'Harry.

"Et tu veux que je sois ton Gardien du Secret, n'est-ce pas ?" sourit Sirius à son ami.

"Tu es mon meilleur ami et le parrain d'Harry. Qui d'autre pourrais je choisir ?" sourit James en retour.

"J'en serais honoré, mais je suis un choix trop évident, James. Peut être que si nous disons à tout le monde que je suis le Gardien du Secret, mais que nous nommons quelqu'un d'autre, Vous serez plus en sécurité." suggéra Sirius.

"Je sais que tu ne nous trahiras pas, Sirius." dit fermement James.

"Tu sais que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vous vendre. Mais Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. S'il réussit à m'arracher le secret…" dit Sirius d'un ton grave. "Avec mon plan, même s'ils réussissent à m'avoir, le véritable Gardien du Secret sera sauf."

Le souvenir changea pour montrer les parents d'Harry effectuant le Fidelitas avec une homme petit et gros. Le précédent souvenir l'identifia comme Peter Pettigrow.

Encore, le souvenir changea pour montrer Sirius confrontant Peter dans une rue de Londres. Avant que Sirius n'ait pu attaquer, la rue explosa et Peter avait disparu.

"Harry, tu vas bien ?" Hermione se leva dès qu'ils eurent fini le rituel.

"J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul." murmura Harry. "Gardez un œil sur lui et donnez lui peut être à manger."

"Les étoiles sont jolies ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix rêveuse. Il était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, cherchant à se vider la tête.

Il se retourna et vit une fille un peu plus jeune que lui avec de long cheveux blond. Ses yeux lui donnaient un drôle d'air. Harry eut aussi une drôle de vue sur ses accessoires inhabituels. Elle avait une paire de radis en boucle d'oreilles et un collier en bouchons de bierraubeur.

"Elles le sont, en effet." sourit légèrement Harry.

"Tu sembles troublé, Harry Potter." La fille s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu as un avantage sur moi, miss…" Harry la regarda avec attente.

"Luna Lovegood. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Tu sais que le couvre-feu est passé, n'est-ce pas ?" sourit elle.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je cherchais des nargoles." Elle haussa les épaules. Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent un peu mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

"Et tu en as trouvé ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire.

"J'ai bien peur que non. Peut être que je regarde au mauvais endroit." soupira-t-elle.

"N'abandonne pas. Je suis sûr que tu pourras en trouver. Je dois y aller, mais peut être qu'on peut se revoir quelque fois." Harry se leva.

"J'aime ça." dit rêveusement la fille en retournant son regard vers la forêt interdite.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda Hermione une fois qu'il fut rentré. Elle était en train de couper les cheveux de Sirius. Il était déjà propre et rasé.

"Beaucoup mieux. J'ai rencontré une fille bizarre à la tour d'astronomie." Harry sourit au souvenir.

"Donc, déjà une petite amie ?" lui sourit Sirius.

"Je l'ai juste rencontré. Comment vous vous sentez ?" Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

"Embarrassé. Trois enfants qui m'attrapent aussi facilement. Je suis censé être un dangereux criminel en cavale." dit Sirius dans une parodie de tristesse.

"Remettez vous en. Nous somme beaucoup plus forts que nous le laissons paraître. Maintenant, place aux affaires. Où est Pettigrow ?" Pour réponse, Sirius lui tendit un vieil article de journal.

" Les Weasley ? Merde, le rat a disparu il y a une semaine. Je vais dire à mes éclaireurs de le chercher, mais n'espérez pas trop." soupira Harry.

"Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Sirius se leva et utilisa la baguette d'Hermione pour nettoyer sa tête des cheveux fraîchement coupés.

"Vous pouvez rester quelques jours pendant que nous attendrons que mes éclaireurs trouvent une piste. S'ils ne trouvent rien au bout d'une semaine, nous supposerons que la vermine s'est glissée hors du château." répondit Harry.

"Harry, tu es sur qu'on peut lui faire totalement confiance ?" demanda prudemment Hermione.

"C'est mon parrain. Comme il disait, il préférerait mourir plutôt que me trahir." sourit Harry.

"Tu te ramollis, Harry." ricana Hermione alors qu'Harry plongeait pour éviter le coup d'une énorme épée entourée de bandages.

"Dans tes rêves, haleine de poisson." sourit Harry en parant le coup suivant avec une épée sortant de sa bouche. Il tourna rapidement la tête et asséna un coup pour l'empaler. Hermione glapit quant l'épée l'embrocha, avant que son corps ne se dissolve en eau qui trempa Harry.

Une ombre apparut distinctement au dessus d'Harry toujours exagérément allongé pendant que la véritable Hermione apparaissait avec son épée levée.

"Je te tiens." ricana-t-elle.

"Tu tiens qui ?" Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit de l'acier froid sur sa gorge. Elle soupira quand le Harry devant elle partit en fumée.

"Je ne t'ai même pas senti." dit elle sombrement.

"Ton Kawarimi s'améliore rapidement. Ça et le fait que tu ais fait un clone aqueux parfait." la réconforta Harry.

"Hey les gars, j'ai finalement réussi à créer un clone explosif." Deux Neville s'approchèrent d'eux.

"Ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure, hein ? J'espère que ça sera plus fort que le C-1." Hermione regarda le clone précautionneusement.

"Pas d'inquiétudes; ça demande beaucoup d'argile spéciale avant d'arriver à un niveau critique. De toutes façons, j'ai seulement besoin de travailler sur mon type C-4." sourit Neville.

"Nous avançons lentement, les gars. On a juste besoin d'expérience en combat." Harry savait que ça n'importait pas combien ils s'étaient entraînés dur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient utilisés leurs capacités dans de vraies situations contre de vraies personnes, ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment avancer.

"De la chance ?" demanda Sirius une semaine plus tard. Les choses qu'il avait vu sur le trio étaient à couper le souffle, même pour un sorcier.

"Non. Mes serpents ont chassé une douzaine de rats, mais aucun n'avait la bonne description. Je pense qu'il est sur de supposer qu'il a quitter Poudlard. Peut être devrais tu en faire de même. Fais attention, tu es toujours recherché." répondit Harry.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il reste encore de l'ardeur en ce vieux chien. Cette semaine avec vous m'a beaucoup aidé. Et c'est toujours ça de vous avoir rencontré." Sirius lui fit un câlin.

"Tu diras la vérité à Lunard ?" demanda Sirius avant de s'en aller.

"À la première heure. Et merci pour la carte." sourit Harry. Sirius leur avait dit comment refaire la Carte des Maraudeurs que lui et ses amis avaient fait pendant leurs scolarités. Sirius leur apprit que l'original avait été confisqué par le concierge Rusard, mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas quand ils firent un raid dans son bureau. Ce qui leur apprit qu'elle avait été détruite ou prise par quelqu'un.

Ce fut leur ultime tentative de trouver Pettigrow, mais même avec ça, ils échouèrent à trouver le traître.

"Professeur Lupin, je peux vous parler ?" Harry approcha l'homme après leurs examens.

"J'ai un trou maintenant." L'homme le conduisit à son bureau.

"Je serais direct. Remarquez vous quelque chose d'inhabituel sur cette photo ?" Harry lui tendit l'article qu'avait Sirius.

"C'est la famille Weasley, mais… ça ne peut…" Lupin haleta et lâcha le papier quand il vit le rat très familier sur l'épaule de Ron.

"Où avez-vous eu ça ?" Lupin donna à Harry un regard perçant.

"Un chien me l'a donné." Cette fois, Lupin pâlit.

"Quoi ? Comment ?"

"Le truc que vous devez impérativement savoir est que ce n'est pas le traître. C'était le rat depuis le début." Cela fit s'affaisser l'homme.

"Ça fait trop. Où est Peter maintenant ?" bondit Lupin.

"Parti. La raclure s'est enfuie. Il doit avoir deviné que nous étions après lui, ou il ne voulait pas attendre et prendre le risque. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre. Patmol est parti aussi, pour attirer le Ministère hors du château. Il a laissé un mot pour vous si vous voulez le rencontrer." Harry lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

"Merci, Harry. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Nous l'aurons, je le jure." dit fermement Lupin.

"Je sais. Sur une note plus joyeuse, peut être aimeriez vous ce que le vieux chien nous a aidé à faire ?" Harry lui tendit un parchemin plié.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." sourit Lupin en tapotant le parchemin."

"M. Snake, M. Artiste et Miss Shark sont fiers de présenter la Carte du Gredin à M. Lunard et espèrent son accord." lut Lupin avec un sourire.

"Les Gredins, hein ? Puisque je suis encore professeur, je prétendrais n'avoir jamais vu cet objet. Méfait accompli." Lupin effaça la carte avec un énorme sourire.

"Vous devriez être dans la Grande Salle demain. Nous préparons quelque chose de gros pour annoncer notre présence dans le château." Harry sourit diaboliquement.

"Je pensais que les professeurs seraient déjà là." commenta Percy Weasley, le préfet en voyant les places vides à la table du personnel.

Comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un pose la question, une musique forte commença à résonner dans la Grande Salle. Les nés de moldus reconnurent rapidement la chanson du magicien d'Oz.

L'amusement ne s'arrêta pas là. La porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall entra en sautillant, habillé en Dorothée. Rusard suivit en épouvantail, Flitwick suivit vivement en lion et Rogue cliqueta, grimé en bûcheron de fer.

Tout le monde fixa avec choc pendant que le groupe commençait à chanter la chanson.

Ils arrêtèrent devant la table du personnel, où Dumbledore apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

"Qui donc se trouve devant le grand et tout puissant Oz ?" les dévisagea Dumbledore.

Le groupe joua brillamment son rôle et juste au moment où la scène se terminait, des lettres de lumière apparurent au dessus de la table de personnel.

"Organisé pour votre plaisir par les Gredins de Poudlard."

"Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose au sujet de ces Gredins, Harry ?" les jumeaux Weasley les rejoignirent à la sortie.

"Seulement que je veux leur payer un verre. Quand Rogue a demandé un cœur, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser." rigola Harry. L'homme avait craché son acide dès que le genjutsu s'était terminé. Flitwick et Dumbledore étaient les seuls qui semblaient apprécier la blague.

"Ça va être dur de surpasser cette blague, Harry." sourit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

"Nous trouverons quelque chose. Après tout, nous devons surpasser les Maraudeurs." sourit largement Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

"Devrions nous faire quelque chose ?" Hermione se tourna vers Harry pendant qu'ils regardaient le ravage dans le camping après la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Harry et Neville avaient décidé que puisque l'Angleterre accueillait la coupe, c'était une trop belle opportunité pour la laisser passer, et Hermione fut aussi invitée.

Toutefois, il semblait que certaines personnes avaient une conception différente des célébrations après-jeux. Un petit groupe habillé comme les mangemorts avait commencé à faire du grabuge dans le camping.

"Trop de monde. Je doute qu'ils causent de réels soucis. Allons nous en." Comme une personne, le trio joignit leurs mains et s'éclipsa hors de vue.

"Salut, Harry." Juste au moment où le trio entrait dans le compartiment, une voix se fit entendre depuis la porte.

"Luna. Tu te joins à nous ?" sourit Harry pendant que l'étrange fille entrait.

"Merci." Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, qui l'introduisit auprès de ses amis.

Ne pouvant pas parler de leurs capacités avec Luna près d'eux, ils parlèrent de la coupe du monde à la place, ce qui dériva vers le Chicaneur, le journal que le père de Luna publiait, et dedans, une série de créatures que Luna clamait ardemment comme étant réelles.

"Cette fille n'a aucune logique. D'où vient elle avec toutes ces absurdités ?" Hermione, comme la personne strictement logique qu'elle était, était profondément ennuyée par les revendications de Luna.

"Elle n'est pas si mal. D'accord, elle est bizarre mais depuis quand c'est mal ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

Après le festin, Dumbledore annonça que cette année, Poudlard accueillait le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une compétition légendaire entre les trois écoles européenne qui avait été interrompue pendant quelques siècles. Il semblait qu'ils avaient réussi à le ressusciter.

"Ça serait intéressant si l'un de nous réussissait à participer, hein ?" sourit Neville à ses amis.

"L'expérience serait instructive, mais il y a trop d'exposition. Nous finirions par en révéler plus que nous ne le voudrions." soupira Harry.

Leur premier cours de DCFM avec leur nouveau professeur, un auror retraité appelé Maugrey Fol-Œil se révéla des plus instructifs.

"Voir ça a ramené beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs." murmura Neville. Voir le sort qui avait brisé l'esprit de ses parents était en effet un rappel douloureux.

"J'ai remarqué quelque chose sur le sort de mort. Maugrey avait rassemblé des intentions meurtrières brutes avant de le lancer. Je me demande ce que serait le sort avec des intentions meurtrières concentrées." Harry se leva alors qu'une cible de pierre apparaissait au loin.

"Avada Kedavra." Une balle verte jaillit de sa baguette, pulvérisant la cible.

"Wow." souffla Neville.

"Il semblerait que plus les intentions sont concentrées, plus le sort est fort. C'est bon à savoir." songea Harry.

"Tu devrais être prudent. Ces sorts sont illégaux pour une raison." lui rappela Hermione.

"Je sais, je sais. Je ne vais pas les utiliser d'entrée. C'est juste quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile à un moment donné." médita Harry. "Maintenant, travaillons à une nouvelle blague. Cette fois, on va user d'un genjutsu à grande portée pour affecter les étudiants à la place des professeurs."

"Mais ça veut dire que nous devrons nous piéger aussi." remarqua Hermione.

"Si nous voulons éviter toute suspicion. J'ai une idée…" sourit Harry.

Le jour suivant, juste quand le dernier étudiant entrait pour le petit déjeuner, une énorme quantité de fumée se répandit à travers la Grande Salle.

Quand elle disparut, les professeurs se levèrent, choqués par la vue. D'un côté les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle étaient remplies d'étudiant portant des habits médiévaux écossais et de l'autre côté, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles portaient des uniformes anglais de la même époque.

"Pour la liberté !" Harry, le visage peint avec des marques bleues, attrapa une poignée de pudding et la lança à travers la salle, touchant Malfoy en pleine figure.

"À mort les chiens d'écossais !" hurla Malfoy en retour et bientôt, la salle fut pleine de nourriture volante.

Encore une fois, les étudiants redevinrent eux-mêmes quelques minutes plus tard et encore, un message des Gredins apparut.

La blague nourrit les potins de l'école pendant plusieurs jours, comme le genjutsu permettait à ceux pris dedans de voir ce qui se passait sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

Le cours suivant de DCFM fut de loin plus intéressant. Maugrey les avait prévenu qu'il utiliserait le sort d'Imperium sur eux pour leur montrer ce que ça faisait.

Ayant entraîné leurs esprits aussi dur que leurs corps, Harry et ses amis résistèrent facilement au sort, pour la plus grande joie de Maugrey.

"Qui sera le champion de Poudlard d'après toi ?" Seamus se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

Le champion de Durmstrang fut annoncé comme Victor Krum, une star bulgare internationale de Quidditch. Sa récente performance durant la finale de la coupe du monde était toujours d'actualité dans le chateau.

Celui de Beauxbaton fut Fleur Delacour; une fille plutôt attirante dont les gens pariaient qu'elle avait du sang de vélane.

Le champion de Poudlard fut Cedric Diggory, un septième année de Poufsouffle que beaucoup de filles trouvaient tout aussi attirant.

Puis, tout le monde se tut alors qu'un quatrième bot de papier émergeait de la Coupe de Feu, l'artefact choisissant les champions.

"Harry Potter." lut Dumbledore.

"Donc, quelqu'un essaierait il de te tuer ?" demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

"C'est certainement une possibilité. Ce tournoi est dangereux, au moins pour la sorcière ou le sorcier moyen. Toutefois, ce n'est qu'une possibilité. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas assez d'informations pour anticiper les autres options." soupira Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?" demanda Neville.

"Me crever le cul à l'entraînement, bien sur." grimaça Harry.

Le jour suivant, Harry fut tiré du cours de Potions pour la cérémonie des baguettes.

Une femme blonde parlait avec l'un des juges quand il entra. L'homme l'introduisit comme étant Rita Skeeter, une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Cela vous dérange t'il si j'ai une conversation rapide avec vous, Harry ?" sourit gentiment la femme.

"Oui. Je ne donne pas d'interviews." dit rapidement Harry. La femme râla, mais Harry resta lèvres closes devant elle.

Les jours avant la premières tache passèrent rapidement. L'opinion de l'école sur Harry était à son niveau le plus bas, mais puisqu'Harry ne s'occupait pas de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui le dérangeait était plutôt la révélation d'avoir à affronter une dragonne durant la première tache.

La tache commença, avec Harry allant en dernier contre une hongroise à queue pointue. Tout en attendant son tour, il écouta les commentaires se répercuter depuis l'arène et essaya de garder son esprit calme. C'était le premier véritable test de ses capacités et il était déterminé à le faire bien.

Les gens sifflèrent quand Harry entra, gardant la tête baissée. La dragonne le remarqua et lança un grondement sourd alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Puis, Harry releva la tête et la dragonne se figea sur place.

Le silence s'installa alors que l'échange continuait. Puis, Harry fit un pas en avant, et à l'ahurissement général, la dragonne recula.

Harry marcha calmement, se rapprochant du nid où était son objectif.

La dragonne gronda encore quand il se rapprocha des œufs, mais un nouveau regard la fit reculer.

Harry prit l'œuf doré qu'il était supposé avoir et ressortit de l'arène. La dragonne ne tenta pas de la poursuivre; à la place, elle revint couver son nid.

"C'était impressionnant, Harry. C'était tellement fort que j'ai même pu le sentir." commenta Hermione sur le fait qu'il ait contenu la dragonne avec juste ses intentions meurtrières.

"C'était aussi très difficile. Ce n'est pas vraiment destiné à être relaché très longtemps." bailla Harry, sentant une migraine se former.

"Alors, qui vas-tu prendre pour le bal de noël, Harry ?" demanda Hermione dans la salle commune. Harry nota que beaucoup de monde semblait intéressé par sa réponse. Depuis sa victoire spectaculaire durant la première tache, sa réputation avait atteint de nouveau sommets.

"Je n'ai encore demandé à personne, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un à l'esprit. De toutes façons, vous devrez attendre jusqu'au bal pour savoir. Et à propos de toi, Neville t'as déjà demandé ?" sourit Harry à ses deux amis rougissant.

"Ça semble être un bon moment. Hermione, tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?" demanda Neville. Hermione hocha joyeusement la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Lentement, le jour du bal approcha et pendant que Neville restait derrière pour accompagner Hermione au bal, Harry partit pour son rendez-vous, leur disant que la mystérieuse fille n'était pas de Gryffondor.

Au final, les champions entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec leurs rendez-vous.

Cedric fut le premier, accompagné par Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, suivi par Fleur avec Roger Davies, le capitaine d'équipe de Serdaigle. Krum fut le suivant avec une Serpentarde de septième année et finalement, Harry avec une sorcière qui portait une robe argentée scintillante.

"Il a demandé à Luna ?" Hermione réussit à garder sa voix basse, mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de son choix.

"Tu danses divinement, Harry. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'ais demandé de venir avec toi." sourit rêveusement Luna alors qu'ils s'asseyaient après la danse d'ouverture.

"N'en parle pas. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi." sourit Harry.

"C'est à dire ?" Luna pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Tu es tellement différente de tout les autres. J'aime quand les gens vont contre le courant. Tu veux encore danser ?" Harry remarqua Hermione qui s'approchait, donc il se leva et tendit sa main vers Luna, qui gloussa et le suivit sur la piste de danse.

Le jour suivant, la Gazette du Sorcier publiait une histoire assez cinglante à propos de la relation entre Harry et Luna, clamant que la jeune fille l'avait ensorcelé par un quelconque moyen.

Le père de Luna ne le prit pas calmement et dédia un numéro entier pour défendre l'honneur de sa fille.

"Ils sont en train de devenir hystériques avec toute cette histoire." soupira Harry en lisant les journaux. Luna était venu et lui avait tendu le Chicaneur.

"Bon, ton père a eu raison de publier ça. Je doute qu'il ait été très heureux quand son journal rival a commencé à traiter sa fille de prostituée." sourit légèrement Hermione à la fille.

"Ouais, j'ai eu une lettre avec le Chicaneur, et il était fou furieux à propos de la Gazette. Il était aussi content que tu m'aies choisie, Harry. Je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment bien." gloussa t'elle alors qu'Harry rougissait.

"Ben, les gens réagissent de façon excessive, étant donné qu'on ne sort pas ensemble." Les mots d'Harry se répandirent rapidement dans la salle.

"Donne-leur du temps, Harry. Après tout, je t'ai dans mon étreinte démoniaque. Je ne vais pas te laisser filer." Harry rigola bruyamment à cela.

"C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Luna." Harry réussit finalement à se calmer.

"Bon, blagues mises à part, je ne cherche pas de petite amie en ce moment. Néanmoins, tu es de loin mon premier choix." Luna rougit légèrement au compliment pendant que plusieurs filles lui lançaient un regard mauvais.

"Très bien vous trois, nous devons parler." Le trio fut prit en embuscade par Fred et George alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle sur demande après une session d'entrainement.

"Entrons, alors." Harry changea la salle en une réplique de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Quel genre d'endroit est-ce ?" Fred détailla la salle avec émerveillement.

"Une salle secrète. Je vais vous demander de n'en parler à personne. Maintenant, de quoi vouliez vous parler ?" Harry s'assit près d'eux.

"Vous êtes les Gredins, j'ai raison ?" demanda George.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous en êtes venus à cette conclusion, mais c'est faux." dit calmement Harry.

"Tu es peut être capable de berner les autres, Harry, mais pas nous. Nous savons que vous vadrouillez dans le château et, de plus, nous vous avons vu dans plusieurs endroits à la fois et à plus d'une occasion." dit Fred avec confiance.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen que vous ayez… à moins que vous n'ayez la Carte des Maraudeurs." Les yeux d'Harry exaltèrent de joie.

"Comment sais tu ça ?" Les jumeaux étaient surpris.

"C'est la carte du Gredin. Patmol nous a aidé à la faire." Harry tira un parchemin de sa robe. Mais c'était ses mots qui choquèrent les jumeaux.

"Tu connais Patmol ? Et à propos des autres ?" demanda ardemment Fred.

"Je sais qui ils sont. Bien, Quedver n'est plus considéré comme un membre du groupe, ce traître de rat. Pour faire court, Cornedrue était mon père, Lunard est le professeur Lupin et Patmol est Sirius Black." Harry adora les regards que lancèrent les jumeaux.

"Tu as rencontré Sirius Black ?" chuchota George.

"Ouais. Il se trouve qu'il est innocent de tout ça. Donc, maintenant que vous savez toute la vérité, que diriez vous d'un petit partenariat ?" sourit diaboliquement Harry? Les jumeaux se regardèrent et secouèrent sa main avec le même sourire identique ornant leurs visages.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

C'était le jour de la seconde tache, et depuis qu'Harry avait percé le mystère de l'œuf doré, il était d'une humeur infecte pour une raison simple. Il détestait nager.

"Ce n'est pas si dur, Harry. J'aimerais tellement nager dans le lac, mais il y a trop de choses qui pourraient m'y voir." soupira Hermione.

"Facile à dire pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te noyer." râla Harry.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, j'ai ce qu'il faut." Neville lui tendit une sorte de touffe de plantes enchevêtrées.

"Branchiflore. Au moins assez pour plus d'une heure." expliqua le garçon. Des trois, c'était celui qui s'y connaissait le plus sur les herbes magiques.

"Merci, Neville. Vous avez vu Luna ? Elle a dit qu'elle serait là." Les yeux d'Harry parcoururent l'assistance à la recherche de sa nouvelle amie.

"Je ne peux pas le dire. Je suis sur qu'elle est quelque part." Neville haussa les épaules.

L'eau du lac était froide, et quelques moments après avoir sauté, Harry resta immobile, s'habituant aux changements apportés par la branchiflore et le changement soudain de température. Il se lança un sort de réchauffement et se lança vers le faible son de chant.

Traverser le lac ne fut pas une tache facile, devant parcourir une grande distance remplie d'algues et de plus, il fut assailli par des vagues de strangulots, mais une dose rapide d'intentions meurtrières empêcha les pestes sous marine de venir l'embêter.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il atteignit le village sirène au fond du lac. En regardant dans un square, il vit son objectif. Quatre personnes flottaient sereinement, accrochés à une statue.

Harry se figea en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux comme étant Luna. Ses mains s'estompèrent un instant, une épée d'air coupa avec facilité les liens la retenant. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient à la surface et Luna se réveilla au moment où son visage toucha l'air.

"C'est un nouveau look pour toi, Harry." Elle désigna les branchies sur son cou et ses mains palmées.

Harry sourit légèrement et lui lança aussi un sort de réchauffement en commençant à nager vers les plateformes où tout le monde regardait.

Ils atteignirent la plateforme après dix minutes de brasse, et la foule devint folle.

"Alors, je t'ai tellement manqué que tu es venu me chercher au fond du lac ?" lui sourit rêveusement Luna.

"J'ai fait ça, vraiment ?" sourit Harry alors que ses yeux accrochaient un gros scarabée dans les cheveux de Luna. Ayant une étrange sensation à ce propos, il conjura un bocal et avant que l'insecte ait pu s'enfuir, la main d'Harry était su lui et il était dans le bocal. Il posa un couvercle percé et lança un sort sur le verre pour le rendre incassable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Harry ?" Luna prit le bocal et regarda le scarabée qui bourdonnait frénétiquement dans le récipient.

"Un scarabée. Il a l'air intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu un sort que tu peux utiliser pour cristalliser un insecte et le transformer en décoration." Les sourcils d'Harry se soulevèrent alors que le scarabée redoublait d'efforts pour trouver une sortie.

"Oh, ça ferait une broche adorable, Harry." Luna lui offrit un grand sourire.

"Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Dis, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ?" dit soudainement Harry.

"la prochaine sortie n'est elle pas le jour de la St Valentin… ?" Les yeux de Luna s'écarquillèrent. "Vous succombez à mes charmes, M. Potter ?" Elle se blottit contre lui.

"Peut être un peu. Nous sommes toujours juste amis cependant. Si j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, je te le ferais savoir." sourit Harry en retour.

Encore une fois, Harry eut les scores les plus hauts, le consolidant dans la tête du classement avec une marge confortable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Harry ? Hermione et Neville arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande pour voir Harry lisant un livre pour changer. habituellement, Harry était occupé à décrypter un parchemin de technique ou à travailler une technique.

"Je lisais un truc sur les animagi. Spécifiquement, le sort de révélation d'animagus." Harry jeta un regard au bocal avec le scarabée qu'il avait attrapé ce matin.

"Tu penses que c'est un animagus ?" Neville fixa curieusement le scarabée.

"C'est trop inhabituel pour être quelque chose d'autre. La question est, qui est-ce et pour était il dans les cheveux de Luna pendant que je lui parlais ?" Harry trouva finalement le sort correct et sortit sa baguette. Il ouvrit le bocal et le scarabée tenta immédiatement de s'envoler mais encore, la main d'Harry l'attrapa rapidement.

Un sort rapidement lancé plus tard et Rita Skeeter apparut devant eux.

"Maintenant c'est une surprise. Que penses tu que nous devrions faire maintenant, Harry ?" sourit diaboliquement Neville à la sorcière clairement effrayée.

"Personne ne sait qu'elle est là. Je dis que nous lui collons un sourire au visage et la laissons pour les acromentulas dans la forêt." Harry tira un kunai, faisant palir la femme comme un drap et reculer jusqu'au mur.

En quelques secondes, elle tomba toute seule, pleurnichant hystériquement et suppliant pour épargner sa vie.

"Vermine faiblarde. Tu devrais être reconnaissante que je fasse ça pour toi." Harry agrippa Rita et l'amena dans la chambre scellée.

"Tente seulement de t'enfuir, et je te tranche la gorge." Harry prit l'un des pinceaux qu'ils utilisaient pour peindre les sceaux.

"Enlève tes vêtements." Cette fois, Rita arrêta ses sanglots et lui donna un air choqué et terrifié.

"Je ne vais pas te violer, merde. Maintenant fais ça avant que je ne change d'avis pour te tuer." Harry lui offrit un peu de ses intentions meurtrières, et elle s'empressa d'obéir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" Hermione regardait alors qu'il peignait les sceaux.

"J'utilise le scellage d'esprit de Sasori. Je vais bloquer les souvenirs de tout ce qu'elle a vu aujourd'hui, ainsi que l'ajout de modifications de sa personnalité." expliqua Harry alors qu'il appliquait les touches finales sur le sceau.

"J'ai étudié ce sceau aussi, et je sais que ce n'est pas ce complexe." commenta Hermione.

"J'utilise un double sceau. J'aurais peut être besoin d'elle dans le futur. Relâcher le premier sceau activera le second, et avec ça, une personnalité plus ouverte à écrire ce que nous lui dirons." sourit Harry alors qu'il commença à faire des signes de mains.

"C'est froid, Harry, même pour quelqu'un comme elle." Hermione secoua sa tête.

"Je ne vais pas la faire risquer sa vie pour moi, Hermione. Je n'aime pas être espionné." Harry haussa les épaules et toucha le front de Rita avec deux doigts. La femme cria et s'évanouit alors que les sceaux s'incrustaient sur son front et disparaissaient.

"Tu la rhabilles ? Fais un Kahe Bunshin pour l'emmener hors du château après ça." Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

"Bien sûr. On se fait un combat ce soir ?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

"Peux pas. J'ai déjà promis à Neville. Demain, d'accord ?" sourit Harry. Depuis qu'elle était entré dans sa puberté, Hermione devenait vraiment violente.

Cette nuit, le sommeil habituellement calme d'Harry fut perturbé par une vision. Il se retrouva dans une maison en ruine, faisant face à Queudver.

L'homme rat avait raté quelque chose, mais quelqu'un d'autre travaillant pour Voldemort réussit à réparer. Après avoir dit cela à Queudver, Voldemort lui lança un doloris. La douleur soudaine força Harry à se réveiller.

C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et Harry était préoccupé. Il vérifia prudemment ses protections mentales, trouvant une faille qu'il ne réussit pas à fermer. Fronçant les sourcils, il bougea pour examiner la brèche plus attentivement, remontant vers sa cicatrice.

"Donc, il est vraiment vivant. Et apparemment, il redevient aussi fort qu'avant." sourcilla Neville quand Harry leur expliqua tout le lendemain.

"Il n'est pas encore complètement revenu. Mais oui, il devient plus fort, considérant que je n'ai pas pu fermer la connexion entre ma cicatrice et mon esprit. Je pense qu'il serait avisé d'examiner plus attentivement la cicatrice." répondit Harry.

"Je n'arrivais pas à croire le résultat du premier scan, alors j'ai recommencé et même là, si je n'avais pas étudié les sceaux de démon, je doute que je l'aurais reconnu. Il y a un fragment d'âme dans ta cicatrice. C'est ce qui maintient la connexion ouverte." informa Hermione avec une grimace.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Harry n'aimait pas ça. Les âmes étaient quelque chose de délicat d'après ce qu'il avait lu, même s'il savait qu'il était possible de casser une âme en morceau.

"Sceller ça pourrait l'empêcher de t'influencer, mais si nous le faisons, le fragment restera avec toi, empêchant de tuer Voldemort. Nous devons l'extraire, sans endommager ton âme et ta magie dans le procédé." expliqua Hermione.

"Ça sera délicat. Un faux mouvement et vous m'enlevez ma magie, ou pire, toute mon âme." Harry essaya de rester, mais intérieurement, il sentait une crise de panique approcher rapidement. Le fragment devait être retiré, mais le risque était tout simplement énorme.

"On va se concentrer dessus. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons débarrassé du fragment, ça aura la priorité sur tout les autres projets." Neville lança aux deux autres un regard ferme. Ils hochèrent la tête en accord.

"Je vais dire aux jumeaux de retarder la blague." Harry forma un clone et l'envoya parler aux jumeaux.

"Nous avons beaucoup de travail. Ça serait mieux de commencer maintenant." Le trio marcha vers la grande librairie, bossant comme des malades sur les rouleaux de scellage.

La complexité du sceau en question et le risque encouru s'ils faisaient quelque chose de travers les poussèrent à passer tout leur temps jusqu'à la troisième tache à l'étude et au calcul de l'ordre du sceau.

Harry, qui en savait le plus sur les sceaux, s'imposa énormément de pression pour que cela soit fait. Plusieurs fois pendant la semaine, il s'était endormi pendant les cours, à cause du fait de dépenser de longues heures de la nuit à travailler. Il lui arrivait même de marmonner des calculs de sceau entre deux ronflements.

"Je pense que ça ira. Nous avons refaits les calculs cinq fois. Ça marchera." Hermione essaya de se donner du courage pendant qu'elle et Neville terminaient le sceau. La vérité était que jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient fait, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si ça avait marché ou pas.

Le sceau fut activé et Harry se mit à convulser violemment alors que les marques se précipitaient autour et dans sa cicatrice. Sa suggestion d'un bâillon s'avéra être une bonne idée. Il était clairement en train d'hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et ils remarquèrent ses mâchoires crispées contre le morceau de caoutchouc coincé entre ses dents.

Après plusieurs minutes, une petite boule verte émergea de sa cicatrice, agrippée par les marques. Au moment où elle était sortie, les marques s'évanouirent et un moment plus tard, la boule fit de même. Harry arrêta de convulser et sembla être simplement évanoui.

"Il va bien ?" demanda Hermione alors que Neville commençait un scan médical.

Une minute plus tard, Neville laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Il va bien, bien que ses réserves chakra soient presque entièrement vides. Il aura besoin de plusieurs jours avant d'être à nouveau rempli." lui dit Neville et Hermione s'affaissa contre le mur.

"Dieu merci." sourit elle de soulagement.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Harry se réveilla le jour suivant, se sentant comme une merde. Hermione lui tendit un thé chaud, ce qui l'aida beaucoup avec sa gorge meurtrie.

"Comme une merde. Je vais devoir remercier Voldemort pour cette expérience amusante quand je le verrais." grogna Harry qui grimaça un moment plus tard à cause de sa gorge endolorie.

"Bon, tu es chanceux d'être exempté d'examens et il te reste quelques jours avant la troisième tache. Ça serait fun d'essayer de la passer en souffrant d'épuisement de chakra." rigola-t-elle

"Rigole autant que tu veux." dit calmement Harry avant de relâcher une série de sifflements.

"Hmm, c'était une possibilité que je perde cette capacité. Je suis heureux de voir que ce n'est pas le cas." sourit Harry.

"Il n'y a que toi qui pleurerait la perte du fourchelang." Hermione secoua sa tête.

"Où tu étais ?" Harry fut surpris quand son familier apparut quelques heures seulement avant la troisième tache. Achéron avait simplement erré immédiatement après s'être réveillé de sa période d'hibernation et il ne l'avait plus vu depuis.

"À la recherche d'indices, maître. J'ai beaucoup appris mais je voulais confirmer certaines choses avant de revenir." Le serpent semblait satisfait de lui-même.

"Qu'as-tu appris ?" Harry était maintenant curieux.

"Le nouvel adulte présent, l'estropié. Je l'ai suivi plein de fois en secret. Pas que lui, mais ce sont ses actions qui ont éveillés mes soupçons." Harry sourcilla. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter d'Achéron, mais ses mots le rendaient encore plus curieux.

"Il s'est faufilé dans la réserve de l'homme graisseux plusieurs fois, prenant toujours le même ingrédient, mais je ne sais pas quoi, vu qu'il ne parlait jamais pendant ces moment là. Ensuite je l'ai suivi dans la forêt. Il a rencontré un homme et l'a tué. Il a transformé son corps en un os et l'a brûlé. Il se parlait, disant combien l'homme qu'il venait de tuer avait failli tout faire rater, et qu'il était chanceux de l'avoir trouvé en premier." finit Achéron.

"je vois." Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il forma un Kage Bunshin et l'envoya trouver Hermione et Neville et les informer des nouveaux développements.

"Tu as bien fait, Achéron. Je t'achèterai une boite entière de friandises." Harry sourit en regardant les yeux du serpent briller.

La troisième tache était un labyrinthe, et les champions entrèrent par ordre de points. Harry, en tant que celui avec le plus de points, entra le premier avec une avance significative sur les trois autres. Toutefois, le labyrinthe était vraiment compliqué, cet avantage ne signifiait vraiment rien.

N'importe quel autre personne se serait senti intimidé dans ces couloirs étroits de grandes haies, surtout dans le noir, mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui.

"Ce dédale est facile. Trop facile." Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il ne rencontrait qu'une légère résistance durant sa progression.

Le premier obstacle majeur fut un sphinx. Pendant un moment, ils s'observèrent tout les deux. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la créature.

"Avant que vous ne parliez, j'aimerais vous informez que cette lame est enduite de venin d'aspic à rayure rouge." Harry tira un kunai caché qui suintait pratiquement le venin.

Le sphinx prit un long reniflement, et à en juger par son expression, elle réalisa qu'il ne mentait pas.

"Un de mes cousins est mort à cause d'un de ces serpent." dit le sphinx en s'éloignant. À la différence de la plupart des sorciers, la créature pouvait voir que Harry était physiquement très en forme, et plus que capable de la couper avant qu'elle n'ait pu le tuer.

Le triomphe d'Harry quand il saisit la coupe fut cassé quand il sentit son corps entier se faire tirer, et il se sentit idiot quand il réalisa que la coupe était un portoloin. Il atterrit lourdement, trébuchant sur quelque chose. Il sentit une douleur sur le côté avant que sa vision ne se remplisse de ténèbres.

Harry se réveilla à cause d'une grande douleur et pendant un moment, il crut qu'il subissait toujours des sceaux qu'ils avaient utilisés pour lui enlever le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Puis, la douleur s'arrêta et l'esprit d'Harry rattrapa les derniers évènements.

Il se réveilla, la tête l'élançant douloureusement, pour voir une petite foule de figures masquées et encapuchonnées, et devant lui, se tenait la forme ressuscitée de Lord Voldemort.

"Merde." cracha Harry alors qu'il luttait pour se relever. Le maniaque avait du utiliser le doloris pour le réveiller.

"Enfin réveillé, Harry. Donne lui sa baguette, Queudver. On t'a appris comment se battre en duel, Harry ?" Voldemort lui lança un sourire diabolique.

"En effet. Donc, nous devrions voir qui de nous deux est le plus grand sorcier, hein ?" Harry regarda prudemment l'homme devant lui, sa main droite tenant fermement sa baguette pendant que sa main gauche se rapprochait de son kunai caché.

"C'est le plan." sourit un peu Voldemort.

"J'ai de meilleures choses à faire, j'en ai peur." Voldemort réussit de justesse à éviter le kunai filant vers sa tête. Quand il reposa ses yeux sur Harry, le garçon avait disparu.

Un flash soudain sur le côté attira son attention sur l'endroit où le portoloin apporté par Harry était. Avec un cri de rage, Voldemort réalisa que sa proie s'était échappée.

Derrière lui, Lucius examinait précautionneusement la petite dague qui était passé si près de sa tête qu'elle avait coupé une mèche de ses cheveux.

'Potter est plus dangereux que ce que je croyais. Tant de poison pourrait même tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.'

Harry apparut sur la pelouse de Poudlard, et l'adrénaline redescendit alors que les effets de son récent passage à tabac revenaient de plein fouet. Il tomba à genoux alors que le son de la foule se rapprochait, et il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qu'il était revenu devant l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, tout comme les autres de la foule.

"Que s'est il passé, Harry ?" Dumbledore lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Longue histoire. J'aimerais m'allonger d'abord." dit faiblement Harry. Dumbledore hocha la tête et le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh soigna rapidement les nombreuses coupures qu'il avait et lui donna un potion pour ses contusions, ce qui avait pour effet secondaire de le faire sentir somnolent.

"Directeur, il est de retour." Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry dit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Heureux de te voir encore en un seul morceau." Hermione et Neville vinrent lui rendre visite le jour suivant. Harry leur lança un regard et Neville forma un genjutsu pour leur assurer d'être tranquilles.

"Voldemort est revenu. Si je ne m'étais cogné la tête quand le portoloins avait atterri, j'aurais pu l'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?" Harry espérait que ses amis avaient eu plus de chance que lui.

"On a attrapé Maugrey, seulement il s'avère que ce n'était pas du tout Maugrey. C'était Barty Croupton junior. Il était l'homme de Voldemort depuis le début. On a laissé des indices à Dumbledore pour trouver le vrai Maugrey, pendant qu'on interrogeait Croupton. Il a été vraiment dur à casser, et j'ai peur qu'au moment où nous avions tout appris de lui, il était trop blessé pour rester en vie." Hermione marmonna la dernière partie.

"J'ai toujours pensé que je serais le premier à le faire." soupira Harry. En dépit du fait que l'homme était la pire des ordures; le fait que c'était leurs actions qui l'avaient tué avait durement frappé les deux adolescents.

"Ouais. Nous en avons parlé. Ça va aller." sourit légèrement Hermione.

"J'ai bien peur que les choses ne s'aggravent avant d'aller mieux. Nous serons sans doute forcés de tuer encore." soupira Harry.

"On verra ça le moment venu." ajouta Neville.


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Chapitre 11**

"Cette chaleur va vraiment finir par m'avoir." Harry était assis sur le porche arrière avec son familier. C'était dingue qu'il ait réussi à garder ce serpent extrêmement mortel à Poudlard sans que personne ne le découvre. Considérant que le serpent faisait cinq pieds de long, ça relevait de l'exploit.

"C'est un été inhabituellement chaud, maître, mais rien d'extraordinaire. La chaleur passera sans doute." siffla le serpent en retour.

"Je sais. Je suis toujours préoccupé par le retour de Voldemort. J'imagine que de nombreuses batailles nous attendent." soupira Harry.

"Tu l'emporteras, maître. J'ai foi en toi." dit le serpent avec un ton assuré.

"Je peux t'aider, tante Pétunia ?" Harry se tourna vers la femme qui approchait prudemment en voyant qu'il parlait avec son serpent.

"Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, pourrais tu ramener Dudley pour le souper ?" demanda nerveusement Pétunia.

"Je pourrais me dégourdir un peu les jambes." Harry se leva et tendit sa main à Achéron qui se glissa sur son bras. "Laisse moi juste le déposer dans ma chambre.

Ça lui prit plus d'une heure pour localiser le gang de son cousin et d'attendre qu'ils se séparent pour la nuit.

"Dudley." Le gros garçon se figea quand il entendit la voix de son cousin derrière lui. En dépit de sa taille et de ses fanfaronnades, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse gagner contre Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Dudley d'un ton bourru.

"Ta mère m'a demandé de te ramener. On y va." Harry marcha devant lui. Il fit seulement quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Dudley, qui ne s'attendait pas à cet arrêt brutal, percuta Harry. Il fut surpris quand son cousin évidemment plus léger bougea à peine à cause de l'impact.

Ce fut là que Dudley sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un froid soudain remplit l'allée où ils se trouvaient alors que le ciel s'assombrissait.

"Dudley, si tu tiens à ta vie. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici et de faire ce que je dis." Dudley ne put qu'hocher la tête en notant le sérieux dans le ton d'Harry.

"Ils arrivent." chuchota Harry en montrant deux silhouettes encapuchonnées traversait l'obscurité.

Dudley sentit le froid devenir insupportable, et son esprit fut assailli avec d'horribles souvenirs, des choses qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier.

Puis, il entendit son cousin prendre une grand inspiration, et l'allée fut inondée de chaleur et d'une lumière éblouissante. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un brasier brûler devant eux et depuis le feu, il entendait d'horribles hurlements.

"Tu les a eu ?" chuchota Dudley.

"On ne peut pas tuer ces choses. Cours à la maison pendant qu'ils sont distraits. Tu y seras en sécurité." siffla Harry alors qu'il regardait les détraqueurs passer à travers les flammes.

"Doton : Hebi Yomi Numa." Harry forma plusieurs signes de la main. L'allée devint un marécage et une gigantesque tête de serpent sortit de la boue et attrapa la paire de détraqueur, les attirant dans l'eau stagnante. Un moment plus tard, l'allée était redevenue normale.

Harry s'enfuit après cela, ne remarquant pas la vielle femme aux yeux écarquillés qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Pétunia se tourna vers Harry alors qu'il entrait. Elle et Vernon étaient toujours en train de s'affairer près d'un Dudley frissonnant.

"Donne lui du chocolat. Ça va l'aider. Il semble que quelqu'un ait jugé bon d'envoyer deux détraqueurs après moi." expliqua calmement Harry.

Pétunia hoqueta, choquée. Elle savait ce qu'étaient ces créatures.

"Ils n'ont pas eu Dudley, N'est-ce pas ?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Non. On ne s'aime peut être pas, mais il est quand même de la famille. Le problème est qui les envoyés. Aucune réponse n'est rassurante." dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, garçon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces détraqueurs ?" Vernon n'aimait pas la situation, mais la peur de son neveu l'empêchait d'exploser.

"Les détraqueurs sont des créatures qui ont la capacité d'absorber toute les émotions positives et tout les souvenirs heureux d'une personne. Et aussi la possibilité d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne avec ce qui est appelé le baiser du détraqueur. Le Ministère de la magie les utilise comme gardiens de la prison magique. Une mesure cruelle, mais efficace pour prévenir les évasions. La plupart des criminels deviennent fous après quelques semaines d'incarcération." Harry gardait toujours son calme.

"Comme je l'expliquais avant, seulement deux types de personnes pourraient avoir envoyé ces choses après moi. L'une de ces deux possibilités est le nouvellement ressuscité Lord Voldemort." Pétunia lâcha un hoquet effrayé.

"Sommes nous en sécurité ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Cette maison est bien protégée. Personne n'ayant l'intention de nous blesser ne peut entrer, pas même invitée. Maintenant, la deuxième possibilité est plus troublante. Quelqu'un du Ministère de la magie les a envoyés après moi." Les mots d'Harry firent écho dans le silence de la cuisine.

"Pourquoi feraient ils quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda Vernon, plissant ses yeux.

"Pour la plupart des sorciers, faire face à un détraqueur est une sentence de mort. Si quelqu'un du Ministère les a envoyé, ils espéraient que soit ils me tueraient, soit me forceraient à me défendre, en utilisant la magie. De toute manière le Ministère gagnait. Personnellement, je miserais sur le Ministère. Je ne suis pas très populaire dans les hautes sphères du gouvernement magique du moment." sourcilla Harry.

"Comment ça ?" Pétunia était remplie d'un profond ressentiment envers sa sœur et sa progéniture, mais elle ne voulait pas voir le garçon se faire tuer par un maniaque avec une baguette comme sa sœur.

"Longue histoire. Ne t'inquiètes pas; je sais prendre soin de moi-même." Harry haussa les épaules et gagna les étages story. Don't worry about it; I can take care of myself." Harry shrugged and headed upstairs.

"Harry, nous sortons ce soir." dit Pétunia en montant les escaliers.

"Bonne soirée." répondit brièvement Harry en continuant d'huiler un lot de kunai. Il finissait de mettre le poison sur les deux derniers quand il entendit quelque chose se casser dans la cuisine, suivi de faibles sons de voix.

Sachant que personne avec des intentions hostiles ne pouvait entrer dans la maison, et puisque des cambrioleurs moldus même armés ne seraient qu'une broutille, il finit calmement son travail et rangea les lames dans le holster caché sur sa jambe.

"Maugrey, qu'avez-vous apporté là ?" Harry reconnut l'odeur de Remus Lupin alros qu'il descendait pour accueillir ses invités.

"Harry. Heureux de te voir." sourit Lupin alors qu'Harry apparaissait dans la lumière.

"Tu ne sembles pas trop troublé de nous voir, mon garçon." Harry reconnut l'homme bourru, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Après tout, l'imposteur se faisant passer pour Maugrey lui avait enseigné toute l'année dernière.

"Cette maison est protégée par la barrière de sang. Si vous étiez là pour me tuer, vous seriez écrasés contre le mur dans l'instant." sourcilla Harry.

"Harry, nous sommes là déplacer dans un endroit plus sur. Nous avons entendu parler d'une paire de détraqueurs qui ont été vus par ici." expliqua Remus.

"D'accord. Comment on voyage ?" demanda Harry.

"Balais. Ce n'est pas sur de le faire d'une autre façon." répondit brièvement Lupin.

"Laissez moi aller faire mes valises." Harry retourna à sa chambre, suivi par une jeune sorcière avec les cheveux cours de couleur violette.

"Salut, Harry. Je suis Tonks." s'introduisit la sorcière.

"Tu es la nièce de Sirius, hein ? Nymphadora, si je ne me trompe pas." sourit Harry alors qu'elle lui lançait un cours regard.

"Je préférerais que tu n'utilises pas mon prénom, Harry." dit Tonks alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette et que tout les objets dispersés dans la pièce commençaient à voler dans la malle qu'Harry avait ouverte.

"C'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Juste une chose." Harry ouvrit une latte du plancher et tira un gros rouleau. C'était un parchemin de stockage qui contenait toutes ses provisions de poisons. Utilisant une combinaison de plusieurs potions, Harry pouvait obtenir plus d'un demi-litre de Venin d'Achéron sans blesser le serpent.

Considérant le fait que trois gouttes étaient une dose mortelle pour un humain, ça faisait une grosse quantité. Aussi, il autorisa secrètement Achéron à se glisser dans sa manche et sous sa chemise.

Après qu'Harry fut désillusionné, le groupe s'éleva vers le ciel et si le sens de l'orientation d'Harry n'était pas trop rouillé, ils se dirigeaient vers Londres.

Ils arrivèrent devant une vielle maison décrépite qui apparut après qu'Harry ait lu une courte note, clarifiant dans son esprit que la maison était cachée avec un charme de fidelitas.

La maison ne semblait plus être habitée depuis des années et tout le décor criait Ténèbres.

"La maison de la famille Black ?" marmonna Harry dans le hall sombre.

"Oui. Suis moi à la cuisine." Remus le guida vers une grande salle. Une grande table avec beaucoup de chaise prenait le plus d'espace. Elle était couverte de parchemins, plusieurs gobelets et quelques bouteilles de vin.

Harry remarqua deux personnes qui parlaient à voix basse. Il reconnut Arthur Weasley et l'un de ses fils. Un homme plutôt miteux et odorant était en train de dormir dans un fauteuil. Harry vit madame Weasley entrer, accompagnée de Sirius qui lui donna une grosse embrassade.

"Tu as été vu en train de combattre les détraqueurs." chuchota Sirius à son oreille alors qu'il l'embrassait, le faisant pâlir légèrement.

Toutefois, vu que la pièce se remplissait lentement, Harry ne put rien demander d'autre. Il attrapa une place à côté d'Hermione, qui lui lança un signe muet qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

"Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voldemort commence déjà à faire du grabuge ?" demanda Harry une fois que le dîner que Mme Weasley avait préparé fut mangé. Un silence inconfortable tomba dans la pièce.

Après un bref conflit entre Sirius et Mme Weasley, Harry apprit ce qui se passait, et lisant entre les lignes, il réussit à avoir les grandes lignes de la situation.

Voldemort était en train d'attendre, augmentant ses fidèles et son influence. Pendant ce temps, le Ministère de la magie croyait que Dumbledore avait inventé l'histoire du retour de Voldemort pour déstabiliser le gouvernement et renverser le Ministre, Cornelius Fudge.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre faisait secrètement passer le mot à propos de Voldemort et, d'après ce qu'Harry avait rassemblé, ils protégeait quelque chose.

Enfin, la conversation se termina et Harry fut conduit à l'étage. Il fut placé dans une chambre avec Ron Weasley. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment amis, ils étaient dans le même dortoir et Harry n'avait pas de problèmes avec l'arrangement.

"Les choses vont devenir compliquées, Harry. Tu connais quelqu'un appelé Arabella Figg ?" Hermione l'avait amené dans une pièce vide le matin suivant.

"Ouais, c'est la vieille femme qui vit dans mon voisinage. Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Parce que c'est une cracmol que Dumbledore a placé là pour garder un oeil sur toi. Elle était là quand tu as utilisé ta technique d'Hebi Yomi Numa sur les détraqueurs. Elle a tout dit à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je parie qu'ils vont te demander des choses là-dessus, peut etre pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt. Ils vont vouloir savoir." Les mots d'Hermione le rendirent un peu nerveux.

"Reste calme. Jusqu'ici, seul Sirius sait ce qu'on peut faire, et il est resté calme. Pour les autres, je pense à quelque s'ils demandent. Tu es encore en contact avec Neville ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouais, Sirius nous a donné ces miroirs; ils marchent comme des téléphones mobiles. Il va bien, mais sa grand-mère garde un regard pointu sur lui. J'imagine qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui." répondit elle.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Si des mangemorts l'attaquaient, il ne resterait plus assez d'eux pour remplir une boite à allumettes." sourit largement Harry.

Ce fut plus tard dans la journée qu'Harry rencontra l'elfe de maison de Sirius, une vieille chose décrépite appelée Kréattur.

Tout le monde haleta quand Harry agrippa l'elfe par la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur après que l'elfe ait appelé Hermione une sang-de-bourbe.

"Si tu insultes encore mes amis, je te tuerais, très, très lentement. Compris ?" Le dernier mot fut dit en Fourchelang, et les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent de façon comique.

"Mille pardons, seigneur. Kreattur ne le fera plus." L'elfe s'inclina au sol après qu'il l'ait laché.

"Maintenant, nettoie cet endroit. C'est supposé être la maison de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black, pas une porcherie." L'elfe frissonna à ces mots alors qu'Harry l'étranglait encore.

Après manger, Harry et les autres étaient assignés au nettoyage d'un tas de trucs à partir de quelques cabinets dans l'une des pièces non utilisées.

Tout alla bien jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prit un gros médaillon doré. Ses sens crièrent alors qu'il sentait une très familière et profonde énergie émaner du médaillon.

"Harry, tu vas bien ?" Hermione le secoua et essaya de lui retirer le médaillon, mais il le tenait d'une poigne d'acier.

"Ouais. Continuons." Il empocha le médaillon et retourna à son travail. Il était chanceux que seule Hermione ait remarqué le médaillon.

"Alors, qu'y a-t-il d'important à propos de ce médaillon ?" demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls.

"Touche le." Harry le lui tendit, et elle haleta quand elle le sentit aussi.

"Ça contient aussi un fragment de son âme ? Ça change la donne." marmonna-t-elle.

"Ouais. Je pensais que le fragment en moi était juste un effet secondaire de quand le sort a rebondi sur lui, mais cela donne un tout autre tableau. S'il a un fragment dans ce médaillon, alors il pourrait… le journal. Il devait aussi contenir un fragment." s'exclama Harry.

"Alors nous ne nous pouvons pas courir après Voldemort jusqu'à ce que nous ayons deviné combien il y a de fragment et où ils sont ?" sourcilla Hermione.

"Ouais. Même si nous le tuons maintenant, son âme restera et il trouvera un moyen de revenir encore." soupira Harry.

"Mais ça pourrait être n'importe quoi et n'importe où. Comment trouverions nous ces choses ?" demanda-t-elle.

"On peut toujours se battre contre lui, c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas le tuer. Finalement, nous les trouverons, même si nous devons interroger Voldemort pour les avoir. Notre plan reste en place." répondit fermement Harry.

"Très bien. Je vais en informer Neville." dit Hermione en sortant.

"Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion." Ce fut seulement une semaine avant le début du trimestre que Dumbledore vint parler à Harry au sujet du combat avec les détraqueurs.

"Vous voulez savoir à propos des détraqueurs." Harry alla directement à l'essentiel.

"En effet. Quand Arabella m'a contacté à propos de cette nuit, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Son histoire était difficile à croire, mais je sais qu'elle ne ment ou n'exagère jamais, donc je dois demander, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"J'ai utilisé un sort spécial. Quelque chose que le Ministère ne peut pas détecter." Harry choqua le petit groupe de sorcier devant lui.

"Comment ça ?" Tonks était surprise de ce fait.

"Parce que personne ne peut l'utiliser. Il y a une condition et c'est la source du sort." sourit Harry alors que plusieurs personnes dans la pièce lui lançaient un regard irrité.

"Et quelle est exactement cette condition ?" sourit légèrement Dumbledore.

"Un moment, s'il vous plait." Harry posa sa main sur la table et Achéron glissa hors de sa manche.

"C'est un aspic à rayure rouge, Dumbledore." Maugrey avait sa baguette pointée sur le serpent.

"J'aimerais que vous ne jetiez pas de sort sur mon familier." Harry lança un court regard à Maugrey. "J'ai besoin du contrat, Achéron."

Plusieurs personne reculèrent au son du fourchelang mais Dumbledore resta calme alors qu'il regardait le serpent cracher un long rouleau.

"Il existe vraiment ?" Dumbledore pâlit alors qu'il déroulait le rouleau. Il vit le nom d'Harry, et juste en dessous, celui de Salazar Serpentard, confirmant la nature du rouleau.

"Je peux le ravoir, directeur ?" Harry tendit sa main et Dumbledore lui rendit machinalement le rouleau. Harry le donna à Achéron qui l'avala avant de retourner à sa place sous la chemise d'Harry.

"Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ce serpent, M. Potter ?" demanda McGonagall.

"Avant mon onzième anniversaire. Je l'ai sauvé d'un zoo moldu. Sa race a besoin de magie pour survivre, et il mourrait là bas." expliqua Harry.

"M. Potter, bien que Poudlard permette aux étudiants de prendre leurs familiers dans le château indépendamment de l'espèce, c'est un serpent très dangereux, et je vais devoir vous demander de le laisser aux soins de votre parrain." dit la femme sévère d'un ton ferme.

"Professeur, Achéron était avec moi dans Poudlard les autres dernières années, et il n'a même pas été vu. Il n'est pas dangereux, ou doutez vous de mon contrôle sur mon propre familier ?" Les arguments d'Harry laissèrent la sorcière interloquée.

"Tout va bien, Minerva. J'ai la plus grande confiance dans la capacité d'Harry à contrôler son familier. Sur une autre note, j'ai vos lettres de Poudlard ici. Tu seras aimable de donner celles de tes amis." Dumbledore tendit un paquet de lettres à Harry.

La lettre d'Harry contenait une surprise de plus pour lui. Un insigne brillant de préfet était aussi dans l'enveloppe.

"Eh bien, c'est une surprise." sourit Harry alors qu'Hermione entrait, faisant aussi tinter son badge.

"Je crois que les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes à Poudlard cette année." Harry lui donna un grand sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Techniquement, j'aurais du publier la semaine dernière mais ma connexion était foireuse alors cette semaine, c'est double ration.

**Chapitre 12**

Harry et Hermione retrouvèrent finalement Neville dans le Poudlard Express, mais encore, ils durent se séparer pour un moment puisqu'Harry et Hermione devaient aller dans le compartiment des préfets pour être informés sur leurs devoirs.

"Trouve Luna et garde nous quelque place, ok ?" demanda Harry à son ami avant qu'ils ne partent.

"Tu commences vraiment à t'attacher à Luna. Tu songes à en faire ta petite amie ?" demanda Hermione.

"Peut être. J'espère que tu n'as pas de problèmes avec ça." Harry tourna son regard vers elle.

"Tant qu'elle ne m'énerve pas, je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu la dragues." répondit Hermione.

"Et pour toi et Neville ?" demanda Harry, la faisant rougir un peu.

"Nous sommes juste amis, Harry. On en a parlé, et nous sentons tout les deux que nous ne sommes pas vraiment compatibles." sourcilla Hermione.

La réunion des préfets se passa bien, même si Malfoy essaya de contrarier Harry, ce qui fut encore un échec. Le flegme d'Harry était déjà légendaire dans Poudlard.

"Salut Luna. Je t'ai manqué ?" Harry s'assit à côté de la blonde et lui donna une légère embrassade.

"J'ai pensé quelque fois à toi." sourit Luna alors qu'il affichait une moue moqueuse.

"C'était méchant. Tu es une femme cruelle." il secoua la tête de tristesse. La scène fut de trop pour Luna, qui lâcha un rire un moment plus tard.

Le voyage fut très joyeux et se passa dans une atmosphère très détendue.

"Ce sont des sombrals ?" chuchota Hermione quand elle vit les créatures comme des chevaux qui tiraient les carrosses. Neville hocha sinistrement la tête à côté d'elle.

"J'imagine que je suis le seul qui ne peut pas les voir." Harry savait ce qu'étaient les sombrals, mais il pensait que le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu sa mère mourir était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas les voir, et il n'avait pas vu la mort depuis.

Le festin de la Répartition ne fut pas aussi appréciable qu'Harry l'avait espéré. Alors que le repas en lui-même fut délicieux, ce fut après quand Dumbledore commença les annonces que les problèmes commencèrent.

Leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, une femme à l'apparence de crapaud nommée Ombrage n'interrompit pas seulement Dumbledore dans ce qui fut une démonstration de pouvoir à peine voilée, mais déballa aussi un lot d'absurdités. Le message sous-jacent laissa un gout amer dans la bouche d'Harry. Le Ministère ne pouvait pas le laisser seul même dans Poudlard.

Enfin, la nuit vint à tomber et il fut temps pour les étudiants de gagner leurs dortoirs.

"Les premières années, suivez moi." Le ton ferme d'Harry couvrit facilement le vacarme de la Grande Salle et les Gryffondors de première année se réunirent rapidement autour de lui et d'Hermione.

Les premières années le fixaient nerveusement, et plusieurs d'entre eux chuchotaient silencieusement.

"Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Je suis certain que vous serez un peu dépassé pendant un moment, mais je veux que vous sachiez que si vous avez un souci, sentez vous libre d'en parler à ma collègue ou moi." sourit légèrement"Harry et les étudiants semblèrent se relaxèrent un peu.

"Ce portrait est le gardien de l'entrée de la salle commune. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans le mot de passe, donc rappelez vous en bien. Le changement de mot de passe sera posté à l'avance sur le tableau de la salle commune donc soyez surs de les noter. Les mots de passe sont changés toutes les deux semaines." Hermione les arrêta à l'entrée de la salle commune.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." dit Hermione au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui hocha la tête et bascula sur le côté.

"Les garçons, suivez moi." Harry guida le groupe vers le dortoir pendant qu'Hermione guidait son groupe vers celui des filles.

"Voici votre dortoir. Vous feriez mieux de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous en avez besoin." sourit Harry alors que les garçons se précipitaient vers leurs lits.

Le jour suivant n'améliora pas plus son humeur. L'arithmancie fut le seul point lumineux de leur journée, et considérant combien le cours était dur, ça voulait tout dire.

Le bon côté, c'était qu'Ombrage avait révélé son plan. Ses cours étaient exempts de toute pratique et étaient concentrés sur de la théorie fade.

"Tu crois qu'il va devenir fou ?" Neville regardait de façon absente Harry tenir l'épée de Kusanagi et transformer en poussière des mannequins d'Ombrage et de Fudge.

"Je dirais qu'il va la tuer avant Noël." sourit Hermione en plaçant un gallion sur la table à laquelle ils étaient assis.

"Je dis qu'il résistera jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il s'est beaucoup amélioré en self-control." sourcilla Neville.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe.

"Creevey est toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas ?" Neville haussa les épaules et s'en alla à son entraînement. Il ne pouvait pas s'exercer dans le château avec des explosifs plus puissants, donc il utilisait une de ses créations pour voler jusqu'à une vallée dans les montagnes où il pouvait lâcher autant de bombe qu'il lui plaisait.

Hermione remarqua une légère contraction dans la main d'Harry alors qu'ils lisaient une annonce à propos de la nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, un nouveau poste inventé par la Ministère et accordé à Ombrage.

"On dirait que j'ai gagné ce pari." sourit Hermione à Neville, qui lui tira simplement la langue.

Heureusement pour Ombrage, Harry sembla plus capable de se contrôler, et avait trouvé un exutoire à sa colère dans la compagnie de Luna.

Le couple devint très proche à mesure des jours écoulés, et Hermione s'attendait à les voir s'embrasser à la prochaine visite de Pré-au-lard.

"Harry, je peux te parler un moment ?" Hermione l'appela depuis sa propre pièce d'étude dans la salle sur demande. Chacun d'eux avait sa propre zone où ils pouvaient étudier les sujets qui les intéressaient en paix.

"Bien sur." Harry enroula le parchemin et le remit à sa place.

"Je pensais, Ombrage ne fait pas vraiment de faveur aux gens en leur refusant les leçons pratiques." commença Hermione.

"On pratique déjà les sorts, Hermione." sourcilla Harry.

"Oui, mais pas les autres. Tu veux vraiment que les gens fassent face à Voldemort avec ce qu'ils ont appris d'Ombrage ? Je ne te demande pas de leurs apprendre les techniques shinobi, mais ils peuvent avoir des leçons décentes de DCFM et peut être un peu de tactique de combat." suggéra Hermione.

"Tu veux que je sois l'instructeur ?" Harry plissa légèrement les yeux.

"Tu es le meilleur professeur de nous trois. Je doute que j'aurais pu aller si loin sans tes conseils. tu sais que je n'aurais pas demandé si ce n'était pas important." dit Hermione d'un ton suppliant.

"Peut être, ça aidera à passer le temps. Mais en retour, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose. Je pense qu'il est temps pour Ombrage d'avoir un accueil de gredin dans Poudlard. Tu peux demander aux jumeaux de l'aide pour l'exécution, mais l'idée et la planification doit être de toi." sourit Harry alors qu'elle palissait un peu. D'habitude Harry était le génie créatif.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle sur demande, une idée germa dans sa tête si outrageuse et drôle, qu'elle tomba à terre, se serrant les côtes à cause du fou rire.

Ça lui prit deux jours avec l'aide des jumeaux pour que tout soit arrangée. Mais le jour suivant durant le petit déjeuner, ils ne purent contenir leur excitation.

Les étudiants et les professeurs avaient juste commencés à manger quand une forte musique commença à se répandre dans le hall. Les étudiants nés de moldu reconnurent la musique et cherchèrent ardemment en attendant un autre spectacle des maintenant fameux Gredins.

La musique stoppa soudainement et les portes s'ouvrirent, permettant à Ombrage de se ruer à l'intérieur, portant un costume violet, les cheveux vert et le visage peint en blanc avec un grand sourire rouge.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la Grande Salle, et tout le monde se figea quand ils virent qui la suivait. Rogue était habillé comme Batman, avec le masque, la cape, la ceinture d'accessoires et les collants. Derrière lui se trouvait Malfoy habillé comme Robin.

"Tu ne m'auras jamais, champion encapé." rigola maladivement Ombrage

"Que faisons nous maintenant, Batman ?" Malfoy se tourna vers Rogue, ne remarquant pas les ricanements suivant cette annonce.

"N'aie pas peur, Robin, nous pouvons encore arrêter ce vil vilain." dit fermement Rogue alors qu'ils se jetaient sur Ombrage, exécutant une superbe chorégraphie de combat qui laissa les étudiants hurler de rire.

Finalement, ils attachèrent Ombrage le genjutsu s'arrêta, en même temps que les sorts qui changeaient leurs vêtements et leurs apparences.

"Je dois dire, les Gredins deviennent plus marrant à chaque blague." répondit Harry à la question muette d'Hermione.

"J'ai un contrat spécial pour quiconque qui se joindrait à notre groupe. Ça devrait nous assurer d'être tranquille." lui dit Hermione.

"C'est une bonne idée. La réunion se tiendra ici, dans trois jours à huit heures. Assure toi que tout ceux qui sont intéressé signent ton contrat et sachent à l'avance à propos de la réunion.

"Je pense que ça serait plus utile si nous rencontrions les étudiants potentiels à Pré-au-lard." suggéra Hermione.

"Hermione, nous opérons en conditions de guerre derrière les lignes ennemies. Ce que tu suggères attirerait trop l'attention sur nos activités. Va d'abord dans notre maison et utilise les gens qui ont signé pour propager le mot dans les autres maisons. Ils peuvent aussi répandre le mot à leurs amis. Offre leur une chance d'apprendre vraiment en Défense puis, quand ils demandent plus détails, fais leur signer le contrat avant de tout leur dire. Si nous sommes prudents, Ombrage n'aura pas un indice de ce que nous faisons à moins que quelqu'un ne parle et je suis sur que ton contrat fera en sorte qu'ils ne révèlent pas trop." Harry déclina sa suggestion et offrit une alternative fiable.

"Tu as raison. Merci Harry. Je vais faire ça." Elle se leva.

"J'irais parler moi-même à Luna. Nous avons notre premier rendez vous demain." sourit Harry. Soudainement, son visage devint sérieux. "Hermione, tu comprend le risque d'exposer cette salle, n'est-ce pas ? Si trop de gens la trouvent, nous ne pourrons plus pratiquer correctement nos capacités shinobi. donc assure toi que personne ne sache vraiment de quoi est capable cette salle. Assure toi aussi que ton contrat entraîne la plus sévère des punitions pour essayer de révéler la localisation. Pas la révélation, Hermione, mais l'essai même de révélation. Compris ?" Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Harry faisait ce sérieux, mais quand il le faisait, il était impératif de suivre son conseil.

Le rendez vous d'Harry fut très plaisant et allégeant pour son stress. Après une jolie ballade à travers le village, ils allèrent à Honeyduke où Harry acheta plusieurs friandises, après quoi ils finirent aux Trois Balais à boire un verre.

Toutefois, ce fut la fin qu'Harry trouva le plus mémorable. Juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Luna passa ses main-courante de lui et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait rien de passionné, mais ça démontrait leur profonde affection.

"Fred et George gardent un œil à l'extérieur. Ils ont leur carte et ta cape d'invisibilité si quelqu'un d'inattendu apparaît." expliqua Hermione alors qu'Harry regardait autour de la salle sur demande différente, orientée cette fois sur l'étude de la défense magique.

"Bienvenu à tout le monde." Harry fixa les deux douzaines de personnes qui étaient venus.

"Comme on vous a dit, vous êtes ici pour pratiquer la magie défensive. Si tout le monde est d'accord avec ça, je guiderais ce groupe." Harry s'arrêta un moment, mais personne ne contesta sa déclaration.

"Maintenant, avant que nous ne commencions à pratiquer des sorts, j'aimerais parler de tactiques basiques de combat." Harry s'attendait à ce que certaines personnes se plaignent, mais tout le monde resta calme et observateur.

"La chose la plus importante est la précision. Ça ne sert à rien que vous connaissiez le sort si vous ne pouvez pas frapper votre cible. Maintenant, une bonne précision serait la capacité de frapper un homme adulte à vingt pas, neuf fois sur dix. J'espère que d'ici la fin de l'année, vous serez capable de faire le même score au double de la distance. La seconde chose est qu'il est vital dans un combat d'esquiver. Esquiver vous permet de conserver votre potentiel magique, mais aussi la capacité d'éviter d'être touché par des sorts qui ne peuvent être bloqués. Des sorts que les mages noirs n'ont aucun scrupules à utiliser." dit sombrement Harry.

"Vous avez tous vu les sorts impardonnables. Vous savez ce qu'ils font. L'esquive est votre seule défense contre eux. Le troisième aspect d'un combat est de ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire battu et ne jamais, jamais utiliser de sorts assommants." dit fermement Harry, surprenant tout le monde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" dit un Serdaigle depuis l'arrière du groupe.

"Les assommants sont à utiliser seulement quand vous surpassez numériquement vos adversaires, par exemple en deux contre un parce que, de cette manière, vous avez des gens qui peuvent éviter que ceux qui ont été assommés ne reviennent au combat. Un assommant est un sort utile, mais il est trop facile à contrer. Dans un combat contre un mangemort, un reducto est de loin plus efficace. Touchez sa main qui tient la baguette, sa jambe ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse le mettre hors combat. Vous devez l'empêcher d'aller aider ses alliés. Ne vous méprenez pas, si des mangemorts vous tiennent, ils vous tortureront avant de vous tuer sans une pointe de remord. Je ne vous dis pas de vous battre pour tuer, non, ça serait descendre à leur niveau, mais les paralyser est un moyen fiable de les mettre hors combat." Les mots d'Harry les frappèrent durement. Ils réalisèrent que c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que ce qu'ils croyaient.

"Je sais que je semble un peu sinistre, mais croyez moi quand je dis que ça pourrait vous sauver la vie si vous êtes forcés de vous battre contre un mage noir. Maintenant, tout le monde debout, voyons à quel point vous êtes précis." Harry agita sa baguette alors qu'il demandait à la salle de fournir des cibles. En prétendant conjurer des cibles, il dissimulait la nature de la salle.

Les résultats n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'il l'espérait, mais pas trop mauvais non plus. Il bougea à travers le groupe, ajustant les prises et corrigeant les mouvements. Ils lançaient des étincelles en utilisant les mouvements qu'ils avaient appris pour lancer. À la fin de la classe, leurs capacités avaient dramatiquement augmentées.

La semaine passa comme une fusée. Harry continua d'aider la nouvellement formée Association de Défense à améliorer sa précision jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un niveau acceptable, puis les mit par paire sur la pratique du sort de désarmement pendant que esquivait. Ça ne les aidait pas seulement à apprendre le sort, mais aussi à améliorer leur esquive et le fait de viser une cible mobile.

Les choses ne devinrent sérieuses que quand ils apprirent le sort de reducto. Ils pratiquèrent sur des mannequins qui avaient la même densité que les os humains, et pouvaient aussi être animés. La plupart des personnes rechignèrent à l'utiliser, voyant les dommages que le sort infligeait, mais réalisèrent combien il était utile.

"Vous attendez beaucoup des vacances ?" demanda Neville quelques jours avant Noël.

"Ouais, je vais travailler sur quelques techniques que je voulais apprendre depuis un moment. Tiens, j'allais te l'envoyer, mais ensuite j'ai pensé à faire une copie. Tu pourrais en donner une à tes parents ?" Harry lui tendit deux photos identiques. Quatre personnes étaient dessus. Il reconnut instantanément ses parents et, d'après leurs apparences, Neville devina que les deux autres étaient les parents d'Harry.

"Merci, Harry. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils les aient." sourit tristement Neville.

"Neville, si Voldemort fait évader les Lestrange, je te jure que je les tiendrais pendant que tu leur enfonceras du C-2 dans leurs gorges." Neville sourit largement à l'image, qui servait le but de casser sa peur.

Ses plans furent interrompus par les nouvelles que McGonagall leur dit juste au moment où les gens s'apprêtaient à partir.

C'était arrivé la nuit dernière; Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué par un gros serpent pendant qu'il faisait quelque chose pour l'Ordre. Heureusement pour l'homme, il avait réussi à combattre le poison et la perte de sang assez longtemps pour conjurer des bandages autour de ses plaies et se déposer devant le portrait le plus proche. L fut rapidement pris en charge à Ste Mangouste où il était traité, mais sa sortie était toujours incertaine.

Harry avait demandé à rentrer au quartier général avec les enfants Weasley.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Harry entraîna Sirius à l'écart pendant que tout le monde était occupé avec les nouvelles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" Sirius savait que son filleul avait des questions.

"Qu'est-ce que M. Weasley gardait ?" demanda calmement Harry.

"Je ne devrais pas te le dire normalement, mais je sais de quoi tu es réellement capable, donc je vais être franc avec toi." soupira Sirius.

"L'Ordre protège le Département des Mystères, ou pour être plus précis, le Hall des Prophéties. À l'intérieur se trouve une prophétie qui parle de toi et de Voldemort qui désespère de mettre la main dessus. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que dit la prophétie, mais je sais que c'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort te court après depuis quatorze ans." répondit Sirius.

"Je vois. Donc, pourquoi n'envoie t'il pas l'un de ses espions la prendre pour lui ?" Harry devinait qu'il devait avoir quelqu'un dans ce département.

"Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry. Seules les personnes que la prophétie mentionne peuvent la prendre, seul toi ou Voldemort peut la prendre."

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il va forcer le passage au Ministère et se révéler, ou me piéger pour que j'y aille pour lui." ajouta Neville.

"Oui. Tu dois être prudent, Harry. Il ne doit pas avoir la prophétie." dit Sirius d'un ton sinistre.


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Chapitre 13**

"Je crois que je vais tenir ma promesse plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu." Harry se tourna vers Neville alors qu'ils lisaient un article sur la récente évasion de plusieurs mangemorts d'Azkaban.

Les nouvelles firent s'entraîner le trio plus dur que jamais. Ils pouvaient sentir un conflit approcher, et ils étaient déterminés à être parés.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, c'était la St Valentin et Harry avait prévu une journée spéciale pour Luna. Ils étaient devenus très proches pendant l'année, et il sentait qu'il était temps d'être transparent avec elle.

"Quelle est la surprise, Harry ?" demanda curieusement Luna alors qu'il la menait vers la salle sur demande.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, plus une confession. Je veux être transparent avec toi, Luna. Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous." répondit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

Luna fut surprise de voir la salle qu'elle connaissait bien changer si brutalement. À la place de la grande salle de cours de DCFM dont elle avait l'habitude, c'était maintenant un grand hall et un des murs manquait.

Elle vit Neville se tenir près de l'entrée avec une grande chose blanche ressemblant à un oiseau.

"Tu es sur que tu peux le manier ?" demanda Neville en lui tendant un gros panier.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu m'as bien appris." sourit Harry en tendant la main à Luna. Quelques moment plus tard, ils volaient dans les airs sur le dos du grand oiseau d'argile.

"Où est-ce qu'on va, Harry ?" demanda curieusement Luna alors qu'il lui jetait un sort de réchauffement.

"Je pensais que tu apprécierais un pique-nique privé." sourit gentiment Harry alors qu'elle rougissait.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite vallée, et Luna ne put retenir un hoquet à la vue.

Il y avait une petite prairie entourée de tous côtés par des arbres, et un rivière la parcourait en travers. Dans son esprit, c'était parfait.

"Je pense que c'est mieux si nous parlons en mangeant." sourit Harry en tirant une grande nappe et commençait à sortir des plats du panier.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, il commença à lui parler de ses capacités shinobi. Comment il les avait découvertes, comment il avait commencé l'entrainement et même ce que lui et ses amis pouvaient faire.

"Donc, je peux aussi apprendre ces choses ?" demanda ardemment Luna, mais son sourire se fana quand elle vit le visage solennel d'Harry.

"En fait, nous avons découvert que si tu veux maîtriser ces capacités, tu dois commencer jeune. Hermione et Neville avaient vraiment commencé à s'entraîner sur la limite." soupira Harry. "Ne te méprends pas. Si je pouvais, je t'apprendrais tout."

"Je sais que tu le ferais, Harry. Bien, puisque tu as joué la transparence avec moi, je devrais faire de même. Tu sais la façon dont j'agis la plupart du temps ? Eh bien, c'est juste un rôle." soupira Luna alors qu'elle lui donnait une allure étrange.

"Mon père était toujours inhabituel, mais quand ma mère est morte, ça l'a frappé très fort. C'était impossible de grandir avec lui et de ne pas prendre certaines de ces habitudes. Quand je suis arrivée ici, beaucoup de gens m'ont fait passer un sale quart d'heure à cause de ça, donc lentement j'ai commençait à agir comme une dingue pour garder les gens éloignés." soupira Luna

"Je dirais que ça a un peu trop marché." Harry se souvint combien Luna était une paria avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

"Une fois que j'était dans le rôle, j'imagine que je m'y suis perdue. Je suis vraiment devenue ce que je prétendais être. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Tu m'as aidé à me rappeler qui je suis. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas; je vais continuer à rendre Hermione dingue." Luna finit son histoire avec un petit sourire.

"Promis ?" Harry se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose contre sa poitrine. Elle tourna sa tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

"Je promets de toujours être la fille rêveuse dont tu es tombé amoureux." murmura-t-elle gentiment.

"Et je promets de toujours te supporter et de te protéger." murmura Harry en retour alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

Cette fois, ils y mirent tout leur amour, et en ce moment, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Sur cet unique instant, seul le jeune couple existait dans l'univers.

"Je t'aime, Luna." chuchota Harry quand ils se séparèrent.

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry." sourit elle alors qu'ils tombaient sur la couverture, fixant le ciel.

"Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours." gloussa-t-elle.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire." Harry passa sa main autour d'elle.

Les choses ne restèrent pas longtemps calmes. Le jour après la réunion suivante de l'AD, l'école fut secouée par la nouvelle qu'une serdaigle de sixième année fut envoyée à l'infirmerie. La plus grosse nouvelle fut le fait que Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait pas la réveiller.

"Elle a essayé de parler. J'ai parlé à Cho; Marietta a été vue se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Ombrage le soir de la réunion." l'informa Hermione après manger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé dans le contrat ?" demanda Harry.

"C'était vraiment difficile de lier le sort avec l'intention, à la place de l'action comme tu me l'avais demandé, mais j'ai réussi. La première partie réduit au silence le fautif au moment où il a l'intention de nous trahir, suivi par un puissant sort de sommeil. C'est là que l'astuce shinobi démarre. J'ai ajouté un jutsu hypnotique au contrat pour effacer la connaissance de la salle sur demande pendant que le fautif est endormi. Madame Pomfresh ne peut pas la réveiller parce qu'elle ne peut pas détecter ou casser le genjutsu." expliqua Hermione.

"C'est très retors, même pour toi. Quand elle se réveillera, qu'est-ce qui se passera alors ?" la complimenta Harry.

"Elle se réveillera demain matin. J'ai bien peur qu'une fois réveillée, le contrat ne l'affectera plus. Elle pourra parler aux gens à propos de l'AD, mais pas de l'endroit où on se réunissait." Hermione tressaillit quand elle remarqua la faille dans son contrat.

"Protéger la salle sur demande est primordiale, Hermione. J'irais lui parler quand elle se réveillera." dit Harry en s'en allant.

"C'était vraiment une folie de ta part. Tu penses vraiment que nous n'avions pas pris nos précautions ?" Marietta se figea alors que la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage froid.

"J'avais peur. Ma mère travaille au Ministère. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde son travail, elle est tout ce que j'ai." sanglota Marietta.

"Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes raisons. En tant que traître, ton nom n'est plus sur le contrat et, comme tel, tu es capable de dire aux autres à propos de l'AD, mais je te conseille vivement de garder ta bouche fermée. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si on est attrapés ?" demanda calmement Harry.

"Vous serez expulsés ?" Marietta était très proche de dire 'nous', mais se rattrapa à temps. Elle ne faisait plus partie de l'AD.

"La plupart d'entre nous, oui. J'aurais quelque chose de plus en tant que chef et organisateur. De six mois à un an." Les mots d'Harry la frappèrent comme un couteau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

"En organisant l'AD, je brise plusieurs nouvelles lois du Ministère, et je dirige aussi un groupe de vigilance qui opère contre les meilleurs intérêts du Ministère enfin, c'est-ce que seront les charges. La punition est de six mois à un an puisque je suis mineur." sourcilla Harry.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne dirais rien. Je le jure." Marietta sauta de son lit.

"Nous allons te donner une chance de te repentir. Ombrage arrivera bientôt pour te questionner. Si tu rechignes, elle va probablement utiliser du veritaserum sur toi." Marietta paniqua à cela. Elle n'avait aucune chance de mentir si on lui donnait cette potion.

"Prends ça. Quand Ombrage entrera, mords le et avale. C'est un antidote qui va rester pour au moins six heures. Ça imite aussi la transe que la potion crée donc Ombrage ne doutera pas de ton jeu. Garde caché tes camarades, et tu seras de retour dans l'AD." Harry lui donna une petite pilule et sortit.

Le jour suivant, Marietta était de retour dans l'AD, nerveuse au début, mais puisque personne ne parlait de ses actions, la fille se relaxa.

Alors que la fin de l'année approchait, cinq étudiants de cinquième année furent informés à propos de leur orientation professionnelle, ainsi que les horaires donnés pour leur rencontre avec leur chef de maison.

"Donc, Potter, avez-vous une idée de ce que vous désirez devenir quand vous quitterez Poudlard ?" McGonagall le regardait depuis le bureau alors qu'Ombrage était assise derrière lui. Il pouvait l'entendre griffonner occasionnellement sur son calepin.

"Je pense que je pourrais apprécier l'enseignement. À part ça, je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchit aux autres options." répondit brièvement Harry.

McGonagall était surprise de cette réponse, mais se recomposa rapidement.

"Si vos travaux restent aux même niveau, Potter, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous soyez capable de postuler comme enseignant dans un bon nombre de matière. Toutefois, Poudlard embauche très rarement juste après les diplômes. Là encore, on ne sait jamais. Je vous recommande de maintenir vos cours actuels qui vous laissent plusieurs options ouvertes si vous ne pouvez pas avoir un poste d'enseignant." lui sourit McGonagall.

Ombrage semblait vouloir commenter mais, son animosité personnelle de côté, Harry était un étudiant exemplaire et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire.

"Harry, Sirius m'a appelé pendant que tu t'entraînais. Il veut te parler." Hermione lui tendit un petit miroir.

"Que puis je faire pour toi ?" sourit Harry en voyant le visage de son parrain apparaître dans le miroir.

"C'est à propos d'Hagrid. Tu ne lui as pas parlé récemment, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius.

"Pas en dehors de la classe. On est vraiment occupés, et nous ne pouvons pas parler en classe puisqu'Ombrage est toujours en train de rôder dans le coin." répondit Harry.

"Bien, il a quelques soucis avec un problème certain, et je pensais que vous pourriez l'aider. C'est parce que…" Sirius expliqua la situation à Harry.

"Hagrid a recommencé." Harry passa sa main le long de son visage alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis.

"Quelle sorte de monstre a-t-il cette fois ci ?" soupira Hermione. L'amour d'Hagrid pour les bêtes dangereuses était bien connu du trio.

"Son demi frère." répondit brièvement Harry.

"Tu veux dire…" Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent. C'était un peu beaucoup, même pour Hagrid.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Hermione.

"On va l'éduquer avec des genjutsu. C'est le frère d'Hagrid, après tout." Harry haussa les épaules.

Leur plan marcha bien et ils réussirent à lancer plusieurs illusions sur le géant sans même le réveiller.

Bientôt, la majeur partie de leur temps fut prise par l'approche des A.S.P.I.C. et des B.U.S.E, et les étudiants de cinquième et septième année étaient concentrés uniquement à réviser.

Les examens s'étendaient sur deux semaines, et à cause de la masse de travaux, le trio était même forcés de stopper leur entraînement shinobi.

"Bon, je suis content que ça soit fini." sourit Harry après que leur dernier examen soit fini et qu'ils étaient en train manger dans la Grande Salle.

"Ouais. Je sens que mon cerveau est en bouillie." ajouta Neville alors qu'il fondait sur la nourriture.

"Harry, tu attendais une lettre ?" Hermione leva la tête alors qu'un gros hibou entrait et déposait une lettre devant Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que la lettre était scellée avec la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry ouvrit la lettre, mais tout ce qu'Hermione put voir était une longue écriture courbée qu'elle ne put reconnaître.

"Quelle sorte d'écriture est-ce ?" sourcilla t'elle.

"Du fourchelang. Allez chercher votre matériel complet." Harry brûla la lettre et quitta la salle.

"Où on va ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'il les rejoignait dans la salle sur demande. Ils portaient tous un pantalon de treillis noir avec une chemise noire avec une côte de maille en dessous. Leurs bandeaux étaient attachés fermement sur leurs fronts.

Pour en rajouter, Hermione avait sa Samehada dans son dos alors que Neville avait deux grosses bourses attachées à sa ceinture.

"Le département des Mystères. Il semble que Voldemort veuille que j'aille chercher la prophétie pour lui. Il a menacé de tuer Sirius si je ne le faisais pas. Ce qu'il ne sait pas est que j'ai un autre moyen de parler à Sirius. Il est toujours en sécurité au QG, donc c'est forcément un piège." expliqua Harry.

"Alors quel est le plan ?" demanda ardemment Neville.

"Nous y allons, retrouvons la prophétie et éliminons les mangemorts qui nous attendent en embuscade. Si vous rencontrez Voldemort, enfuyez vous. Nous devons encore trouver les autres fragments d'âme que nous pourrions avoir. Neville, il y aura des combats rapprochés, donc rien au dessus du C-1. Si nous croisons les Lestrange, ils sont tout à toi. Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous fournir un moyen de transport ?" expliqua Harry.

Neville hocha la tête et créa rapidement deux grands oiseaux.

"Tu sais, je me sens presque désolé pour les mangemorts. Enfin, presque." Hermione lui donna un sourire pointu en désactivant son sceau d'Henge.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Vu qu'apparemment, j'ai oublié de publier la semaine derniere, on remet ça. Deux pour le prix d'un.

**Chapitre 14**

Cela leur prit plusieurs heures pour voler jusqu'à Londres, poussant les oiseaux de Neville dans leurs limites pour être là bas en avance.

"Allez dans la cabine." Harry les mena à une cabine téléphonique cassée et commença à composer une série de numéros.

"Bienvenu au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et la raison de votre visite." Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

"Snake, Shark et Artiste sont là pour exterminer la vermine." ricana Harry pendant que trois badges tombaient de la rainure pour la monnaie.

"Où maintenant ?" Hermione regarda curieusement l'atrium vide.

"L'élévateur." Ils s'y ruèrent, se sentant un peu stupide de rester plantés là alors que l'élévateur s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le batiment.

"Tu penses que nous sommes dans une embuscade ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'Harry sortait tranquillement de l'élévateur et se dirigeait vers une simple porte.

"Pas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la prophétie. Jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons pris, ils ne peuvent pas nous toucher." répondit Harry alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une grande pièce circulaire. Au moment où la porte par laquelle ils étaient entré se ferma, les murs commencèrent à gronder et les portes tournoyèrent.

"Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?" sourcilla Neville.

"Protection contre les intrus. Heureusement, Voldemort était assez gentil pour me dire comment l'outrepasser. Département des recherches temporelles." cria Harry.

"Mot de passe, s'il vous plait." Une voix fut entendue.

"L'homme de fer." répondit Harry, et une porte s'ouvrit. Ils s'y précipitèrent et entrèrent dans une pièce caverneuse remplie de rangées de tablettes.

"Où maintenant ?" Hermione se tourna vers Harry. En réponse, il tourna à droite et alla à la rangée quatre vingt treize.

À la fin se tenait la prophétie que Voldemort voulait, et Harry devait admettre qu'il était aussi curieux sur le contenu.

Au moment où il l'enleva, des silhouettes noires commencèrent à apparaître autour d'eux. Harry sourit légèrement en reconnaissant certaines senteurs.

"Très bien, Potter. Maintenant, donne nous la prophétie." Lucius Malfoy fit un pas en avant, son masque et sa capuche enlevées.

"Lucius. Comment vas-tu en cette belle soirée ?" demanda Harry d'un ton faussement aimable alors que plusieurs mangemorts s'agitaient nerveusement.

"Arrête tes petits jeux Potter et donne moi la prophétie." siffla Lucius.

"En temps voulu, Lucius. Je vois que tu as amené ta belle sœur et sa belle famille. Neville aurait été déçu s'ils n'avaient pas été là." sourit Harry alors que plusieurs personnes se tournaient vers le garçon à côté d'Harry.

"Londubat, hein ? Nous verrons si tu cries aussi fort que tes traîtres à leur sang de parents l'ont fait." caqueta Bellatrix à côté de Lucius.

"Nous verrons qui finira par crier quand la nuit sera finie, Bellatrix." dit calmement Neville.

"Assez. La prophétie, Potter, ou nous commençons à torturer tes amis." Lucius brandit sa baguette.

"Rendons ça plus intéressant." Harry tendit la prophétie au dessus de sa tête et, pendant un moment, Lucius pensait qu'il voulait la jeter.

Les mangemorts n'étaient pas préparés à ce qu'ils allaient voir. La langue d'Harry émergea de sa bouche, longue de plus d'un pied et s'enroula autour de l'orbe de la taille d'un poing, l'attirant vers sa bouche qui s'ouvrit de façon inhumaine pour s'adapter à la sphère.

Avec un fort bruit de déglutition, la sphère tomba dans sa gorge. Harry regarda leurs visages dégoûtés avec un pointe de satisfaction.

"J'aurais la prophétie même si je dois t'étriper pour l'avoir." gronda Lucius.

"Bien. La chasse est ouverte." Comme un seul homme, le trio forma un signe de la main et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

"Attrapez les, idiots." siffla Lucius, mais une voix froide les figea pour un moment.

"Le jeu est ouvert, mangemorts. Atteignez l'atrium et la prophétie est à vous. Vous avez cinq minutes avant que l'on ne vienne à vous." La voix d'Harry se répercuta à travers la grande salle.

"Traquez les et tuez les. Bellatrix, viens avec moi." ordonna Lucius à ses hommes.

Hermione s'appuyait calmement contre le plafond en regardant les deux mangemorts en dessous d'elle les chercher.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils décidèrent que la pièce était vide et bougèrent vers la suivante, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu sortir, ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris de voir la fille qu'ils cherchaient se tenir derrière eux.

"Bordel mais d'où tu sors ?" gronda légèrement McNair alors que lui et Dolohov pointaient leurs baguettes sur elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle pointa le plafond. McNair faillit se gifler. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à regarder au plafond. La fille avait dû s'y léviter.

"Je dis qu'on devrait d'abord s'amuser avec elle. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune." souhaita Dolohov, mais son sourire se figea sur son visage alors qu'Hermione faisait un pas hors de l'ombre, leur révélant sa véritable apparence.

"Je crois que ça pas être possible." Elle leur donna un sourire dangereusement pointu.

"Je crois qu'on va juste te tuer." McNair haussa les épaules alors que deux sorts de mort étaient envoyés à la fille-requin.

Hermione tira rapidement son épée et bloqua les sorts avec. Les bandages étaient un peu brûlés, mais la lame avait encaissé les sorts sans aucun problèmes.

"À mon tour." sourit Hermione pendant que de grandes pointes fusaient de sous les bandages.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma lame ne coupe pas, elle déchiquette." cria-t-elle en se jetant avec une vitesse inhumaine sur les deux hommes terrifiés.

De grands cris brisèrent le silence du Département des Mystères, arrêtant momentanément ceux qui y étaient.

"Hermione n'a jamais été la plus patiente." chuchota Harry en regardant sa proie le dépasser.

Ses yeux verts brillèrent doucement alors qu'il relâchait la technique de camouflage et montait au plafond derrière les deux hommes.

Le trille de la chasse était ce qui l'excitait réellement. La mise à mort serait seulement le point culminant.

Neville regardait aussi prudemment ses proies. Ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'il cherchait, mais il pouvait s'occuper d'eux avant de rechercher ses véritables proies. Les autres avaient promis de ne pas tuer les Lestrange. Affaiblir, oui, mais les tuer lui était réservé.

Décidant de ne pas traîner, il forma deux gros mille-pattes et les envoya vers les deux hommes.

Rookwood et Nott se figèrent quand deux gros mille-pattes s'agrippèrent soudainement à eux et les attachèrent fermement.

"Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?" siffla Nott.

"Ce sont mes créations artistiques. Un parfait mélange entre la forme et la fonction, entre le réel et l'abstrait. Un art qui vit et qui respire." sourit Neville en voyant leurs visages confus. Lentement, il se retourna et marcha vers la porte.

"Mais ce n'est pas tout. Pendant un moment, mon art transcende la simple forme et devient la véritable beauté. Car l'art est une explosion." Neville forma un signe de la main et les mille-pattes explosèrent. Heureusement pour lui, il était hors de la pièce quand les morceaux de corps commencèrent à pleuvoir.

Entendant le tremblement distant, le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et sa langue sortir et lécha furieusement ses lèvres. Il était temps pour la mise à mort.

Jugson et Avery se figèrent quand deux serpents s'enroulèrent autour d'eux. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes et virent Harry se tenir calmement entre eux avec les gros serpents sortant de ses manches.

"Tu te souviens quand Lucius disait de ne pas sous estimer Potter ?" murmura Savery son partenaire qui hocha la tête.

"Je sais maintenant pourquoi." ajouta Avery avant que le kunai d'Harry ne tranche sa gorge. Un moment plus tard, Jugson sentit l'étreinte froide de la mort l'agripper aussi.

Lucius et les Lestranges atteignirent la pièce circulaire sains et saufs et, pendant un moment, ils crurent que Potter n'avait fait que fanfaronner.

À tout moment, ils s'attendaient à ce que leurs camarades sortent avec les corps des adolescents.

Une porte s'ouvrit en explosant, mais ce n'était pas la vue à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Crabbe tomba au sol, à moitié sorti de la salle, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage.

"Là, là, nous n'avons pas encore fini de jouer." Les quatre mangemorts se figèrent quand Hermione apparut à côté de l'homme paniqué et le ramena dans la pièce. Les quatre personnes frissonnèrent au regard suppliant de l'homme.

"Je suis à vous dans une minute." sourit elle d'un air sinistre alors que la porte se refermait.

"Dites moi que je n'ai pas juste imaginé ça." chuchota Rabastan.

"Oh, c'était tout à fait réel." Ils se tournèrent pour voir Harry et Neville derrière eux.

"La chasse est finie. Vous avez perdu." sourit Harry en brandissant l'épée de Kusanagi.

"Tu penses que tu peux tous nous tuer ?" railla Lucius, mais il se souvint ensuite de cette nuit au cimetière. Potter avait lancé ce couteau si vite qu'il n'avait pas vu sa main bouger.

"Je vais vous tuer. Neville s'occupera du reste. Après tout, c'est sa vengeance." sourcilla Harry alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, Lucius se déplaça sur le côté, se séparant du groupe.

"Le petit bébé Londubat va me blesser ?" se moqua Bellatrix du garçon devant elle.

"Je vais traiter avec vous trois par l'Ancienne Loi." gronda Neville en jetant quelque chose aux frères Lestrange.

Bellatrix se figea à la déclaration de Neville et fit nerveusement un pas en arrière quand elle vit les deux grosses araignées attachée aux visages de son mari et de son beau frère.

"Ha." Neville fit claquer ses mains en un signe d'activation, faisant exploser leurs têtes.

Avant que Bellatrix ait pu réagir, elle sentit un coup à l'arrière de sa tête, puis les ténèbres.

Alors que ce combat se poursuivait, Harry était occupé à éviter les sorts de Lucius avec une souplesse inhumaine.

"Je t'ais enfin eu enfin, Potter." sourit Lucius alors que son sort de mort frappait finalement le garçon. Son sourire suffisant s'évaporé soudainement quand Harry partit en fumée et révéla une porte sévèrement brûlée.

"Désolé de vous décevoir." dit Harry depuis l'arrière de l'homme en balançant son épée, séparant la tête de l'homme de son corps.

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ?" sourcilla Harry en voyant Neville jeter Bellatrix sur son épaule.

"Elle a fait le plus de dommage cette nuit. Je vais utiliser l'Ancienne Loi dans son cas." répondit brièvement Neville.

"Eh bien, en tant qu'héritier apparent, tu es dans ton droit. Tu es sur que c'est-ce que tu veux ?" Harry connaissait la loi à laquelle Neville se referait, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la suive.

"Comment s'est débrouillé Lucius ?" Neville se tourna pour voir que l'homme en question gisait au sol avec sa tête quelques pieds plus loin.

"Pas trop mal, en fait. Il m'a même forcé à utiliser le Kawarimi." sourcilla Harry. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione les rejoignit.

"Pourquoi est elle toujours en vie ?" Hermione pointa Bellatrix.

"Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Viens, il faut qu'on parte." Neville se tourna vers la sortie.

'Intentions meurtrières ?' Le trio se figea alors qu'ils passaient la fontaine dans l'atrium. Hermione virevolta et bloqua le sort de Voldemort.

"Je vois que mes serviteurs ont échoués. Peu importe. Comme on dit, si on veut que quelque chose soit bien fait, faites le vous-même." Voldemort était livide de fureur en regardant le trio et sa servante inconsciente sur l'épaule de Neville.

"Venir ici était une erreur." sourit Harry alors que ses sens sentaient les flux de magie dans les cheminées et il lança une dose rapide d'intentions meurtrières sur Voldemort, assez pour le clouer sur place pendant un moment.

Les cheminées grondèrent de feu vert alors que de nombreux sorcier et sorcières entraient dans l'atrium, incluant le Ministre de la Magie et Dumbledore.

Fudge pâlit comme un drap quand il vit le manifestement très énervé Lord noir. Voldemort lança un long sifflement de rage avant de s'évaporer.

Dans la confusion, personne ne remarqua que le trio s'était éclipsé.

"J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je me sens si sale." chuchota Hermione alors qu'elle vomissait le contenu de son estomac dans une allée en dehors du Ministère.

Harry était adossé contre un mur, pale comme un drap et ses mains tremblaient violemment.

Neville fixait Bellatrix avec un regard vide. "À quoi je pensais ?" continuait il de murmurer sous son souffle.

"Harry, tu penses être capable de faire un portauloin vers Pré-au-lard." Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

Il sursauta un peu, mais réussit à calmer le tremblement de ses mains après quelques moments.

"Je pense." Il prit le couvercle d'une poubelle et y lança le sort. Le couvercle brilla un moment.

"Dieux bénisse le genjutsu." murmura Harry alors qu'ils agrippaient le couvercle et s'évaporaient. Sans l'illusion pour cacher sa magie, le Ministère aurait pu le détecter à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Le groupe arriva au château où ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'y faufiler.

"Je crois qu'il serait bien que nous ayons une petite discussion." leur sourit Dumbledore, mais le scintillement habituel dans ses yeux était parti.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai besoin d'une potion de pimentine, directeur." bailla largement Harry. Ils avaient déjà enlevé leurs bandeaux et Hermione avait réactivé son sceau Henge, mais ils portaient toujours des habits shinobi et Hermione avait toujours une énorme épée attachée dans le dos.

"Nous vous accompagnerons à l'infirmerie, alors." répondit Dumbledore.

"M. Londubat, y a-t-il une raison pour que vous emportiez cette femme avec vous ?" McGonagall lança un court regard à Bellatrix toujours inconsciente.

"L'Ancienne Loi." dit brièvement"Neville, amenant les regards perçants des trois professeurs sur lui.

"Je crois bien qu'Augusta aura des réactions mitigées à ce propos." soupira Dumbledore.

"Ils sont là. Arrêtez les." Ombrage se rua sur eux, suivie par deux aurors.

"Hermione." dit brièvement Harry en prenant sa potion. Avant que quelqu'un ait pu réagir, le premier auror était au sol, tenant son ventre après qu'Hermione y ait plongé la pointe émoussée de son épée, et l'autre vola à travers les portes après qu'elle l'ait frappé au visage.

"Bouge et je t'écorche le visage." Ombrage pâlit alors que des écailles pointues jaillissaient de sous les bandages qui entouraient l'épée. Tout ce qu'il fallait était une traction sur le bras d'Hermione, et son visage serait déchiré.

"C'était juste une grosse méprise." dit Ombrage d'un ton suppliant, et Hermione permit aux écailles de se rétracter.

"Bien que je vous sois reconnaissant de nous avoir débarrassé de cette femme, miss Granger, je crains que vous ne nous deviez encore des explications." dit finalement Dumbledore après qu'Ombrage et son escorte soient partis.

"Je vais vous expliquer. Mais sans vous vexer, il vaut mieux que le moins de personnes sachent à propos de nos capacités." Harry forma plusieurs signes de la main, et McGonagall et Snape s'évanouirent.

"Ils ne se rappelleront de rien à part qu'Hermione a une épée magique." expliqua Harry après que Dumbledore eut soulevé un sourcil.

"Très bien. Je vois que garder vos capacités secrètes est très important pour vous. Pourrions nous nous retirer dans mon bureau ?" Une fois Harry et Dumbledore en marche, Hermione se tourna vers Neville.

"Je voulais te demander, c'est quoi l'Ancienne Loi que tu as mentionné avant ?"

"Oh, ça. Eh bien, il y a des siècles, quand les familles magiques se querellaient souvent, la loi fut faite pour garder la société civilisée, ou aussi civilisée comme celle là pouvait l'être. Pour résumer, puisque j'ai tué les frères Lestrange, je suis en droit de réclamer leurs femmes." expliqua Neville.

"Oh, c'est ça… QUOI ?" Le cri d'Hermione se répercuta dans le couloir.

"Je crois qu'il lui a dit à propos de la loi." ricana Harry. Dumbledore ne dit rien, mais ses yeux trahissaient son hilarité.


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Chapitre 15**

"Tu as toujours la prophétie, Harry ?" demanda Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans son bureau.

En réponse, Harry fit gonfler sa gorge et, avec un bruit violent de vomissement, recracha la sphère de verre.

"Voilà." Harry lui tendit la sphère et s'assit. Pendant une heure, Harry expliqua ce que lui et ses amis pouvaient faire, mais ne révéla pas où ils avaient appris toute ces choses.

"Je suppose que tu as aussi des questions pour moi ?" Dumbledore se tourna vers le garçon quand il eut fini.

"Oui." Harry déroula un rouleau sur la table et libéra le médaillon qui y était scellé.

"Vous pouvez me dire quel est censé être cet objet." Harry poussa le médaillon vers lui.

"Où avez-vous eu ça ?" Dumbledore pâlit quand il réalisa ce qu'était le médaillon.

"Nous l'avons trouvé au QG. Comment il y est arrivé, je ne saurais le dire. Je sais ce que ça fait, mais pas ce que c'est. On en a aussi trouvé deux autres." Dumbledore releva la tête, choqué.

"Cet objet est appelé un Horcruxe. Comme tu peux en être conscient, il contient un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, le gardant ancré dans ce monde. Tu dis que tu en as trouvé deux de plus ?" répondit Dumbledore.

"Oui. Dans la Chambre des Secrets il y a trois ans. son journal magique qui contrôlait Ginny Weasley et que j'ai détruit, et ceci." Harry tapota sa cicatrice. "Que nous avons aussi réussi à éliminer, bien que ce fut douloureux à supporter."

"Tu peux aussi détruire ça ?" Dumbledore lui rendit le médaillon.

"Facilement. Ainsi que n'importe quel autre objet du même genre qu'il puisse avoir. Avez-vous une idée de combien il pourrait y en avoir ?" demanda Harry.

"Simplement des suspicions et des intuitions, j'en ai peur, mais je sens que je me rapproche d'un ou deux. Je vous tiendrais informé de tout ce que je pourrais trouver." répondit Dumbledore.

"J'ai une requête à ce propos, monsieur. Si vous en trouvez un, prenez l'un de nous trois pour garder un œil sur vous. L'un de nous trois serait plus qu'indiqué, bien que je conseille Neville. Je crois bien qu'il aura besoin d'une pause durant cet été." sourit Harry.

L'été passa rapidement avec peu d'excitation pour Harry. D'accord, depuis que Voldemort s'était exposé au Ministère, il causait plus de dégâts à travers le pays, mais il y avait peu de choses qu'Harry puisse faire pour l'arrêter.

Il passa ses journées à se détendre avec son familier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de retourner à Poudlard.

"Alors, tu as vu Neville ?" demanda Harry à Hermione alors qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le quai de la gare.

Plusieurs cris de terreur retentirent depuis l'autre côté du quai, faisant sourire Harry.

"Je crois qu'il vient d'arriver." En effet, Neville s'approcha d'eux, suivi par Bellatrix. En la regardant, il était difficile de reconnaître la sorcière hautaine qu'ils avaient rencontrés au Ministère. Cette Bellatrix semblait si humble que c'en était énervant.

"Hello Harry." Luna arriva au même moment, serrant fermement Harry.

"Salut, chérie. Tu m'as manqué." Harry lui rendit son embrassade et lui donna une légère bise sur les lèvres.

Ils allèrent rapidement dans un compartiment et s'installèrent confortablement. Harry était assis avec la tête de Luna sur son torse pendant que les trois autres personnes étaient assises de l'autre côté.

"Alors, Neville, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement ?" Harry lança un court regard à Bellatrix.

"Eh bien, en premier j'ai scellé la marque des ténèbres, bien sur. Puis j'ai utiliser des genjutsu pour l'éduquer. Je crois que j'ai fais quelques erreurs avec, cependant, puisque j'ai complètement brisé sa volonté. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant." soupira Neville.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé exactement ?" Harry était curieux. Neville lista les techniques, et le visage d'Harry prit un air méditatif.

"Ça aurait été adéquat pour une personne normale, Neville, mais tu oublies qu'elle a passé quatorze ans à Azkaban. Son esprit était en morceau avant même que tu ne commences." Neville avait envie de se donner des baffes. Il aurait dû le savoir.

"Donc, à quel point c'est mauvais ?" Hermione lança à Bellatrix un regard légèrement inquiet.

"Elle ne bougerait même pas à moins que je ne lui dise. N'est-ce pas ?" Neville se tourna vers la femme à côté de lui qui hocha la tête.

"Bref, comment a réagie ta grand-mère à tout ceci ? Et tu suis complètement la Loi ?" Harry changea de sujet.

"Elle était prête à tuer Bellatrix quand elle l'a vu, mais elle s'est calmée quand je lui ais expliqué. Elle était fière de moi à la fin. Elle a dit que j'étais finalement en accord avec le nom de ma famille. Entre autre chose, ouais, j'ai été à Gringotts il y a quelques semaines et j'ai réclamé tout les biens de la famille Lestrange. J'ai aussi trouvé un horcruxe dans la voûte." sourit Neville.

"C'est une surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?" Harry sourit aux bonne nouvelles.

"Enroulé de C-2 et boum. Le plus gros morceau était de la taille d'un dé à coudre." sourit Neville.

"Combien tu as eu à tes buses ?" demanda Hermione qui avait voulu poser la question toute la journée.

"T'as finalement craqué, hein ? J'ai eu Optimal sur tout. Et vous ?" sourit Harry alors qu'Hermione rougissait légèrement.

"J'ai eu pareil. Neville ?" Hermione se tourna maintenant vers lui.

"Optimal, à part un Effort Exceptionnel en métamorphose. Ce n'est pas exactement mon domaine préféré. Mon travail pratique n'était pas au niveau Optimal." sourcilla Neville.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas; McGonagall te gardera dans sa classe. Un EE est toujours bien. Tu prévois de suivre les traces de ton père ?" Harry donna un sourire rassurant au garçon qui hocha la tête.

"Tu vas m'aider avec mes buses, Harry ?" demanda rêveusement Luna.

"As-tu réellement besoin de demander, chérie ?" Harry ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux.

"Oh, Dumbledore a-t-il demandé à l'un de vous de venir avec lui cet été ?" Harry était curieux puisqu'ils n'avaient rien dit. Normalement, Harry aimait dépenser l'été à se détendre, et ses amis ne l'ennuieraient pas si ce n'était pas important.

"Ouais. On a été dans un véritable taudis. Dumbledore s'est occupé des pièges et on a trouvé cet anneau. Une bonne chose que j'étais là bas, puisque Dumbledore failli la mettre. Quand il l'a testé, il a trouvé que l'anneau avait un sort de décomposition des chairs." répondit Hermione.

"Qu'est il arrivé à l'anneau ?" demanda Harry.

"Dumbledore a enlevé le sort et a dit qu'il s'en occuperait." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Oui ?" Neville, qui était le plus près de la porte, se tourna vers un troisième année qui était entré.

"Je suis supposé donner ça à Harry Potter et Neville Londubat." bégaya le garçon leur donna deux parchemins et se tourna pour partir.

"Reste ici." Harry arrêta le garçon. Il sembla vouloir désobéir, mais le badge de préfet sur la robe d'Harry l'arrêta.

"Qui est le professeur Slughorn ?" Harry sourcilla en lisant l'invitation.

"Ça doit être un nouvel enseignant." songea Neville.

"Dis au professeur Slughorn que nous déclinons respectueusement son invitation." dit Harry au garçon légèrement tremblant qui se hâta d'obéir.

"Vous pensez qu'il était un peu nerveux ?" Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

"La Gazette a dû écrire quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé au Ministère tout l'été." présuma Hermione.

"Malfoy n'est manifestement pas heureux de nous voir." Hermione regardait la table Serpentard, où plusieurs d'entre eux les fixaient.

"Eh bien, considérant que j'ai tué son père et que Neville a revendiqué sa tante, je dirais qu'il a de bonnes raisons d'être fâché." sourcilla Harry, ignorant les yeux écarquillés par son statut actuel.

"C'est une bonne chose que nous ne devions pas escorter les nouveaux. Je pourrais dormir." Harry bailla un peu alors qu'ils marchaient vers la tour Gryffondor.

"On se voit demain. Le professeur McGonagall a arrangé un pièce privée pour Bellatrix et moi, vu qu'elle dépend de moi." expliqua Neville.

"Tu es sur qu'elle est inoffensive ?" Harry s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

"Oui, mais j'ai aussi placé quelques sceaux, juste au cas où. Hermione m'a aidé à trouver comment les lier aux intentions." sourit Neville.

"J'imagine que je deviens parano." rit un peu Harry alors que lui et Hermione s'en allaient.

Les cours commencèrent bientôt, et même le trio fut durement harcelé pour réussir tout ce que les professeurs leur donnaient.

Pendant ce temps, les étudiants leur donnaient beaucoup d'espace, et les plus jeunes se mettaient même hors de leurs chemins dans les couloirs.

"Ce n'est pas pareil sans les jumeaux." commenta Hermione alors qu'ils travaillaient à une nouvelle blague des Gredins

"Je sais. Ces deux là ont des idées vraiment bonnes. Et considérant que leur business est en plein boom, je suis vraiment heureux de leur avoir donné l'argent du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Après tout, j'ai un tiers du profit. En plus, ils ont engagé Lunard comme consultant, alors il a aussi une part du gâteau." sourit Harry.

"Retour sur la blague, les gars. Les gens ont plus que jamais besoin qu'on leur remonte le moral." Neville ramena le groupe à la tache en cours.

"J'ai une suggestion." sourit rêveusement Luna et commença à expliquer son idée. À la fin, tous partageaient son sourire.

Un flash soudain interrompit le déjeuner du jour suivant, et quand il se dissipa, les étudiants se retrouvèrent habillés comme des créatures des mers.

Le personnel était aussi déguisé en créature marine, sauf Dumbledore et Slughorn.

Dumbledore était déguisé en un gros griffon, alors que Slughorn était habillé comme une tortue.

Puis, la musique commença, et les étudiants se retrouvèrent à danser la Quadrille du Homard, d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles.

La danse dura quinze minutes, quand il y eut un autre flash et tout retourna à la normale, excepté l'habituel message flottant des Gredins.

"Je dois remercier Luna pour cette idée." sourit Harry.

"Tu sais, tu reçois beaucoup de lettres dernièrement. Vas-tu nous dire qui est-ce ?" Harry se tourna vers Hermione après qu'elle eut encore reçu une lettre durant le petit-déjeuner. Considérant le fait qu'elle avait maintenant deux lettres par semaine depuis plusieurs mois, Harry était curieux de savoir qui pouvait tant écrire à la fille.

"Ça ne te concerne pas. Il y a certaines choses que je préfère garder privées, si ça ne te dérange pas." siffla-t-elle en enfouissant la lettre dans sa poche.

"D'accord." Harry laissa tomber le sujet.

"Tu l'as ?" sourit Neville alors que lui et Harry s'étaient retranchés dans la chambre de Neville.

"Pas de souci. Elle n'a rien senti. Nous devrions nous dépêcher, elle avait l'air de vouloir la lire, et elle se rendra compte que je l'ai prise quand elle verra le parchemin vierge que j'ai remplacé par la lettre." Harry ouvrit la scanna rapidement, ses yeux s'agrandissant après chaque mot lu.

"Alors, qu'Est-ce que ça dit ?" demandant, Neville, voyant sa réaction.

"Vois par toi-même." Harry lui tendit la lettre de façon absente, et Neville eut les même yeux écarquillés que lui.

"Comment avons-nous pu manquer ça ?" demanda Neville d'une voix choquée.

"Ne me demande pas. J'essaye toujours de me faire à cette idée." Harry secoua la tête.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte sauta de ses gonds, manquant de peu la tête d'Harry.

"Vous êtes dans une grosse embrouille, tout les deux." rugit Hermione, serrant une boule de parchemin dans sa main.

"Cours." dit Harry en se ruant vers la fenêtre, suivi par Neville derrière lui. Ils se précipitèrent le long du mur et à travers la surface du lac en un clin d'oeil.

"Tu penses qu'on la semée ?" demanda Neville alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au milieu.

"Suiton : Suiron." Une grande sphère d'eau s'éleva soudainement et les enveloppa avant qu'ils aient pu s'échapper.

Hermione sortit de l'eau en gardant une main dans la boule avec une expression furieuse.

"Hermione, j'admets que ce que j'ai fait était mal, mais on s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu es comme une sœur pour nous. On ne veut pas que tu sois blessée." plaida Harry.

"Tu n'as toujours aucune raison de lire une lettre personnelle comme ça." siffla Hermione, mais son visage s'adoucit un peu.

"Je sais et je me ferais pardonner. Que dis tu d'un combat tandis que ? J'utiliserais seulement mes jambes." sourit Harry.

"D'accord." La sphère s'effondra et Hermione prenait une distance de combat.

"Maintenant ?" Harry était un peu nerveux. Heureusement, ils étaient assez loin du rivage, donc personne ne pouvait les voir.

"Oui, maintenant pendant que je suis encore en colère après toi." gronda Hermione en se ruant sur Harry, les poings serrés.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as réussi à bloquer ou éviter tout mes coups." marmonna Hermione alors qu'ils rentraient à l'école.

"Tu étais en colère. Si tu t'étais battue contre moi avec l'esprit clair, j'aurais perdu, même si j'avais utilisé mes bras. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, gesticuler ce bélier que tu appelles une épée t'as rendue vraiment forte." sourcilla Harry.

"Alors, comment tu as fini avec… tu sais ? Demanda nerveusement Neville.

"Lentement, lentement. Je ne tombe pas amoureuse de la première personne venue. Vous n'allez pas me faire passer un sale quart d'heure à propos de ça ?" demanda nerveusement Hermione.

"Hermione, on te titille de temps en temps, mais est-ce qu'on a déjà blessé tes sentiments ?" demanda sérieusement Harry.

"Pas vraiment. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'une fille puisse avoir. Toutefois, je ne sais pas comment je vais apporter la nouvelle à mes parents." Elle baissa la tête.

"Eh bien, vois ça comme ça. Au moins, tu n'es pas une lesbienne." Harry passa son bras autour de son cou.

"Franc, comme toujours." marmonna Hermione.

"Aussi longtemps que tu es heureuse, ça ne nous dérange pas, même si tu sors avec les jumeaux." sourit Neville.

"De quoi penses tu qu'ils auraient besoin ? Une nurseries ou un aquarium ?" sourit Harry pendant que Neville éclatait de rire.

"Encore les blagues sur les poissons. Et à propos de toi Harry ? Tu vas apprendre à tes enfants à marcher ou à ramper en premier ?" ricana Hermione.

"Elle était bonne. Presque aussi bonne que quand Neville a appelé Malfoy neveu l'autre jour." Harry éclata de rire au souvenir.

"C'était drôle. Je pensais qu'il allait attaquer Neville devant tout le monde." rigola Hermione.

"En parlant de Malfoy, je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose. Il a agit vraiment étrangement cette année." commenta Neville une fois leurs rires passés.

"Tu marques un point. Laissez le. Il peut faire des dommages minimum au mieux. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait apporter plus de mangemorts pour qu'on joue avec." sourit diaboliquement Harry.

"Ah, Harry, heureux de te voir. Comme je te l'avais dit l'année dernière, je vous contacterez quand j'aurais des informations concrètes." Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

"Vous savez combien il a fait d'Horcruxes il a fait et où ils sont ?" demanda ardemment Harry.

"Je sais combien il y en a, oui, mais quoi et où sont-ils, pas exactement. Sans compter celui dans ta cicatrice, son âme est divisée en sept morceaux, l'un d'eux réside dans son corps. Nos effort combinés ont détruit quatre des six Horcruxes, donc il n'en plus que deux maintenant. Je pense que l'un d'eux est le familier de Voldemort, et l'autre est très probablement une relique de Serdaigle, puisque la localisation de l'épée de Gryffondor reste toujours un mystère." répondit Dumbledore.

"Donc, nous devons trouver cet objet en premier puis descendre le familier de Voldemort avant de le tuer. Vous avez une idée sur la localisation ?" demanda Harry.

"Plusieurs, mais il y a quelque chose de plus pressant. À quel point es tu bon pour impressionner les gens ? Tu as mentionné que tu avais la capacité de modifier ton apparence." demanda Dumbledore.

"J'ai deux méthodes en fait. Le Henge crée une illusion solide sur un corps, mais ce n'est pas vraiment durable. Un coup solide de la main ou un sort le disperserait. Et l'autre est la technique du vol de visage que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire. Celle là est de loin plus fiable." répondit Harry.

"De quoi as-tu besoin pour être capable d'imiter parfaitement une personne en utilisant cette technique ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Si je dois prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, je dois être capable d'agir comme ladite personne. Et bien sur, éplucher son visage pour utiliser la technique." Dumbledore pâlit un peu, et plusieurs portraits hoquetèrent de choc.

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, j'irais droit au but. Je suis mourrant Harry. Je suis malade depuis maintenant des années, et je suis en train de vivre les derniers mois de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça, mais je crains que ma mort ne cause de grands troubles pour le monde magique." soupira Dumbledore.

"Vous voulez que je vous remplace ?" Harry était surpris, à la fois par la nouvelle et par la requête.

"Oui. Je ne doute pas que tu en sois capable. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de me tuer. Je me suis déjà arrangé à ce sujet." sourit Dumbledore.

"Je préférerais que ce soit moi. J'ai besoin d'enlever le visage avant qu'il y ait rigidité cadavérique, et à cause de ça, le sort de mort est hors de question." expliqua Harry.

"Je respecterais ta décision, alors. Nous devons compléter ton déguisement avant que l'année ne se termine. Jusque là, mets quelques un de tes clones auprès de moi pour apprendre à agir comme moi. Je crois que tu n'auras pas de problème après plusieurs mois d'observation." sourit doucement Dumbledore.

"Directeur, je fais ça seulement parce que je vous respecte et comprends vos raisons. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec votre plan, mais je ferais ce qui doit être fait." répondit Harry avec un regard dur.

"Je ne te demanderais pas ça si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, Harry. J'aimerais aussi te demander de garder cet arrangement entre nous deux. Je ne doute pas que tes amis soient dignes de confiance, mais il vaut mieux que le moins de personnes sachent." dit Dumbledore.

"Je garderais ce secret. Deux choses encore, monsieur. Quelqu'un d'autre est il au courant de ce plan et pour votre phoenix ? Il n'est pas lié à moi." Harry regarda le magnifique oiseau qui laissa échapper une note triste.

"Mon frère Abelforth saura au courant. Je ne pensais pas le lui cacher, puisqu'il me connaît trop bien pour être dupé même par les meilleurs déguisements. Et pour Fumseck, il est d'accord pour rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que mon apparence sera nécessaire." répondit Dumbledore.

"Avec votre permission, monsieur ?" Harry se leva et forma plusieurs Kage Bunshin avant de se tourner vers la porte. Un léger hochement de tête de Dumbledore fut tout ce dont il avait besoin.

"Maintenant, pas où devrais je commencer… ?" sourit Dumbledore en faisant face aux clones.


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Et voila les deux derniers chapitres.**

**Chapitre 16**

Avant qu'ils n'aient réalisé. L'année s'achevait, et le trio devenait agité.

"Ça me gêne que nous soyons bloqués pendant que Voldemort est dehors à tuer des gens." se plaignit Hermione.

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'arrêter. Il se cache vraiment bien quand il le veut." soupira Harry.

Toute l'année, la Gazette était remplie de rapports d'attaques par les fidèles de Voldemort, et le trio était très inquiet qu'ils ne puissent prévenir ces morts.

"Je vais avec Dumbledore pour enquêter sur une possible localisation ce soir. Vous gardez un œil sur d'éventuels problèmes." informa Harry.

"As-tu réellement besoin de demander ?" sourit Neville.

Harry et Dumbledore allèrent à Pré-au-lard avant de transplanner quelque part sur la côte.

"Nous devons aller là bas. Une petite baignade ne te gêne pas ?" Dumbledore pointa une cavité.

Harry sourit simplement et sauta du rocher sur lequel il se tenait, atterrissant sur l'eau comme si c'était de la saleté.

"Grimpez. Ça sera plus rapide comme ça." Ce fut un peu maladroit de transporter Dumbledore sur son dos vu que le vieil homme était plus grand, mais Harry réussit.

Ils atteignirent une cavité sombre et humide et Dumbledore alluma rapidement sa baguette.

Les deux commencèrent à rechercher la grotte, utilisant les méthodes qu'il connaissait le mieux.

"Ici." Harry pointa un morceau du mur.

"En effet. Si je ne me trompe pas, la porte demande du sang pour s'ouvrir." songea Dumbledore en faisant rapidement apparaître une dague et en envoyant un peu de sang sur le mur. Lentement, la porte apparut et le duo marcha sur la bordure d'un vaste lac souterrain. Une faible lueur verte venait depuis le milieu du lac.

"Vous pensez que c'est là ?" Harry désigna la lueur verte au loin.

"Très probablement." répondit Dumbledore de façon absente alors qu'il continuait ses recherches le long de la bordure jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une chaîne invisible qui ramena un vieux bateau douteux.

"Prenez le. Je vous suis de près." répondit Harry. Utilisant un peu plus de chakra, il marcha à côté du bateau sans perturber la surface de l'eau.

La source de la lueur verte était un bassin rempli de liquide vert posé sur une petite île rocailleuse au milieu du grand lac souterrain.

"Ce liquide est des plus curieux. Ça résiste à toutes mes tentatives pour l'enlever sauf une. Je crois bien qu'il faut le boire." commenta Dumbledore en conjurant un coupe.

"Je préférerais que vous ne le buviez pas, monsieur." Harry mordit son pouce droit et releva sa manche gauche. Sur son poignet gauche le tatouage de convocation était visible, un sceau de la forme d'un serpent autour de son poignet.

Il fit courir son pouce ensanglanté sur la partie vide au milieu de son tatouage et frappa sa main sur le sol. Dans un nuage de fumée, six serpents apparurent.

"Ils seront plus utiles. Leurs corps sont fait de mon énergie, et les esprit qui les animent ne peuvent être blessées." expliqua Harry.

"Buvez cette potion." Harry désigna le bassin et les serpents s'y glissèrent et plongèrent leurs têtes dans le fluide fluorescent, faisant rapidement descendre le niveau même s'ils commençaient à se tordre de douleur.

Bien assez tôt, un médaillon se fit voir, et Dumbledore le ramassa alors qu'Harry dispersait les serpents.

"Ce n'est pas un Horcruxe." Dumbledore fronça les sourcils alors qu'il l'ouvrait et lisait la note à l'intérieur.

"Au moins nous savons comment le médaillon a atterri au QG. Sirius sera heureux d'apprendre ça." commenta Harry alors qu'il lisait aussi la note.

"Rentrons." soupira Dumbledore. Sur le retour vers le bateau, le vieil homme trébucha légèrement.

"Vous allez bien, monsieur ?" Harry se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

"Mes jours se raccourcissent, Harry. Nous allons devoir exécuter notre dans les jours qui vont suivre." soupira encore Dumbledore.

"Je vois. Nous devrions nous dépêcher de rentrer, alors." Ils atteignirent la sortie de la grotte sans problèmes, et transplannèrent à Pré-au-lard.

Ce fut là qu'ils virent qu'il y avait un problème. Au dessus du château planait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Ils eurent une paire de balais aux Trois Balais, puisque madame Rosmerta était l'une de ceux qui étaient sortis et qui les avaient alertés à propos de la Marque.

"Vous en avez mis du temps." La vue qu'ils eurent n'était pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient en atteignant la tour d'astronomie. Neville était accoudé au muret, pendant qu'un groupe de mangemorts avec Draco Malfoy était assis devant lui. Tous avaient une grosse araignée blanche sur leurs poitrines.

"Où est Hermione ?" demanda curieusement Harry.

"Elle parcourt le château, mais je suis sur qu'on les a tous eu." sourcilla Neville.

"Tu en as tué ?" sourit Harry alors qu'un couple de mangemorts pâlit un peu.

"La grosse brute blond a eut le culot d'insulter mon art. les autres se sont montré très coopératifs après." Neville désigna la pile de baguette à côté de lui.

"Vous auriez du savoir qu'il était dangereux de venir à Poudlard alors qu'on y était. Vous voulez traiter avec eux ou je m'en charge ?" Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"Je vais laisser ça entre tes mains, Harry." dit brièvement Dumbledore en s'éloignant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Neville se tourna vers Harry.

"Ce qui était prévu. On va les laisser partir." sourit largement Harry.

Plusieurs hoquets de surprise furent entendu venant des prisonniers et de Neville.

"C'est une opportunité de réduire encore les partisans de Voldemort. Nous n'aurons pas à nouveau cette chance." siffla Neville.

"J'y ai pensé." siffla Harry en retour alors qu'il lançait à Neville une réponse subtile avec le code qu'ils avaient appris. 'La mission était un échec. L'objectif est toujours présent.'

Neville donna un subtile hochement de tête de compréhension alors qu'il s'inclinait face à l'argument. Il avait comprit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour pousser Voldemort à attaquer en masse.

"Bien sur, je ne peux pas vous permettre de partir comme ça après avoir attaqué." Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Harry avait attrapé Fenrir Greyback et l'avait balancé par-dessus le mur de la tour.

"Neville." Harry se tourna vers son ami qui forma un signe de la main. Une forte explosion se fit entendre, suivie par un bruit sourd.

"Vous retrouverez vos baguettes à la porte. Neville, escorte les dehors. Draco, reste ici." Harry attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se tourner vers le blond tremblant.

"Tu vas me tuer ?" demanda nerveusement Draco.

"Je pourrais le faire. Mais non, je ne te tuerais pas. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, Draco." sourit tristement Harry.

"Tu pourrais très bien me tromper." railla Draco.

"Greyback était un animal. Descendre un chien enragé est difficilement un crime." sourcilla Harry.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça." cria Draco.

"Ah, oui. Ton père. C'était une bataille, Draco, et dans une bataille, des gens meurent. C'était lui ou moi, et personnellement, je suis heureux avec cette issue. Mais si ça peut te consoler, il s'est bien battu. Probablement le seul mangemort que j'ai jamais respecté." répondit Harry avec son ton calme habituel.

"Je veux toujours te tuer." siffla Draco.

"Tu n'es pas une menace." Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit le toucher de l'acier froid sur l'arrière de son cou. c'était surréaliste. Un moment, Harry était à plus de six pieds devant lui puis, avant qu'il ait même pu cligner des yeux, il était derrière lui.

"Voldemort tombera bientôt. Reste en dehors de mon chemin et tu pourras vivre." Après ça, Harry s'en alla.

"Ça a dû être une décision très difficile, Harry." remarqua Dumbledore quand Harry le rejoignit dans son bureau.

"Ça allait contre mon opinion, mais le moment est mal choisi pour provoquer Voldemort. Le fait que j'ai eu ses hommes à ma merci va le mettre très en colère même s'ils ont survécu. Après tout, ils ont échoué dans leur mission." sourit Harry.

"Ils ont peut être échoué, mais ce sera toi qui réussira ça pour eux." soupira Dumbledore.

"Alors, il est temps ?" demanda Harry, la gorge serrée.

"Oui. C'est le mieux que nous ayons à faire ce soir." hocha Dumbledore.

"S'il vous plait allongez vous, monsieur." Dumbledore s'exécuta, Harry fit plusieurs signes des mains et toucha la poitrine de Dumbledore, utilisant une technique médicale pour arrêter son coeur.

Harry lança une technique de diagnostique, confirmant la mort de l'homme. Sa main s'entoura d'un halo bleu pendant qu'il la bougeait autour du visage de Dumbledore, le séparant du reste de son corps.

Quand il eut fini, il couvrit la tête de l'homme avec un tissu noir et plaça le visage dans le sceau spécialement conçu pour ça dans sa main droite.

"Tu apporteras ceci à Abelforth ?" Harry écrivit une note rapide, utilisant l'opportunité pratiquer l'écriture de Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Fumseck.

Le phoenix relâcha une note triste alors qu'il atterrissait sur le corps et s'évanouit dans un panache de flammes.

Harry plaça sa main droite sur son visage et forma un signe avec sa gauche. Dans un nuage de fumée, à sa place se tenait Dumbledore. Un rapide mouvement de sa baguette changea ses robes en celles que portaient Dumbledore.

"Vous suivrez le plan ?" Il se tourna vers les portraits autour de lui.

"Dumbledore nous a intimé de vous suivre comme nous le suivrions. N'ayez crainte, jeune maître." répondit l'un des portraits.

"Ah, mon premier test approche." La voix d'Harry prit le ton âgé de Dumbledore alors que le Ministre de la Magie entrait, suivi par McGonagall.

L'entrée pendant qu'Harry était occupé avec le corps de Dumbledore, et avait rouverte seulement maintenant.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une attaque de mangemorts sur Poudlard. Pourtant, quand je suis arrivé, nous n'avons trouvé aucune agitation anomale. S'il n'y avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres et le corps de Greyback sous la tour d'astronomie, j'aurais dit que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie." Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau Ministre qui avait remplacé Fudge se tenait devant Dumbledore, légèrement furieux.

"Il y avait en effet des mangemorts présents, mais ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, j'en ai peur. Fenrir a eut la mésaventure de foncer sur un sort explosif perdu. Je crois qu'il ne nous manquera pas." Harry lui offrit un léger sourire.

"Et cette attaque ne vous inquiétes pas ?" Le Ministre était choqué du calme de l'homme.

"Pas le moins du monde. Après tout, ils ont échoué à accomplir leur tache, et n'ont blessé personne. Grâce à eux, nous avons aussi localisé une faille dans les protections du château, et j'entends la corriger aussi tôt que possible." Harry s'amusait clairement à voir l'homme changer de couleur.

"Je n'aime pas être en dehors du circuit, Dumbledore." gronda le Minsitre.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, Rufus, mais en ceux qui vous entourent. Parfois, il est nécessaire de faire les choses discrètement." Le Ministre était surpris. C'était la réponse la plus ouverte qu'il avait de l'homme depuis des mois.

"Alors vous savez quelque chose sur lui ? Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?" murmura le Ministre.

"Mon but a toujours été la défaite de Voldemort, et tout ce que je fais est pour accomplir ce but." Harry retourna en mode secret.

Alors que l'année s'achevait, tout le monde fut surpris quand Harry et Dumbledore s'évanouirent sans laisser de traces.

"Mais qu'est-ce que fout Harry ?" grogna Neville dans la salle sur demande quand ils apprirent sa disparition.

"Ça doit être quelque chose de vraiment important pour nous laisser en dehors. J'espère juste qu'ils trouveront ce satané Horcruxe et…" les mots d'Hermione furent interrompus par une douleur perçante à la tête alors qu'un grand diadème lui était tombé dessus.

"Il était ici tout ce temps ?" s'exclama Neville, choqué.

"Alors, comment allons nous parler à Harry de tout ceci ?" demanda Hermione après que Neville ait explosé l'objet en morceaux.

"Nous n'allons pas le faire, enfin pas tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu de là où il est allé. Jusque là, nous ne pouvons que rentrer et espérer pour le mieux." soupira Neville.

"Si je peux me permettre, madame Ombrage, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de tant d'hommes pour emmener une seule adolescente ?" L'un des aurores se tourna vers la femme-crapaud.

"La petite sang-de-bourbe est très dangereuse. Il vaut mieux que nous soyons préparés." sourit Ombrage en pensant à sa vengeance.

Les Granger étaient en train de prendre une collation de minuit quand plus d'une douzaine de sorciers apparurent autour d'eux et les pointèrent avec leurs baguettes.

"Essayez de crier et vous le regretterez, moldus. Où est votre fille ?" demanda un des aurors avec un sourire suffisant.

"À l'étage. Seconde porte sur la gauche." répondit brièvement M. Granger.

"Ce fut rapide." sourit l'auror.

"Ça ne sert à rien que je résiste. Elle va tous vous tuer de toute façon." sourit sauvagement M. Granger. Il savait ce que pouvait faire sa petite fille.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi Ombrage en a tellement peur." Les trois aurors se tenaient près du lit d'Hermione, regardant la fille endormie.

Elle portait seulement un soutien gorge et une culotte avec un poisson bleu dessiné dessus, et alors qu'elle dormait, il y avait une petite ligne de salive qui descendait sur sa joue.

"Elle n'est pas si mal, pour une sang-de-bourbe." commenta l'un d'eux avant de conjurer un jet d'eau depuis sa baguette.

Hermione crachota et s'assit dans son lit, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et gardant la tête basse.

"Vous êtes à présent en état d'arrestation en vertu de la nouvelle Charte d'Inscription des Nés-de-moldus. Vous serez emmenée au Ministère pour y être interrogée." dit l'un des aurors d'un ton pompeux.

"Vous m'avez réveillée pour ça ?" La voix d'Hermione avait gagné un ton glacial. Avant que les aurors aient pu réagir, une seconde Hermione apparut derrière l'un d'eux et lui flanqua un coup sur la nuque, le faisant s'évanouir.

Les deux autres furent moins bien lotis puisqu'ils reçurent deux magnifiques crochets qui les expédièrent dans le couloir.

'Pas très subtils, n'est-ce pas ? Je les ais détectés avant même qu'ils n'atteignent les escaliers.' ria-t-elle de l'arrogance des aurors.

"C'est quoi ce foutoir ?" Deux autres aurors se ruèrent dans les escaliers pour enquêter sur le bruit.

Ils se figèrent un moment, puisqu'Hermione était debout sur le palier, ses mains dans une drôle de forme et sa poitrine gonflée au-delà de ce qu'ils croyaient être possible. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et une rivière fit descendre les deux hommes et inonda le rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione descendit calmement, portant un T-shirt par-dessus son soutien gorge et son épée sur ses épaules.

"Ne tente rien, fillette." Ombrage pointa sa baguette sur la mère d'Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez regarder." sourit Hermione alors qu'un double apparaissait derrière eux et réussit à éloigner ses parents.

"Elle a levé les barrières anti-transplannage." alerta l'un des aurores à ses collègues.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Hermione fit un signe de la main et l'eau à ses pieds se transforma en deux douzaines d'Hermione identiques, complétées avec l'épée.

"Vous savez quoi faire." ordonna Hermione à ses clones en emmenant ses parents à l'étage.

"Tu vas tous les tuer ?" demanda sa mère avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Non, juste la chienne laide qui les guidait. Le reste aura la mémoire modifiée. Mais de toutes façons, on ne peut pas rester ici. Prenez l'essentiel et dépêchez, ils peuvent avoir du renfort." Les grangers furent prêts en un temps record et s'en allèrent avec un portauloin.

Pendant ce temps, un second portauloin délivra l'équipe d'arrestation dans le hall du Ministère, encore étourdis et trempés. Entre eux reposait le corps de Dolores Ombrage, pliée en deux et son visage déchiré jusqu'à l'os.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

"Alors, tu t'es finalement décidé à te montrer, hein ?" Hermione donna une embrassade à Harry alors qu'il arrivait au manoir Londubat où elle et ses parents se cachaient depuis la tentative d'arrestation.

"Je me suis dépêché de revenir quand j'ai entendu parler de la chute du Ministère. Il semble que l'absence de Dumbledore a rendu Voldemort suffisamment confiant pour que son attaque marche." soupira Harry.

"Tu devrais être plus prudent quand tu dis son nom en dehors d'ici. Il a placé un tabou dessus. Nous sommes en sécurité avec tout les explosifs et les pièges que nous avons placé sur tout le terrain, mais en dehors d'ici, ils peuvent nous traquer grâce à ça." répondit Hermione.

"Je vois. Ça complique un peu les choses. Et pour rajouter un peu plus à la frustration, je ne sais toujours pas où est ce foutu Horcruxe." soupira Harry en s'effondrant sur une chaise.

Depuis que le Ministère était tombé, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps en tant que Dumbledore, mettant les étudiant nés-de-moldus en sécurité à Poudlard et à augmenter les défenses du château. C'était épuisant, et Harry s'était souvent demandé comment le vieil homme avait réussi à faire tout ça en considérant son âge et sa santé.

"À ce propos, on l'a trouvé dans la salle sur demande." sourit légèrement Hermione.

"De tout les satanés endroits…" Harry laissa échapper un long chapelet de jurons.

"On retourne à Poudlard cette année ?" demanda Hermione quand Neville arriva.

"Oui. Avec moi et Dumbledore là bas, il attaquera le château tôt ou tard." répondit Harry.

"Quel est le plan d'attaque ?" demanda Neville.

"On élimine d'abord Nagini. Puis, vous deux vous contenez ses forces pendant que je m'occupe de Voldemort." répondit Harry.

"Et pour finir, j'aimerais vous rappeler qu'il n'y aura pas de clémence pour ceux qui agissent contre les étudiants nés-de-moldus. Dans l'intérêt de convaincre ceux que la perte de point n'affecterait pas, toute action contre des nés-de-moldu en raison de leur sang vous fera gagner une longue entrevue avec M. Rusard qui sera plus que motivé pour faire son devoir." Harry lança un regard perçant aux étudiants devant lui alors qu'il se tenait devant eux en tant que Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore semble vraiment sérieux à ce propos. Encore que ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment de voir Draco à cette entrevue." sourcilla Neville.

"Alors, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?" demanda Hermione.

"Remarquer quoi ?" Neville était confus par la question.

"Sérieusement, tu devrais entraîner tes sens plus souvent. J'ai senti quelque chose de Dumbledore pendant son discours. Il supprimait son chakra." le choqua Hermione.

"Mais Dumbledore ne peut utiliser le chakra. Et c'était lui, je peux l'affirmer." protesta Neville.

"Bon, qui connaissons nous qui a le chakra et qui peut se déguiser aussi bien ?" Hermione se tourna maintenant vers lui.

"Tu veux dire… ? Mais pourquoi ferait il… ?" Neville était choqué. Il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de compléter cette technique particulière.

"Probablement quelque chose qu'ils ont mijoté ensemble." répondit Hermione.

"Par ordre du Ministère, nous exigeons que vous nous livriez tout les nés-de-moldus dans le château." Un groupe d'auror se tenait sur le terrain de Poudlard, faisant face à Dumbledore.

"Je ne vous permettrais pas de blesser l'un de mes étudiants tant que je respirerais encore." siffla Harry.

"Vous ne pouvez pas tous nous battre, Dumbledore." gronda un auror.

"Nous allons voir ça." ricana Harry alors qu'une douzaine de stupéfix fonçait sur lui. Un grand bouclier argenté apparut devant lui et bloqua les sorts.

"Mince, la vieille chèvre peut encore bouger." grogna l'un des aurors alors que Dumbledore se mettait hors de la trajectoire de leurs sorts avec une grâce extraordinaire pour un homme de son age.

Au même moment, deux aurors tombèrent, attrapés par des mains sortant du sol. Alors qu'ils tombaient, d'autres mains les agrippèrent et les maintinrent au sol.

"Merde." Le commandant bougea pour les libérer, seulement pour se faire arrêter par un fouet enflammé à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Dumbledore tournait autour d'eux, faisant claquer son fouet, forçant les aurors à se rapprocher.

"Permettez moi de vous présenter mes gardiens." sourit Harry en faisant bouger sa baguette en un mouvement compliqué. La terre autour des aurors se souleva en grosses mottes et forma quatre grandes silhouettes de dix pieds.

Encerclé par les golems et faisant face à la baguette de Dumbledore, les aurors n'avaient d'autre choix que de se rendre.

"Ce n'est pas fini, Dumbledore. Nous reviendrons." siffla le chef des aurors.

"Tu sais que Voldemort viendra sans doute ici ?" Hermione fit face à Harry pendant qu'ils finissaient leurs sessions d'entrainement.

"Je sais. Notre priorité est de tuer son serpent quand il le fera. J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour lui." sourit Harry.

"Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Harry. Et s'ils arrivent à rentrer dans le château ? Ou si les Serpentards décident de les aider ?" demanda Neville.

"Hermione restera près du château. De cette façon, elle pourra arrêter quiconque qui s'approcherait des portes, et le lac est suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse utiliser ses techniques efficacement." Harry pointa la grande carte du terrain autour du château qu'ils avaient posée sur la table devant eux.

"Tu utiliseras tes mines C-3 sur cette partie du terrain et après, tu les attaqueras par au dessus. Je garderais cette partie. Je pense que c'est de là que Voldemort viendra." continua Harry.

"Tu ne vas pas engager les professeurs ou l'Ordre ?" demanda Hermione.

"Si on suit le plan, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'eux. Je leur ai déjà donné des instructions pour monter la garde à l'intérieur du château. De cette façon, les Serpentards ne poseront aucun problème." répondit Harry.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Dumbledore soit mort. Et de penser qu'il voulait que tu le remplaces." chuchota Hermione.

"Je n'étais pas non plus ravi par l'idée, Hermione, mais ça devait être fait." soupira Harry .

Voldemort ne se sentit pas inquiet pour Poudlard jusqu'à ce l'année scolaire soit presque finie. Il décida finalement de se débarrasser de l'épine qu'était Dumbledore, tuer son Némésis Harry Potter et aussi, tuer la plupart des nés-de-moldu en Angleterre. Ça serait une victoire totale de l'homme, et il rassembla toute ses troupes.

Plus de deux cent sorciers, plusieurs géants et plus d'une cinquantaine de vampires attendait impatiemment le massacre.

"Les voilà." reporta Neville dans son miroir alors qu'il décollait sur son dragon C-3. La montagne de mines était déjà éparpillée autour du terrain.

"Je suis en position." répondit Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir beaucoup d'action, mais elle pouvait être chanceuse.

"Ciblez le serpent si vous le voyez." commanda Harry alors qu'il agrippait fermement son épée. Ça y était. Ils avaient atteint la grande fourche de leur destinée.

Andrew menait son groupe de mangemorts vers le château quand il posa son pied sur un passage à vide dans le sol.

"Qu'est-ce…" Sa phrase fut coupée par une grosse explosion venant d'en dessous.

"Ça commence." sourit Harry en entendant le son de l'explosion.

Vingt vampires surgirent de derrière la ligne de la forêt et chargèrent Harry, avides de répandre le sang.

Harry bougea rapidement, décapitant deux d'entre eux avec un simple balancement de l'épée de Kusanagi, et attaque le reste avec zèle.

En dix minutes, les vampires n'étaient plus, mais cette fois, un combat plus stimulant approchait.

Voldemort lui-même marchait vers lui, escorté par cinquante de ses hommes et un géant imposant.

Et juste derrière l'homme reptilien glissait Nagini. Harry sourit largement en préparant un kunai. Achéron apprécierait de savoir que son venin aurait aidé à la victoire.

Voldemort s'arrêta en entendant un sifflement rempli de douleur derrière lui et vit son familier se contorsionner de douleur avec une lame sur le côté.

Une minute plus tard, il était mort.

"Tu vas payer pour ça, Potter." gronda Voldemort.

"Finissons ceci, Voldemort. Cette journée va se terminer d'une façon ou d'une autre." Harry se rapprocha.

"Aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais te tuer, Potter." ricana Voldemort.

"Tu as trop d'hommes pour que je puisse me battre correctement avec toi. Heureusement, j'ai une solution et je crois bien que je ne pouvais pas penser à une fin plus appropriée pour toi." sourit Harry en commençant à composer des signes de main.

"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei." finit Harry et deux crevasses se formèrent devant lui. Voldemort s'arrêta à la vue de l'étrange magie, et regarda curieusement les deux cercueils qui émergeaient.

Ses yeux écarlates s'écarquillèrent alors que les couvercles tombaient et qu'il vit les corps de James et Lily Potter, exactement semblables à cette nuit où il les avait tués.

Les mangemorts hoquetèrent et firent un pas en arrière alors que les deux personnes mortes sortaient de leurs cercueils et regardaient curieusement autour d'eux.

"Où sommes nous ?" sourcilla James en regardant sa femme et lui. Ils avaient l'air pâle et couverts de poussière.

"Poudlard, papa. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour combattre Voldemort." Le couple se retourna et fut choqué de voir Harry s'approcher.

"Harry ? Tu as tellement grandi." sourit sa mère.

"J'ai besoin de compléter le sort." Harry sortit deux kunai avec un parchemin rouge et les glissa dans la tête de ses parents, faisant encore plus écarquiller les yeux de tout le monde.

En quelques secondes, le couple reprit des couleurs et en un moment, ils avaient l'air complètement normaux.

"Je suis fin prêt pour une revanche." James agrippa sa baguette en fixant Voldemort.

"Tu vas payer pour avoir essayé de blesser notre fils, enfoiré." sourit diaboliquement Lily.

"Attaquons le." chuchota sadiquement Harry. Ça le peinait de faire ça à ses parents, mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Voldemort quand ses forces pouvaient se faufiler à côté d'eux et attaquer le château.

"Aujourd'hui est le jour où vous allez tous mourir." cria Harry en se précipitant sur le groupe de magiciens, l'épée en main et les yeux brillants d'envie sanguinaire.

"Hermione, j'ai éliminé un géant, mais cette foutue chose a atterri en plein sur mon champ de mine et a fait un chemin à travers. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas tous les empêcher de passer." reporta Neville alors qu'il était obligé d'abandonner son dragon à cause de la douzaine de sorts qui avaient frappé la monture.

"Entendu. Je serais sur mes gardes." répondit Hermione.

"Vous ne faites pas le poids. Je vous ai battu avant et je peux le refaire." Voldemort ne savait pas comment le garçon avait ramené ses parents, mais ça importait peu. Ils tomberaient.

"Même si nous tombons, vous en ferez de même." sourit Lily en envoyant un sort de découpe sur l'homme.

"Tu n'es rien devant moi." Voldemort réussit à la toucher avec le sort de mort. Il fut surpris quand le sort lui explosa le bras au lieu de l'effet habituel du sort.

"Lily !" hurla James de choc, mais à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait pas de sang qui sortait de la blessure. À la place, la partie du bras maintenant sectionné s'évapora et revint à sa place initiale. Dix secondes plus tard, c'était comme si Lily n'avait jamais été blessée.

"C'est intéressant." Lily continua ses attaques avec encore plus d'ardeur maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être tuée.

"Potter." Narcissa Malfoy ricana au môme qui avait fait d'elle une veuve.

"Voyons si vous êtes aussi forte que votre mari." sourit Harry en se ruant sur la femme blonde.

"Avada Kedavra." Narcissa réussit à lancer le sort presque à bout portant, frappant Harry en pleine poitrine.

Son moment de triomphe tourna court quand le corps retomba et partit en fumée, révélant une grosse bûche avec une vilaine brûlure.

"Vous vous en sortez mieux que votre mari." Narcissa hoqueta en sentant la lame sur son cou.

"Suiton : Bakusui Shouha." Hermione exécuta rapidement une série de signes en faisant face aux deux douzaines de sorciers. L'eau du lac se leva en un gigantesque vague qui s'écrasa sur eux, brisant leurs rangs et les dispersant sur le terrain.

"Mizu Bunshin." Hermione forma une douzaine de clone et se lança à la poursuite des survivants.

Pendant ce temps, Neville était coincé avec le reste des vampires, qui s'étaient changés en chauves-souris et le pourchassaient dans les airs.

"Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement." gronda Neville en envoyant deux de ses oiseaux contre les chauves-souris.

Avec une grande explosion, de nombreuses chauves-souris furent vaporisées par la chaleur produite, mais beaucoup d'autres restaient.

'Ça ne sera pas facile.' soupira Neville en sentant ses mains racler le fond de ses bourses.

"Doton : Yomi Numa." Harry faisait face au géant restant et était forcé d'utiliser la seule technique qui ne causerait pas de dommages collatéraux trop important dans la zone. Toutefois, faire plonger quelque chose d'aussi gros demandait beaucoup de chakra, et il ne devait pas en gaspiller trop s'il voulait maintenir Edo Tensei.

Les sorciers se rendirent compte que le laisser se rapprocher était du suicide, alors ils se retranchèrent et le canardèrent à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité.

"Les choses deviennent difficiles." Harry se cacha derrière une grosse motte de terre et commença à préparer des kunai avec des parchemins explosifs.

"Il est temps de débusquer les rats." sourit il en chargeant, envoyant les kunai explosifs aux deux groupes de mangemorts rapprochés. Les explosions les exposèrent, lui permettant de les finir avec des kunai normaux.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin." Il lança trois shuriken sur le groupe suivant, sa technique créant une cinquantaine de shuriken.

Les shuriken les forcèrent à s'échapper, le perdant de vue.

"Doton : Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu." L'un des mangemorts hoqueta de choc alors qu'il se faisait tirer dans le sol.

Alors que les deux autres se retournaient, Harry surgit hors du sol et enfonça une paire de kunai dans leurs gorges avant de tuer celui qu'il avait enterré jusqu'au cou.

Il n'avait plus à se soucier que d'un dernier groupe.

"Doton : Retsudo Tenshou." Il frappa sa main sur le sol, forçant la terre à s'écarter sur une ligne et avalant le dernier groupe. Quand il releva sa main, le sol se referma, écrasant les mangemorts piégés dedans.

Neville se tenait au sol, à court d'argile, haletant avec difficulté en faisant face à une douzaine de vampires.

"Tu vas payer pour avoir tué notre famille." gronda le leader de la poignée de vampires.

"Je ne pense pas. Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu." ricana Neville en envoyant une gigantesque boule de feu qui enveloppa les vampires avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'envoler.

"Tout est clair de mon côté. Je ne peux plus me battre, cependant." Le garçon pantelant s'effondra contre un arbre.

"On s'occupe du reste, Neville. Mets toi en sécurité." sourit Hermione en s'activant, transperçant ses ennemis avec une férocité sauvage.

Voldemort réussit à éviter de justesse l'épée qui surgit de l'arrière, seulement pour se mettre sur le chemin d'un sort brise-os qui frappa son bras droit.

"Potter. Je vois que me meilleurs hommes ne t'ont pas retenu très longtemps." gronda Voldemort.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son corps fatiguer, et pour empirer les choses, il était maintenant en train de perdre du sang. Il pouvait voir qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, pourtant, il n'était pas effrayé. Ses Horcruxes le garderaient en vie, même s'il tombait ce jour, il reviendrait et détruirait Potter et ses amis.

"Oh j'ai oublié de te dire. Nagini était ton dernier Horcruxe. Tu es mortel." Cette révélation choqua Voldemort au plus profond de son être.

"Tu mens." gronda Voldemort.

"Ton journal, l'anneau de ton grand-père, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et Nagini. Oh, il y avait aussi un fragment dans ma cicatrice, mais je m'en suis débarrassé aussi. Comme je le disais, tu es mortel maintenant, et tu ne reviendras pas cette fois." sourit Harry alors que Voldemort se figeait, permettant à son père de le toucher avec un avada kedavra.

"Merci pour votre aide. Il est temps pour vous de partir." sourit tristement Harry à ses parents.

"Nous devrions te féliciter. Tu es devenu un beau jeune, Harry. On est fiers de toi." Son père l'enserra fermement.

"Merci papa. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous parler au moins une fois." Les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent.

"Nous nous reverrons, fils. C'est juste… pas trop tôt, d'accord ?" Sa mère se joignit au câlin.

"D'accord. À la prochaine." Harry fit un pas en arrière et fit un signe de la main, relâchant la technique.

Ses parents s'effondrèrent en tombant en poussière, révélant une paire de mangemorts qu'Harry avait capturé et utilisé comme sacrifices pour la technique.

"C'est fini ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry tirait son corps fatigué vers le château.

"Ouais. Il est mort. Et vous deux ?" Neville semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer, et Hermione était pratiquement trempée de sang.

"Nous avons battu tous ceux qui nous ont attaqués. Il y en a qui se sont rendus." répondit Hermione.

"On les livrera au Ministère, dans ce cas. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une longue douche." bailla Harry.

"Peut être aussi un bon plat chaud." acquiesça Neville.

Vingt ans passèrent depuis ce jour, et le monde magique apprécia la paix et la prospérité que la victoire leur avait apporté depuis.

Harry se maria à Luna dès qu'elle fut diplômée et eut quatre enfants, les aînés étaient des jumeaux nommé James et Lily, un second fils nommé Albus et une fille nommée Athéna en hommage à la mère de Luna.

Harry commença un classe d'entraînement shinobi à Poudlard et enseigna depuis aux élèves à choisir leurs arts. Luna le rejoignit à Poudlard en tant que professeur de runes anciennes.

Neville se maria à Susan Bones après que les deux se soient rapprochés durant leurs entraînements d'auror et eurent deux enfants nommé Frank et Amélia. Gravissant rapidement les échelons, Neville devint chef du département des aurors, pendant que Susan reprenait la place de sa tante à la tête du département de la justice magique.

Bien que légalement mariée à Fred Weasley, Hermione finit avec les deux jumeaux Weasley, et eut un enfant de chacun d'eux. Le fils de Fred fut nommé Arthur alors que celui de George fut nommé Chris.

Pendant que Fred et George travaillaient à leur boutique de farces, qui fut la boutique de farces la plus populaire dans le pays, leur permettant d'ouvrir d'autres magasins à travers le pays, Hermione remplaça McGonagall en tant que professeur de métamorphose quand celle-ci devint directrice.


End file.
